Mega Man: Fully Charged ¡MEGA BLAST!
by XMarkZX
Summary: Nuestro personaje de videojuegos favorito, Megaman se halla en otro mundo junto a otro Mega Man que ayudará y le enseñará todo lo que sabe para ser un mejor héroe y proteger proteger Silicon City en lo que busca una manera de volver a su mundo. Temporada 1 basado en el de la serie. Alerta de spoilers para el quién no la haya visto.
1. Throwing Shade part 1

**XmarkZX Productions presenta:**

 **MegaMan: Fully Charged ¡MEGA BLAST!**

 _ **Hola gente y megamen, esta vez traigo conmigo lo que vendría ser una pequeña historia que se me vino a la mente después de ver Fully Charged, ya saben aquella serie que tuvo mala crítica antes de estreno por ciertos elementos en diseño, y no sé si soy el único que se le ha venido esto a la mente o imaginado. Un crossover con el Megaman clásico de la NES que ahora mismo disfruta su recién regreso al mundo de los videojuegos con Megaman 11.**_

 _ **La primera temporada, por así decirlo, constaría con lo que sucede en la primera temporada de la serie que me falta aún por ver los capítulos completos y que termine la serie.**_

 _ **Pero basta de charla y liberemos ese Charged Shot!**_

 **[Episodio 1]**

 **[Throwing Shade]**

 **[Parte 1]**

Rock se despertó algo adolorido después de lo que sucedió, estaba ayudando en el laboratorio y bum, un repentino rayo de luz cegador sale de la nada y apaga todos sus sistemas.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntó mirando todo su alrededor, parece que estaba en un callejón en la noche.

Lo habrá tele transportado a la ciudad, no estaba seguro. Hizo un chequeo en sus sistemas para ver si algo le pasó en ese lapso.

 **Energía: 100%**

 **Modo: Humano [¿Cambiar a Megaman?]**

Decidió activar la armadura y en un santiamén portaba consigo una armadura azul dotada de un cañón de brazo, el Mega Buster, y en esta forma era llamado Megaman!

-Veamos… aún poseo la barrida, el disparo cargado, el sistema de armas variables y el sistema Double Gear. Todo está bien por el momento- Decía confirmando que todo su armamento estaba en buen estado.

Solo que su atención fue tomada por el sonido de las sirenas de varios camiones de bomberos que pasaron cerca.

Eso significa que hay un incendio en la ciudad, vio unas escaleras de escape de incendio en uno de los edificios del lugar. Salto a este para llegar al techo y notar humo a la lejanía, sin dudar dos veces se empezó a dirigir al lugar del incendio.

- _Algo_ _me dice que está no es Mega City_ \- Pensó mientras notaba las diferencias que tenía esta ciudad con la suya, ni tampoco con Symphony City, que de hecho visitó junto a la familia para escuchar una **sinfonía en la noche** , debía de ser otra.

Fue ahí que llego a donde ocurría el incendio, y parece ser que los bomberos robots no fueron suficientes, ahora que tenía una buena vista de la comunidad y…

-…Los humanos lucen bien, pero los robots… parecen salir de una animación barata para ahorrarse dinero- Comento viendo sus apariencias copia y pegadas para salvar presupuesto. -… Acaso eso es un tostador con patas-

Fue ahí que noto a alguien sacar a los últimos que quedaron atrapados en el edificio en llamas, quedando sorprendido al ver quién los saco. Era él.

Solo que su diseño era diferente en tanto a armadura, casco y cañón, siendo que su Buster estaba en el brazo izquierdo y parece que no puede cambiarle en que brazo estar.

Le pareció ver como este movía su mano para meter algo dentro de su cabeza, se retiró segundos después talvez en busca de más gente que necesite ayuda en la noche.

No quedaba duda alguna, estaba en otra dimensión.

-Haber Rock piensa, como volver a tu dimensión.- Decía caminando en círculos, pensando en una manera de regresar a su mundo de origen.

No era un experto en las realidades alternas y las leyes del espacio y el tiempo, solo ayudaba a su padre en el laboratorio… la imagen de un hombre en sus años mayores con el pelo blanco con bata con una sonrisa en su barbuda cara se le vino a la mente.

-¡Eso es, el doctor Light!- Dijo al ver que la respuesta fue demasiado clara, si había un **Megaman** a de haber un **Dr. Light** también.

Pero él problema era encontrarlo, por el aspecto de la ciudad le decía que debe de vivir en otro lado que no sea aquel en donde viven.

 _-Mamá, Papá, el día de mañana el famoso doctor Light vendrá a la escuela.-_

 _-Que maravilla Emily, debes de estar alegre para tener la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona-_

Lotería.

Solo debía esperar al día de mañana para conocerlo y contarle de su predicamento, solo iba a encontrar la facultad escolar y luego buscar un lugar donde dormir por la noche.

-Huh, eso es lo que le llamo un buen guardia de seguridad- Complemento el hecho que hubiera un robot gigante cerca de la escuela para protegerla de… oh espera, ese era el director.

-Bueno, facultad encontrada. Ahora un lugar donde pasar la noche- Empezó a mirar un lugar que sea bueno, noto a un robot que parecía ser un profesor que parecía algo deprimido por algo, posiblemente lo despidieron.

Al ser de buen corazón, bueno uno metálico, decidió hacerle compañía por la noche. La necesitaba.

-Disculpe señor, ¿no le importa si le acompaño?- Pregunto, ya sin su armadura de combate, al robot que hacía ahí sentado en aquel callejón.

-Que hace un niño como tú aquí, ¿huiste de casa?- Contesto con otra pregunta directa a Rock, que suponía sus razones.

-No hui, solo perdí mis llaves y ya no puedo entrar hasta que consiga las de reemplazo- mintió para mantener en secreto su origen. -¿Puedo?-

-Siéntete cómodo que por lo menos no hay lluvia esta noche- Respondió haciéndole espacio a Rock.

Era un momento algo incómodo, pero no podía evitar la pregunta que tenía.

-Al menos las estrellas son la parte buena de esto, puedes ver su hermosura en el cielo lleno de estas y la **química** que tienen entre si-

-Al parecer le gusta mucho la química señor-

-Si… me gusta mucho… pero… es un tema delicado que aún no superó, me voy a dormir-

-Buenas noches… profesor de química-

 **[Al día siguiente…]**

Rock se hallaba en el parque de la facultad Central Silicon, en la parte trasera de está, esperando el momento que llegará el famoso doctor.

Tomo un sorbe de un Energy Fuel, una gaseosa para robots, que encontró en lo que exploraba la escuela.

-Según el director el doctor debe de estar llegando pronto- pensaba el bombardero azul recordando las palabras del dueño del establecimiento escolar.

Fue ahí que noto como un hombre mayor junto a dos niños llegaban, el ya sabía quienes eran ellos.

El Dr. Light junto a Rock y Roll Light, bueno eso cree, y vaya que si se ven diferentes a como se ve el y los demás. Su padre parece que siguió haciendo ejercicio para mantenerse en buena forma, casi y no lo reconoce, Roll no parecía parecerse mucho en la que conocía y según las lecturas ella era humana, juzgando por su cabello morado algo le decía que su madre tuvo que ser la Dra. Lalinde, pero tampoco puede estar seguro, Rock no lucia tan diferente a él, solo en unos aspectos de cabello y color de ojos.

-Bueno creo que ya viene siendo hora que.- -¡Oiga!- Fue hecho a un lado por un hombre que se dirigía a donde estaba el Doctor Light.

Aquel hombre portaba un traje rojo con negro y noto una diferencia con su brazo derecho con el izquierdo, el derecho era robótico.

No le daba buena espina está sujetó. A quien engaña, este tipo tiene algo entre las manos y no le vengan a llamar paranoico que el tipo viste de rojo y negro, tiene un brazo robótico, y su cara le dice que no es alguien agradable y se cree superior. Las ventajas de las mentiras de Wily, sabes cuándo alguien miente.

Va a tener que vigilar a este tipo muy de cerca.

Los escucho hablar a él y al doctor Light sobre la unión entre humanos y robots, al parecer se llamaba **Breaker** **Night,** si esto no les da a la gente una clara vista de que es no sabe que lo hará, y era un veterano de guerra llamada la " **Hard Age** " una en la que los robots y humanos se pelearon entre sí y en dónde perdió su brazo a manos de las máquinas.

Era bueno ver cómo su otro yo apoyaba la unión de ambos bandos, justo como el apoya los deseos de su padre y la paz duradera sin conflictos.

Solo para que todo fuera interrumpido por…

-¿Fire Man?- Dijo Rock sorprendido de ver a uno de sus hermanos aquí.

El robot master diseñado para la incineración en fábricas no parecía tan distinto al que conoce, solo era un poco más robusto y grande, como una combinación con Guts Man, y más rojo con lo que parecía ser algo gruñón.

Fire Man disparo una bola de fuego dirigida al sargento que logró ser quitado a tiempo por el doctor Light.

-Este ataque prueba mi punto, los humanos y robots no pueden coexistir- Lo escucho decir y no pudo evitar hacer un suspiro de fastidio.

El director había entrado en acción, exigiéndole a Fire Man que parara en ese instante. La respuesta de Fire Man fue simplemente dispararle con uno de sus ataques a los pies del director, que cómicamente trataba de apagar el fuego de su pie.

-Ojala no se caiga- Dijo al pensar lo que podría pasar si pasara. -¡Gente por aquí!-

Señaló a los estudiantes a las puertas de la escuela para que se refugiaran para mantenerse seguros.

-¡ **Meganize** **Me**!- Escucho a su otro yo decir cerca de donde estaba.

Noto como el chico era dotado con su característico casco y sus ojos se volvían azules en el proceso, poco a poco su cuerpo era cubierto por una nano coraza que le daba una armadura azul para que segundos después su mano izquierda se convirtiera en su confiable Mega Buster.

No más Rock, sino ¡ **Mega** **Man**!

Iba a transformarse también, pero su prioridad primaria era asegurarse que todos estuvieran fuera del peligro.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos es peligroso afuera!- Decía ayudando a unos estudiantes que estaban entre el fuego enemigo para guiarlos adentro de la facultad.

En lo que ayudaba de en vez en cuando miraba la pelea que tenían Mega Man y Fire Man, el chico era bueno y demasiado ágil junto a algo acrobático aunque estaba teniendo dificultades en la pelea. Le daba gracia el hecho que no le gusta pelear, pero sabe mucho más sobre pelear que una escuela de artes marciales.

Iba a ir por el resto hasta que escucho a Fire Man hablar sobre sus razones, aparentemente trabajaba de soldador en unas construcciones y en un problema con su superior lo hizo estallar en ira y rebelarse.

-Eso significa que el que ocasionó aquel incendio fue él- Dedujo Rock dándole lógica a aquel misterioso incendio de anoche. Era obvio, juro haber visto que era atacada desde lejos, no desde adentro.

Solo que no se espero recibir una de las bolas de fuego que Fire Man disparo a donde estaba el, dejándole algo adolorido el pecho.

-¡Oye déjalo en paz, vela andante!- Logró escuchar a Mega Man exigirle a Fire Man.

-¡Oblígame chiquillo!-

Los dos volvieron a pelear entre sí, siendo Mega Man quien lo atacaba con su Mega Buster, tratando de mantener distancia entre el y Fire Man y sus cañones de fuego.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Escucho a alguien preguntar por él, miro para ver a la hermana del Rock de este mundo.

-Si estaré bien, esto no es nada comparado a otras veces, este…. Emmmm-

-Suna, Suna Light- Respondió contándole su nombre, con que no se llamaba Roll. Bueno ahí se va el juego de palabras de la familia.

-Rock, Rock… Lanhub- Mintió su apellido al pensar lo extraño que sería que alguien tuviera tu apellido.

-Te sugiero que vayas a refugiarte con los demás, las cosas se están poniendo feas por aquí- Dijo para luego ver cómo Mega Man no la estaba teniendo fácil contra Fire Man, típico en las primeras peleas.

Ahora que lo notaba, parecía usar una reciente de rayo y según sus escáners, parecía estar copiando la data de Fire Man. Esa habilidad le llamaba mucho la atención a Rock, era como el Copy Chip y el Sistema Variables de Armas Especiales que tiene.

-Tienes razón, ya ayude en todo lo que pude hacer- No en todo, aún solo le faltaba una cosa por hacer. Solo necesitaba asegurarse que no sospecharan.

Solo con ver cómo fue golpeado a una de las puertas de la escuela ya sin tanta energía hizo que se apurara, el niño no podría solo con él.

Entro a la escuela y al no notar a nadie empezó a transformarse. El hizo una pose con los brazos estirados como una x y empezó a ser cubierto en una luz celeste.

La ropa que llevaba puesta fue cambiada por una armadura de combate de tonalidades azules en diferentes partes de esta, se formó un casco en su cabeza cubriendo su pelo castaño y en una de sus manos se formó el Mega Buster.

Del ayudante robot de laboratorio, se convirtió en el súper robot de combate, **¡Megaman!**

Salió para encontrarse sin su otro yo en ningún lado del patio trasero, solo a Fire Man atacando al doctor y sargento. No en su guardia

- **Admítelo, los robots son mejores que los débiles humanos-**

-¡No! Nadie es mejor que el otro, ambos son buenos sin importar sus defectos-

Los presentes pararon lo que hacían solo para que Fire Man recibiera en toda la cara un poderoso disparo cargado por el Buster de alguien.

 **-¡QUIEN HA SIDO!-** Exclamó el robot de fuego furioso tras ser atacado.

Recibió respuesta al ver como un Megaman, dejando sorprendidos a los presentes. No podía ser el mismo cierto, ¿cierto? Lo habían mandado a volar tiempo atrás.

 **Música**

 **[Megaman 11 OST Tittle Theme]**

Pero ahí hacía parado con su armadura azul y arma en mano, mostrando un aire distinto al que dio el otro.

Solo apunto con su Buster a Fire Man, listo para el combate.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Throwing Shade part 2

**XmarkZX Productions presenta:**

 **Mega Man: Fully Charged ¡MEGA! BLAST!**

 _ **Previamente en… esperen un segundo el episodio no tuvo recapitulación, para que me molestó en hacerlos.**_

 _ **Megaman y Mega Man: Fully Charged le pertenecen a Capcom y Man of Action respectivamente.**_

 **[Episodio 2]**

 **[Throwing Shade]**

 **[Parte 2]**

 _-¡APARTENSEEEEEE!-_ Se pudo escuchar por toda la ciudad un eco, pero eso es lo menos importante.

Rock se hallaba apuntándole con su Buster a Fire Man, en caso que esté atacará antes de tiempo.

-¡ **Que demonios haces tú aquí, juro haberte mandado hasta quien sabe dónde!** \- Exclamó Fire Man, irritado y molesto que la rata azul haya regresado tan pronto.

-Cierto, pero ese no era yo.-

-Eso significa que son producidos en masa, lo vez Light poco a poco están armando su ejército para atacarnos por sorpresa- Interrumpió el Sargento Breaker, con sus acusaciones a los robots. Que para ser honesto, ya empezaban a irritar al Light Bot de otro mundo.

-Señor como si usted fuera alguien de qué hablar- Comento Rock ganándose la mirada del sargento.

- **Silencio ustedes dos, los robots siempre seremos los que estén a un paso adelante que los humanos** -

-Fire Man no hay necesidad de hacer esto, podemos resolverlo de otra manera sin tener que requerir a la violencia- Trataba de convencer al robot en hacer las paces.

- **¡Sálvate tus palabras cursis baboso! No voy a escuchar las palabras de un traidor como tú** -Odia que todo el tiempo tenga que llegar a los puños.

Fire Man disparo bolas de fuego de su cañón dirigidas a Megaman, el las neutralizó con sus propios disparos.

Una vez fuera del camino empezó a correr rodeando al robot de fuego que desesperadamente atacaba con sus cañones en un intento de darle al robot de armadura azul.

 **-¡GAAAAAHHHHH!** \- Grito en ira por la frustración y empezó a disparar con ambos cañones yendo en círculos y dificultando le las cosas a Rock.

Para su desconocimiento, Rock tenía consigo un factor que le permitía pasar entre los proyectiles sin daño alguno.

-¡ **Speed Gear!** -

Activo el engranaje de velocidad del Double Gear System, dándole una velocidad aumentada para esquivar los ataques de Fire Man.

Para los espectadores, excepto Srgt. Breaker que mantenía una expresión analizadora, quedaron sorprendidos de lo que era capaz.

-Como lo hace- Dijo Suna sorprendida de lo Rock podía hacer, justo ahora parecía ser una neblina azul.

- **¡Quédate quieto de una buena vez!** \- Reclamo al robot que se hallaba esquivando los proyectiles de fuego, realizando saltos precisos y barridas.

Rock al ver abierto una oportunidad empezó a cargar su Buster directo a Fire Man que no iba a dejar que eso pasará.

- **¡Ya te tengo!** \- Activo los lanzallamas de sus cañones y los lanzó hacia Rock, al quién se le formó una sonrisa para realizar en el momento preciso una barrida pasando por debajo de Fire Man, que quedó abierto por la espalda.

-Charged Shot- Libero la energía en su Buster con un poderoso disparo cargado, que le provocó grandes daños al ex robot de fundición.

- **¡AAAAHHHHHHH!** -

En toda la pelea Megaman iba un pie más adelante que Fire Man, todo lo que intentara Fire Man en atacarlo le resultaba en vano contra la experiencia del bombardero azul.

Solo que en vez de mostrarse con la sensación de victoria en su cara, mostraba lo contrario. No se sentía conforme con esto.

-Esta terminando de la manera que yo no quiero Fire Man, solo tranquilízate y hablemos de esto- Volvió a tratar de convencerlo y parar esto, pero parecía ser que no se iba a lograr lo que quería al oírlo gruñir.

- **¡NO ESCUCHARE MAS DE TI Y TUS SUCIOS TRUCOS!-**

Iba a atacar nuevamente solo para verse interrumpido por un Charged Shot desde una distancia lejana.

-¡Ey! Acaso me perdí de algo- Aterrizó cerca de donde estaban, el Mega Man de este mundo, se hallaba aliviado de que todos se encontrarán bien.

Hasta darse cuenta que había alguien que se parecía mucho a él.

-Uummm Mini, ¿Acaso tengo otro efecto secundario del arma de Fire Man que me hace ver cosas?- Pregunto parpadeando varias veces para asegurarse de lo que veía no era una falla.

-Negativo chico, incluso sus lecturas son idénticas a las tuyas- Escucho la voz de Mini respondiéndole su duda al bombardero azul que asintió.

-Mega Man, antes de que insinúes algo sobre el déjame decirte que estuvo manteniendo en raya a Fire Man hasta que regresaras, y no es para presumir ni nada pero hace un excelente trabajo- Se metió Suna a explicarle a Mega Man de lo que ocurrió en su ausencia.

-Ya veo... Bueno, gracias por mantenerlo bajo control yo me encargo del resto-

-Perdón chico, pero algo me dice que necesitarás ayuda-

-¡ **DEJEN DE IGNORARME**!-

Grito Fire Man molesto al ver que no les prestaban atención y disparando uno de sus proyectiles a donde estaban Suna junto al Dr. Light y Breaker.

Mega Man y Megaman reaccionaron ante esto yendo hacia ellos solo para ver cómo su otro yo era cubierto en una aura azul y llego rápidamente con los tres salvando los del ataque.

-¡Wow! Mini, ¿viste eso?-

-Claro que lo vi, ese chico parece tener una especie de sistema que le permite ir más rápido-

- **¡Power Gear!** -

Ahora salió una aura de color rojo de Megaman mientras cargaba su Buster para liberar un Charged Shot seguido de otro de color rojo que acertó después del azul a un Fire Man con la guardia baja después del primero mandándolo lejos.

Miro su Buster impresionado de lo que acabo de ver.

-Tenemos que refugiarnos y pronto-

Llamo a Mega Man para buscar un lugar donde puedan mantener a los tres a salvo de Fire Man.

Miro a todos lados hasta notar cerca de la fuente una tapa de alcantarillado.

Indicó el lugar y fueron a este de inmediatamente antes que Fire Man se parara nuevamente y los descubriera.

-Ugh, las alcantarillas ¿En serio?- Se quejo la chica al oler el espantoso aroma del lugar de los desperdicios.

-Apestoso es mejor que quemado- Dijo Mega Man bajando junto a los demás y notando como su otro yo le salía humo. -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, solo el sobrecalentamiento del sistema Double Gear que olvide desactivar- Contesto ya con las fuerzas renovadas.

-Akk, quiero decir Mega Man-

-Alejate de mí creatura robótica- Interfirió el sargento al tener a Mega Man cerca de él.

-Señor Breaker, sé que no se lleva bien con los robots, pero le salvaron la vida y eso es más importante.- Se metió Rock antes de que su otro yo comentará algo que molestará al sargento y volviera a decir algo de su odio a ellos.

Que ya empezaban a hartar. Solo que...

-Pides que yo le agradezca, déjame decirte que el día en el que agradezca a un robot será- -

-Sera hoy, Mega Man te encuentras bien-

-¿Cuál de los dos?- Pregunto Mini dentro del casco Rock confuso a quien se refería.

Se podían escuchar los quejidos de Fire Man desde arriba, parece tratar de tomar la tapa de alcantarillado con mucha dificultad por una razón. Falta de manos.

- _Ya no le veo sorpresa que haya robots que le faltan las manos_ \- Eso y que su Doctor Light siempre tiene en cuenta darle un sistema de manos a sus creaciones para construcción.

Aunque nunca para ser gracioso verlos esforzarse.

-Chico yo me aseguro de dejarlos en un lugar más seguro, tu encárgate de Fire Man por el momento- Dijo para empezar a guiar a los tres a un lugar lejos de la batalla.

En lo que se alejaban se pudo escuchar el sonido de un disparo cargado al agua como un géiser.

Una vez que sintió que ya estaban muy lejos Rock tomo una escaleras que lo llevaron a una rejilla, pudo notar un espejo en la pared blanca.

-Bueno no estoy seguro cual baño es, Suna te diré que te tapes los ojos si se trata del de niños y si el de niñas usaré el Speed Gear para salir los tres de ahí sin que nos vean- Mencionó para cargar su Buster y disparar un disparo a la rejilla para darles paso.

Cuando se asomó pudo notar que no era el baño que esperaba, sino el baño de robots.

-Sargento Night, creo que tendrá que taparse los ojos es el baño de robots-

 **[Fire Man]**

 **[Mega Man (NES)]**

Rock salió del baño de robots para para ir al salón más cercano, entro al salón de 20 donde estaban refugiado la mayoría de los estudiantes.

-¡Miren es Mega Man!- Escucho a uno de los niños mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

-Señor Bert Wily, es de mala educación señalar con el dedo a las personas- Casi se le pasa un corto circuito a Rock al escuchar eso.

Miro al chico que lo señaló para ver quién como lucia **él** en este mundo.

Es un niño por el momento y puede ver que es alguien en buen camino, solo que le concierna el logo en su camisa. Al menos aún tenía el cabello.

Iba a decir algo solo para que la ventana se viera destruida por uno de los proyectiles de Fire Man.

Rock salió por la ventana, viendo como Mega Man lidiaba contra Fire Man con su propia arma. En sus años de pelea contra robots reprogramados o hechos para matarlo, ha aprendido que usar sus propias armas es una mala idea.

A excepción de Metal Man.

-¡ **QUEDATE QUIETO DE UNA BUENA VEZ**!-

-Oblígame antorcha-

Los ataques del chico parecían hacerle efecto a Fire Man, pero el robot de fuego no se quedaba atrás y empezó a atacar con ambos cañones hacia el.

Entro en la pelea con tres disparos de su Buster obligando a Fire Man a cambiar de blanco, que llamó la otra molestia azul, choco su cañón con el suelo para que su disparo creará un muro de fuego que se dirigía a donde estaba.

Brinco sobre el muro de fuego y empezó a disparar con varias ráfagas de su Buster a Fire Man.

Se abalanzó contra el en un intento de aplastarlo con sus cañones o darle un golpe, pero fallaba cada ataque por la ventaja de su tamaño y agilidad.

-HAA!-

Disparo otro disparo cargado que hizo Fire Man retroceder por el impacto de esta.

-Oye el está peleando contra mi- Reclamo Mega Man llegando donde Rock.

Podía ver algo extraño en el, actuaba de manera distinta. Podía ver enojo, ira, frustración, como el fuego… Como Fire Man.

-Te recomiendo que no uses el arma de Fire Man, te está afectando-

-¡Y qué, le estoy ganando de todos modos!- Exclamó haciendo a un lado a Megaman para ir por Fire Man. Solo que recibió uno de los proyectiles de Fire Man a la cara y aumentara su ira. -¡Gran error cara de vela!-

Volvieron a la pelea esos dos dejando Rock observando, esa ira no era común, tenía que ver con Fire Man ese cambio de actitud. Ese sistema de replicación ha de tener una falla que toma cosas que nadie quiere por error.

Solo suspiro para ir a apoyarlo.

La paciencia de Fire Man se estaba acabando y los ataques que realizaba eran más bruscos y erráticos de lo que ya eran.

Esquivaron las flamas para quedar detrás de un punto ciego de Fire Man, no iban a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

-Ahora, ¡ **POWER GEAR**!-

-¡No me digas que hacer!-

Rock libero su poderoso disparo cargado de color azul y rojo, que por el impacto contra los cañones de Fire Man en su intento de bloquear el ataque, quedó expuesto para el ataque de su propia arma replicada por parte de Mega Man que lo mando a un torre cerca de la escuela.

Mega Man estaba recibiendo las alabanzas de los estudiantes que estaban cerca por haber vencido a Fire Man.

-A veces es bueno recibir el agradecimiento de los demás- Dijo contemplando el momento de gloria de su otro yo.

Solo que una pequeña sacudida tuvo que arruinarlo, ¿ese tipo no sabe rendirse o que le pasa?

- **¡No se burlen de MI!-**

En su ira, disparo una de sus bolas de fuego directo a los estudiantes que estaban cerca de Mega Man, y este no iba permitirlo poniéndose entre el ataque y ellos.

La fuerza del ataque fue tan fuerte que mandó a Mega Man directo a la pared cercana y que por el impacto se agrieto la pared provocando que cayeran cerca de los estudiantes.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que se hallaban a salvo, pero le preocupo Mega Man ya que desde su perspectiva sabe muy bien que sería lo primero que se le viniera a la mente.

Pensaría que fueron aplastados.

 **-Vas a pagar muy caro, lo que acabaste de ¡HACER!-** prácticamente lo grito, lleno de ira y furia contra Fire Man que se hallaba satisfacción en lo que "hizo*.

Antes de poder hacer algo Suna se interpuso en su camino tratando de detenerlo, algo que Rock comprendió ya que no se hallaba pensando racionalmente y su juicio era denegado por la ira que Fire Man le pasó.

Tomo a Suna y la llevo a un lugar alejado de la batalla, cerca de la fuente, solo que ella seguía persistiendo en no dejarle ir.

Ya tenía suficiente con esa arma endemoniada.

Aprovecho el momento en que miraba como el director ayudaba a los estudiantes que casi fueron aplastados.

-¿Uhh?- Quedó confundido al ver cómo Rock lo tomo del Buster.

En un nano segundo Rock empezó a tomar la arma de Fire Man del sistema de Mega Man, perdiendo el poder y recobrar su verdadero yo.

 **[GET YOUR WEAPONS READY]**

 **[GET EQUIPPED WITH: FIRE CANON]**

Eso deberá de ser suficiente.

 **-Los humanos no nos mandan a nosotros, los tontos no son capaces de salvarte-** Decía Fire Man acercándose a donde estaban, Rock solo bajo el Buster.

-Ellos no los necesitan los humanos pueden pelear por si mismo, habrá guerra ¡No es eso cierto!- Intervino el sargento entrando en escena con su típico anhelo por la guerra contra los robots.

Rock iba a replicar, a expresar todo lo que ha vivido, darle pedazo de su conocimiento a ese pequeño cerebro de dictador de ese sujeto, hacerle saber que si va a querer, pues no será una guerra control los robots. Sino una contra **él.**

Solo que alguien sabio que ha conocido en su mundo era el que hablo por él.

-No Breaker. El tiempo de guerra ha terminado hace tiempo, la unión es una de las respuestas racionales.- Decía el Dr. Light con sabias palabras que Rock sabe que su padre tendría, sin importar de que mundo fuera.

- **¿Osea que estás diciendo que soy irracional? ¡Pues tú debes de serlo también!-**

-No, el doctor se refiere a que estabas cegado por la ira. Y yo también, debemos de parar ya que nadie ganará- Inquirió Mega Man hacerle entender lo que el doctor Light se refería, y el también al no ser ajeno al sentimiento. No sabría que hacer si no tuviera a su creador.

 **-Yo no le hablo a los humanos-**

-¿Y que hay de mi, no hablarías conmigo?- Se metió uno de los robots tostadores, que le dio un pequeño susto a Rock por salir de la nada.

- **Mi problema no es con los robots niño, sino con él** \- Contesto Fire Man dirigiéndose a Breaker con la palabra, que iba a replicar, pero verse interrumpido por Bert.

Alrededor de ellos estaban tanto estudiantes humanos y robots, llenando de molestia al robot por estar protegiendo al sargento y al doctor.

-Ellos no están protegiendo eso, sino algo más importante.- Dijo Mega Man para mostrarle la ciudad de Silicon City y su hermoso panorama. -La unión, mira lo que construimos con eso.-

-Y mira lo que pasa sin está.- Mostró lo que pasó a aquel edificio de anoche.

Podían ver cómo Fire Man estaba confundido, no podían encontrar una buena manera de responder. A veces la psicología es la mejor arma que existe en el mundo.

Fue tanto que Fire Man no aguanto más y huyó con sus cañones disparando al suelo para hacer un hueco e irse.

Se hallaban tranquilos solo para ser sorprendidos por las alabanzas de los demás, y el doctor Light se acercaba orgulloso a los dos.

-Que trabajo más excepcional ustedes dos- Felicito a los dos que no podían estar más que agradecidos.

-Bueno ustedes hicieron el trabajo duro- Contesto con una sonrisa cansada. -Bueno a excepción de ser quemado y lanzado a la ciudad-

Solo para que Rock pusiera su mano en su hombro mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Es por eso que nosotros peleamos, para defender a los no pueden y quien sabe, talvez también puedan ayudarte a ti de otra manera.-

Se rio un poco para empezar a toser un poco al igual que Mini, que salió de su casco por el aire fresco. -Puedes repetir eso, todo mientras el sargento bobalicón no hizo nada-

Eso los hizo darse cuenta de algo, donde estaba el sargento Night. La ironía a su máximo esplendor y justo cuando dijo que lo iba a vigilar.

-El se fue…- Dijo Suna mirando a todos lados por algún indicio del sargento.

-Ha de estar reflexionando por todo lo que pasó hoy, pero conociéndolo dudo que sea la última vez que sabremos del sargento Night.- Dijo en un tono serio sobre lo que haya pasado con el sargento, está muy seguro de su inminente regreso. -Pero ahora celebremos el verdadero espíritu de Silicon City-

-La unión entre humanos y robots y nuestro héroe-

Los estudiantes empezaron a aplaudirle a nuestros héroes, solo que dejó a su otro yo hablando con su hermana.

-Disculpe doctor Light quiero hablar con usted de algo, pero eso puede esperar hasta más tarde.-

-Si quieres podemos reunirnos en un restaurante al lado este de la ciudad y ahí me hablas de lo que me quieres preguntar, que sea a las ocho-

Rock asintió y empezó a ir donde Mega Man con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Ya te vas?-

-Solo me retiraré, quien sabe si vayamos a encontrarnos cuando alguien lo necesite. Solo prométeme esto.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que siempre usarás tus poderes para proteger a los demás, en especial a los que más lo necesiten y mantener la paz entre humanos y robots con su nueva unión como uno solo-

-Hecho-

Ambos chocaron los Mega Busters en señal de compañerismo y respeto mutuo.

Fue cubierto por una luz para irse del lugar en un rayo de luz azul que se perdió en el cielo azul, todo mientras Mega Man miraba.

-¿Acaso nosotros nos podemos tele transportar también?-

-Negativo chico-

-Aw-

 **[×•|`~≠***^]**

- **Usted me dijo que todos se pondrían en contra de ellos jefe** \- Dijo Fire Man en un tono nervioso a la persona sentada en aquella silla frente a varios monitores dándole la espalda al robot de fuego.

-Claro que lo dije y aún así no lo hicieron- Con tan solo oír su voz se sabía que era el mismísimo sargento Breaker Night y no me vengan que les arruine la sorpresa que capítulos más tarde ya ni se molestan en mantenerlo en secreto, ni siquiera ocultaron la voz dios santo.

- **No le falle cierto, si lo hice me pondría molesto y no sé si pueda aguantarlo** \- Al parecer Fire Man si se preocupaba de su estado de ira, talvez si es capaz de ver sus debilidades el mismo que parecía ser un robot diferente al de antes.

-En lo contrario, fuiste excepcional en esparcir el mensaje los demás lo oirán, los robots oirán nuestro llamado y además ya sabemos la debilidad de esta ciudad-

Uno de los monitores con un mapa de la ciudad cambio para mostrar a Mega Man corriendo en uno de los edificios de la ciudad.

 _El día de hoy inicia la caída de la humanidad ¡Mega Man! Rómpelo… y el romperá Silicon City._

 **[Mega Man 2]**

 **[Prologue Theme]**

Solo para notar desde lejos en un edificio a Megaman mirando a la ciudad con su Buster activado.

 _Y a él también… Siento que una nueva amenaza a la que debemos de enfrentar ha de ser exterminada antes de tiempo._

 **[Fin]**


	3. Drilling Deep

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta:**_

 **MegaMan: Fully Charged ¡MEGA BLAST!**

 _ **[Los personajes de Megaman y MegaMan: Fully Charged le pertenecen a Capcom y Man of Action respectivamente]**_

 **[Episodio 3]**

 **[Drilling Deep]**

Pasó un gran temblor a las lejanías de Silicon City, y no por cierto robot con taladros que justo ahora estaba viajando bajo tierra, sino vino de el hogar del famoso Doctor Thomas Light a la lejanía.

Los dos hijos del doctor fueron a ver lo que pasaba en su laboratorio para ver cómo el doctor junto a Rock salían del laboratorio un poco quemados, bueno Rock estaba más rojo que una tetera hirviendo.

-No se me acerquen, estoy en grandes niveles de sobrecalentamiento- Decía, mientras mantenía la distancia de los demás para ir a la piscina.

-Aquí tienes papá- Le paso una toalla húmeda a su padre quien agradecido la tomo para limpiarse la cara.

-Espero que tomes todos los apuntes que puedas Aki, Suna me contó que estabas un poco caído en química- Aki solo le lanzó una mirada a su hermana que se la devolvía con una sonrisa.

Los dos partieron a la escuela, bueno a ir con Bert primero por cierto inconveniente que sufrió ayer, dejando la casa solo para los tres: Rush, Light y Rock, que ya salió de la piscina con sus sistemas ya refrescados.

-Si quisieras te podría meter a esa escuela para que pasaras más tiempo con ellos-

-Me gustaría, pero justo ahora quiero centrarme en volver a mí mundo además del hecho que un robot tenga que ir a la escuela es...-

-¿Ridículo?-

-Eso mismo es además Aki es un robot, simplemente se puede buscar la información del tema-

-Si hicieran eso, se perdería la gracia que ellos pudieran crecer en mente-

-A veces se me olvida que usted es el Doctor Light y su sabiduría siempre está presente, no estará planeando en estudiar las Inteligencias Artificiales de estos para llegar a un punto casi humano-

-Suena como si mi otro yo lo estuviera haciendo ahora mismo-

-Si, de hecho término hace tiempo de estudiarlas y justo ahora está trabajando en-

Fueron interrumpidos por otro temblor, que sí vino de cierto robot con taladros bajo tierra, que se sintió cerca de la zona. Para saber lo que pasaba tomo el control de la tele, buscando el canal de noticias y ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Ahí está!-

 _Noticias de último minuto, en Silicon City han ocurrido diferentes temblores en distintas áreas de la ciudad provocando grandes grietas en el suelo y varios accidentes, por suerte no hay registros de que hubieran muertos en los accidentes._

 _Según algunos sujetos avistaron a un robot con taladros fue el que ocasionó todo esto, no se pudo conseguir imágenes de él. El Good Guild se encuentra investigando a fondo._

 _Esta es Chun Ly en Silicon City News._

Esa era la señal que Rock necesitaba, ahora portando su Mega Buster de su armadura azul y a la cual todos lo conocían como Megaman.

-¡Rush Jet!- Ordenó, solo para no recibir nada por parte de Rush que lo miraba confuso.

Thomas se le acercó para susurrarle unas cosas a Rock que lo dejaron rojo por la vergüenza de la situación. Rush no venía equipado con las habilidades de su Rush.

-Perdón , es la costumbre- Disculpo para empezar a salir por la puerta, solo que noto una de las patinetas de Aki antes de salir.

¡Idea!

 **[READY]**

 **[¡GO!]**

-¡Mega-nize Me!-

 **[Mega-nize Me]**

 **[MegaMan: Fully Charged (Remix)]**

El casco de Aki se materializó encima de su cabeza cambiando el color de sus ojos café a unos azules para proseguir dentro de su cabeza con Mini jalando una palanca para iniciar el proceso de transformación del cuerpo de Aki, poco a poco se iba materializando una armadura en su cuerpo y que su mano izquierda fuera cambiada por el poderoso Mega Buster. Con la transformación completa, fue al rescate.

Una de las trabajadores que casi caen en la grieta perdió el agarre de la orilla y casi cayendo al abismo solo para ser salvada por Mega Man a tiempo, unos escombros les iban a caer pero gracias a su Buster los destruyó de un disparo.

Salto a la superficie de nuevo dejando a la trabajadora en un lugar seguro, solo para escuchar como uno de los vehículos que utilizan estaba empezando a caerse junto a un trabajador tratando de no caer.

Antes que cayera fue tomado por la mano de Mega Man y levantado para ser cargado a la seguridad mientras el camión empezó a caerse, con un disparo de su Mega Buster los saco ambos fuera del peligro.

Lo depósito en un lugar lejos de aquel agujero y se retiró en busca de lo que ocasionaba esto.

-Mega Mini escanea el área que necesitamos saber con lo que lidiamos-

-Con lo que estamos lidiando no es un accidente azul, fue- Fue interrumpido por el repentino aparecimiento de un rastro de RP muy grande donde estaban. -¡Wow! Ahí vienen-

-¿Donde? No veo nada-

-Perdón que quise decir por debajo-

Bajo sus pies empezó a salir un taladro que lo obligó a retroceder y presenciar como un robot naranja con taladros de manos y uno en la cabeza salió con la puerta de un carro siendo destruido por su taladro principal e iniciar a taladrar un camión cercano.

-Eso es nuevo. Oye grandote te das cuenta que tú cabeza está destrozando el lugar-

Solo hizo que el robot algo fastidiado se detuviera y usará sus manos en vez de la cabeza.

-Si te das cuenta-

Salto para evadir uno de los pedazos de metal que se desprendieron del camión que taladraba, una vez en tierra disparo un disparo a la espalda de este para llamar su atención.

Al sentir el cosquilleo del disparo se empezó a dirigir hacia Mega Man molesto y con ganas de abrirle un hueco en el pecho. Y lo sé, eso suena muy oscuro para un historia a la que le di clasificación K, pero el mismo Aki dijo otra cosa que es igual de perturbador en una serie para niño en el mismo episodio.

-No quiero lastimarte, sea lo que te haya puesto a girar porque no vas despacio un poco y hablamos-

 _-Bueno chistes de taladro en una sola oración. Bien-_

-Jeh, lo intento-

Aquel robot atacó con sus taladros siendo Mega Man que logró esquivar su ataque a tiempo para luego realizar una barrida pasando por debajo de los pies del enemigo y dispararle uno de los disparos comprimidos de su Buster que no pareció hacerle un efecto a esa potente armadura.

Volvió a intentar con otros disparos que surgieron con el mismo resultado, no eran capaces de dañar en nada a la capa metálica de el tipo de los taladros.

-Ninguno de mis disparos le hace nada, hora de llevar la pelea a una longitud cercana-

Fue corriendo hacia el para realizar un brinco mientras cargaba un pequeño disparo que al contacto solo hizo retroceder al robot, siendo visto por Suna y Bert.

Escucho el sonido de su celular vibrar con un mensaje del Silisap, que original no... Ay ese lo inventé yo, tratándose de Rock.

 **Rock: Justo ahora me dirijo a donde están. ¿Como luce el robot? Taladros como manos y de color naranja o una robot humanoide de pelo marrón con armadura verde que usa taladros también.**

 **Suna: El primero que mencionaste.**

 **Rock: Drill Man. De acuerdo debo de estar llegando en poco tiempo** -

-... Podría usar algo de ese musculo extra. Mini prepara para replicación-

-¿Estas seguro de eso chico? Aún somos nuevos para todo el asunto de copiar cosas-

Mega Man fue pateado al techo del carro para agacharse a tiempo del momento que casi le hacen un hueco en toda la cabeza con el taladro.

-¿Si quieres que tenga otro hueco en la cabeza? Pues si estoy seguro- De eso les estaba hablando.

Salió de ahí con el impulso de su Buster al disparar un disparo al suelo, una vez lejos de peligro activo la replicación y en ese rayo que salió de su Buster empezó a copiar las esquemas del otro.

No iba a permitir eso y se aseguró que no pudiera copiarle sus armas, solo que no pudo detenerlo en el proceso y con MegaMan con sus esquemas bajo su poder.

-¡Y tenemos las esquemas!-

-¡Pues usemos las! Activa… Emm, las esquemas del tipo de los giros-

Activo las esquemas y mientras todo parecía bien su cabeza empezó a dar giros de 360 grados repentinamente y perdiendo el control del movimiento de su cuerpo por esa falla, pedía que Mini cancelara la arma solo que no podía por los constantes giros de la cabeza de Aki.

Al ver que Mega Man no podía hacer nada por aquella falla, volvió a lo que hacía para tomar con sus taladros y lanzarlo a esa misma grieta que hizo momentos atrás y retirarse con uno de sus túneles.

Aki por su falta de control casi cayó en aquel gran hueco provocado por Drill Man, solo para ser atrapado justo a tiempo de la mano por cierto bombardero azul de otra dimensión.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Dijo una vez que lo subió de ahí.

-Si, pero se me escapó.-

-No te preocupes, solo tómatelo con calma que yo me encargo del resto-

-Lo que tú digas jefe…- Escucharon a Mini solo para que segundos después se le oyera vomitar su desayuno.

Aki le paso los datos de la arma de Drill Man a Rock, a diferencia de su replicación el chip de copia era más eficaz y sin efectos secundarios, para que esté se retirará entrando al hueco por el que huyó Drill Man.

-¿Oye eso de ahí no era tu patineta?-

-¿¡Mi patineta!?-

 **[GET EQUIPPED WITH: DRILL ARM]**

-Rayos a donde podrá haber ido- Decía Megaman mirando por los túneles que hizo Drill Man.

Y si que eran demasiados que ya parecían laberinto todos los túneles que hizo, no sabe por cuál fue y estar bajo tierra causaba interferencia en sus radares internos. Tendrá que actualizarlos más tarde.

Estaba recibiendo un llamado, pero la interferencia no le dejaba contestar. Tendrá que volver a la superficie para contestar y saber de quién era la llamada.

-Rock aquí, ¿que ocurre?-

 _¿Te has visto afectado por el arma de Drill Man? Si no lo estás necesito decirte que el chico ha tenido problemas con está._

-Te refieres a lo que pasó cerca de la escuela, eso tuvo que haber sido una falla mientras lo replicaban. ¿Cómo está Aki?-

 _Solo avergonzado por alguna razón, se burlan de él por los repentinos giros que hace la cabeza y sus nuevas "taladrillas". Ya le he dicho que no se preocupe y que haré los análisis necesarios para saber qué pasa en verdad._

-Dile de mi parte que no se avergüence por eso, nadie tiene un buen día y le pasan cosas . Y si se sale de control todo, que vaya a la enfermería para que le ayuden.-

Cerro contacto y volvió a buscar bajo tierra el paradero de Drill Man, ahora donde se habrá metido cara de taladro.

Sin que se diera cuenta en una de las televisores de un almacén mostraban las noticias de que los ataques se acercaban poco a poco a Skyraisers Inc.

 **[SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT MEGAMAN!]**

-Este día ha sido el peor que haya tenido desde la vez del día de la independencia-

Digamos que hubieron complicaciones con los fuegos artificiales y que quemó parte del patio de la escuela… y el cabello a la novia del director… por accidente.

-Mi carrera escolar está arruinada, no puedo ser Mega Man, ni siquiera puedo ser yo-

-Aki estás sobreactuando, Rock y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que cuando replicamos los esquemas del tipo taladro tuvo que haber sucedido una falla. Pero no es algo que yo no pueda reparar.

Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del celular de Aki sonar en sus pantalones, con una pequeña canción que posiblemente Rock haya escuchado de algún edificio, se trataba de Suna.

-Deberías de preguntarle por algo de ayuda-

Fue silenciado por Aki quien no estaba humor para los comentarios de su pequeño que habita en su cabeza.

-Puedo lidiar con esto yo solo-

-¿Aki dónde estás?-

-Ya sabes en algún sitio-

-Sea donde estés debería de ser en la central. Reportes indican que ese robot loco está haciendo estragos en Skyraisers Corp.-

Se mostró en el teléfono celular un vídeo de Drill Man atacando la corporación. -He tratado de comunicarme con Rock, pero no responde a mis mensajes o llamadas-

-Debe seguir bajo tierra. Entendido, voy para allá-

Empezó a salir del baño a hurtadillas, que se le eran difíciles por sus taladrillas, hasta notar la gran cantidad de estudiantes en el área.

-Eh!? Con toda esta gente no hay manera que pueda escabullirme sin girar, chocarme o romper cosas en el camino-

-Mantente firme chico. Silicon City necesita a Mega Man y ¡Ahora!-

Empujo a Aki, a pesar de su tamaño de Pulgarcito, para avanzar y se le quitará la vergüenza solo para que sus taladrillas se activarán desprevenidamente con Aki sabiendo bien que no lo lograra, solo para que desaparecieran y resultará con el cayendo al suelo de espaldas, haciendo que todos se dieran cuenta a pesar que hubieran sonidos de taladro en antes.

Justo entre los que se reían de Aki, estaba un Bert pasando hasta notar a su amigo quien tenía una mirada decaída por la vergüenza.

-¡AHA! Aki tu no vas a ganar esta vez-

-¿Bert?-

-¡Observen! ¡Bert Wily, el creador del corte de cadáver!-

Se quitó la gorra para revelar su mal corte de cabello que lo dejo parcialmente calvo en esa parte de la cabeza y como los presentes empezaron a reírse de Bert y su cabello mal cortado.

Aki se dirigió confuso a donde estaba Bert para que le dijera lo que estaba pasando.

-No te acuerdas que tenemos una "competencia" de quién tendría la mayor de carcajadas posibles. Y estoy seguro que mi corte supera por mucho a tu cara giratoria, giros-

Aki miro a su alrededor notando las risas de los demás para sentirse diferente después de los malos momentos que tuvo. -¿Huh? Esto no se siente tan mal, de hecho porque me estaba sintiendo tan avergonzado en antes.-

Dijo para que Bert se acercara y pusiera la palma de su mano en la espalda de su amigo y acompañarlo a la salida.

-Gracias Bert, realmente salvaste mi trasero metálico en antes-

-Pude notar que no estabas teniendo un buen día y parecía que no ibas a pedir algo de ayuda a alguien, por eso decidí que yo Wily te me uniera. ¿Mejores amigos?-

-Por siempre, no sabes cuanto me ayudaste momentos atrás-

Se retiró dejando solo al Wily de este mundo solo para apreciar su mal corte, que a decir verdad no le quedaba nada de hecho iba en su persona y talvez le de ideas para el Halloween que viene.

 **[Megaman! Fighting for ever lasting peace!]**

 **[Drill Man]**

 **[Mega Man 4 (NES)]**

Se hallaba Drill Man causando destrozos en aquella corporación que tan solo escuchar alguien decir "Skyraisers" lo hacía hervir de irá contra la compañía.

-¡Oye Girador, se acabó el juego!- Se escuchó la voz de Mega Man venir a toda velocidad con una de las rampas por la que estaba deslizándose.

Solo para que sus fallas le hicieran perder el balance y cayera directo, chocando con Drill Man en el proceso.

Drill Man se levantó molestó contra el bombardero azul dirigiéndose donde estaba, ante esto Aki empezó una conversación para lidiar con esto de una manera pacífica.

-He notado que te ves algo avergonzado últimamente, y no soy ajeno a ese sentimiento, pero puedes superarlo si le pides a alguien ayuda. ¿Qué dices taladros?-

-¡Mi nombre es Drill Man!... Y nací con una gran pasión por la música.-

Eso dejó fuera de lugar al robot de armadura azul y a su pequeño navegador, no esperaban ese cambio en Drill Man.

-Siempre cuando tuviera la oportunidad, pondría mis manos en cualquier instrumento. Cuando las tenía.-

 _Era el Beethoven de la época, mi amor a esta era inseparable solo que mi padre no estaba de acuerdo con mi gustos y me obligó a trabajar en el negocio de la familia: minería._

 _Acepte porque me lo pedía mi padre, las cosas iban bien hasta que nuestro negocio fue comprado por Skyraisers Corp. Aumentando las ganancias al coste de mi apasionado amor._

-Si tanto quieres tus manos devuelta, por qué no le pides ayuda a alguien y déjame decirte que conozco a cierto genio de la robótica que puede ayudarte-

-Eso fue antes… ¡Esto es ahora!-

Atacó con sus taladros a Mega Man que logró esquivar con una barrida pasando por debajo de él y acertarle varios disparos en la espalda.

Clavo sus taladros en el suelo para crear un pequeño temblor que dejará sin balance a Mega Man, veía que funcionaba su estrategia hasta que una potente esfera de color rojo y azul lo tomara por sorpresa y le causará bastante daño.

Volteo a ver para ver a Megaman apuntándole con su Buster, del que le salía algo de humo, volvió a atacar con los disparos de su cañón azul que lograban penetrar la defensa de la armadura del robot minero.

Activo sus taladros y corrió al ataque, Megaman volvió a atacar con su Buster solo que estos fueran repelados por el giro rápido de los taladros que Drill Man tiene de manos, que a decir verdad si eran muy útiles pero no para su pasión pérdida.

-Tenemos que encargarnos de esos taladros de alguna forma, repela los disparos de nuestros Busters-

-Dudo que puedan repelar los disparos potenciados por el Power Gear, pero tampoco queremos destruirlo-

Los dos estaban tratando de lidiar con Drill Man mientras buscaban la manera de detenerlo sin tener que dejarlo en piezas. Rock iba a disparar otro disparo cargado hasta notar un tono rojo en los taladros de Drill Man, su uso estaba siendo continuó que ya empezaban a sobrecalentar sus sistemas… son... Un recuerdo de esta mañana con el en niveles grandes de sobrecalentamiento llegaron a su cabeza.

Miro a Aki quien también lo noto y entendía lo que pasaba, miro a su maestro y ambos asintieron al saber cuál era el plan.

-Mini activa los esquemas de Fire Man-

-Estas seguro de eso Aki, sabes muy bien que sus poderes te hacen perder la paciencia-

-Tenemos un plan y tú me vas ayudar-

Los dos bombarderos de color azul activaron los poderes de Fire Man, obteniendo una apariencia similar a este solo que Rock se parecía más al ver cómo su casco tomo la forma de la de Fire Man y su arma era la misma al igual que la pintura de la armadura.

 **[Variable Weapons System… Online]**

 **[EQUIPPED FLAME CANNON]**

-¡Ahora!-

Ambos abrieron fuego con la modalidad de lanzallamas ante el ataque de Drill Man con ambos taladros, necesitaban hacer que sus taladros se sobrecalentaran para parar su ataque.

No se estaba deteniendo por nada y creaba una presión para Aki quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco como los taladros que se acercaban.

-Solo un poco… más-

-Mantén la calma Aki-

-Rock tiene razón, sino te calmas estaré obligado a detener el uso de los esquemas de Fire Man-

Usaron la máxima potencia del arma en el último momento, cuando se dieron cuenta que Drill Man había parado su ataque por sus taladros ya sobrecalentados dejándolo sin manera de defenderse en contra de los Megamen.

-¡No! Mi taladros, cesaron- Cayó sin siquiera poder moverlos.

-¡Si! No importa lo grande que seas nadie soporta tanto calor-

-¡Oh si! Y definitivamente tampoco nosotros. Desactivando los esquemas-

-Lo hiciste muy bien Mega, es bueno saber que tomas en cuenta las consecuencias de los esquemas y buscas la manera de que no te afecten-

Los dos celebraron chocando sus cañones, para luego dirigirse a apoyar a Drill Man.

-Solo toma nuestras manos para ir a un mejor futuro que este-

Drill Man solo hizo seña a sus taladros sobrecalentados. -Claro una vez que se refresquen del calentamiento-

-Nadie te otorga una segunda oportunidad todo el tiempo-

Para sorpresa de los dos el taladro en la espalda de Drill Man se movió a su trasero para taladrar el suelo y huir de los dos bajo tierra. Ambos miraron el hueco que hizo al no haberse visto eso venir, que hasta Mini salió del casco de Aki.

-¿No van a decir nada de lo raro que fue eso?-

-Nope, lo perdimos y estoy seguro que nos tomara algo de tiempo en encontrarlo-

-Activa el Drill Arm, me fue muy útil para pasar por todos esos túneles que hizo-

Ambos saltaron adentro del hueco para perseguir a Drill Man, a veces están esas personas que niegan la ayuda de los demás a pesar de que las tengan al frente.

-Y hablando de música, siempre me vi interesado por esta-

 _Mini saco una guitarra y empezó a tocar una canción, que a Rock se le hacía bastante familiar, solo para que Aki reclamará que si tocaba eso en toda la persecución se le pegara a la cabeza._

 _-Mini no sabía que tuvieras el don de una estrella de Rock-_

 _-Y espero que tu tengas la de un constructor Rock, me debes una patineta nueva-_

 _-Te prometo que te la voy a reparar, si es que me prestas tus_ _ **dos manos**_ _Aki-_

 _-Solo trata de no remplazarlas con taladros o no sé, agujas o púas-_

 _-Si tan solo supieras la gran cantidad de robots que he conocido y que tienen el defecto de que les den armas de manos._

 **[FIN]**


	4. Videodrone

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

 **MegaMan: Fully Charged ¡MEGA BLAST!**

 _ **Los personajes de Megaman y MegaMan: Fully Charged le pertenecen a Capcom y Man of Action respectivamente.**_

 **[Episodio 4]**

 **[Videodrone]**

En la casa de los Light se hallaba Aki jugando su video juego favorito; Chilly Dodgers, mientras se hacía porras a el mismo por la buena jugada que estaba haciendo.

De en vez en cuando necesitan entretenerse con algo no tan productivo como los videojuegos, incluso Rock lo entendía. Justo ahora se hallaba jugando el Ultimate en su consola de juegos, que no me pregunten como es que se la trajo solo voy a decirles que no es justo que tenga un Nintendo Switch antes que yo que me rompo la espalda cada sábado WAAAAAHHH.

-Parece que alguien está muy alegre- Dijo Suna haciendo que Aki parara su baile de la victoria algo avergonzado.

-¡Pues como no debería de estarlo, rompí mi nuevo récord en Chilly Dodgers!-

-Estoy segura que te tomo bastante tiempo batirlo y será lo mismo para lo que te tienes de aprender para el examen de química del Sr. NRT-

-Pero… Chilly Dodgers… Enseñarle a esos bobos quién es el chef… Nuevo récord-

Suna solo rodó los ojos ante la inmadurez de su hermano robot que se vio obligada a tomar el juego de su hermano para ponerse a estudiar como se debe.

-Vamos soy un robot, la química es lo mío- Presumió Aki haciendo como si se supiera toda la tabla periódica, algo gracioso porque yo hice una charla y lo hice muy bien.

-Veamos, dime por lo menos 3 elementos de la tabla periódica-

-Esta el oxígeno, el agua y el…. Sunatoniun- Y lo estaba haciendo tan bien, Rock en verdad le tiene que enseñar cuando tomarse las cosas en serio.

-Te acabas de inventarte lo-

-Pruébalo-

Ella saco su teléfono para mostrarle la tabla y Aki la inspeccionó para estar seguro que estaba en lo correcto y que su hermana se equivocaba, aunque el en realidad era el que se equivocaba.

-Huh, parece ser que no han descubierto todavía el Sunatoniun-.

Eso solo hizo que su hermana le mirará seria por su chiste de tan mala gracia.

-¡Que bien! Más de veinte victorias consecutivas. Pero ya en serio Aki ponte a estudiar-

 **[Al día siguiente]**

Otro día más en la escuela central de Silicon City, todo tranquilo y pacífico con la rutina diaria de una prisión… ¡que diga escuela! Con los estudiantes en sus clases, los maestros dando las clases y enseñándole a todos lo que deben de aprenderse. Todo bien, incluso una robot consejera está en la torre de mensajes de la facilidad metiendo emojis piratas en la pantalla para hipnotizar a todos los que se encuentran aquí.

Un segundo…..

Eso no está bien.

-Solo en unos pocos segundos podrán finalmente relajarse de todos sus problemas mis pequeños.- Decía mientras poco a poco su mensaje llegaba a los dispositivos móviles de cada uno de ellos.

Dentro de la escuela se hallaba Aki leyendo las páginas que se debía de estudiar para el ejercicio de hoy, quejándose de que en vez de esto podría estar jugando su juego favorito.

Hasta que noto a sus compañeros actuando como Zombies mientras sostenían sus teléfonos, recitando la palabra "mejor"

-Emm Mini estás seguro que no tengo un corto circuito- Decía tratando de comprender lo que pasaba.

-Negativo chico, todos tus sistemas están en verde-

Noto a más de ellos e incluso a su amigo Bert junto a los profesores en el mismo estado y no recibía respuesta alguna de alguno de ellos solo "mejor".

-Esto ya ascendió de corto circuito a falla de sistemas- Ya no comprendiendo lo que ocurría. -¿Que se supone que es lo que están viendo?-

-No me mires a mi. La película de Hyphnosis Crusade fueron dos semanas atrás-

-El no es uno de nosotros, muestren le lo mejor- Señaló su maestro de educación física por su estado no zombie como los demás, sacando su teléfono con el vídeo del emoji.

Poco a poco empezaban a rodear a Aki que ya le estaba preocupando todo este asunto de la hipnosis, se salvó gracias a Mini por indicarle un lugar seguro de esos locos.

- **¡Mega-Nize Me!** -

 **[Mega-nize Me]**

 **[MegaMan: Fully Charged (Remix)]**

El casco de Aki se materializó encima de su cabeza cambiando el color de sus ojos café a unos azules para proseguir dentro de su cabeza con Mini jalando una palanca para iniciar el proceso de transformación del cuerpo de Aki, poco a poco se iba materializando una armadura en su cuerpo y que su mano izquierda fuera cambiada por el poderoso Mega Buster. Con la transformación completa, fue al rescate.

Apunto con su Buster al grupo de hipnotizados en defensa propia hasta darse cuenta que lo que iba a hacer era erróneo y no podía lastimarlos así por así.

-No puedo hacerlo Mini, talvez en verdad si estén siendo controlados-

-Buen punto, pero te sugiero que te muevas antes que nos conviertan en uno de ellos-

Aki salió por la ventana aterrizando en el patio afuera de la escuela solo para dar un gran brinco que lo llevó hasta el techo de la escuela.

-Ponme en contacto con Suna y Rock-

 _ **Rock -¿Qué necesitas Aki?-**_

 _ **Suna -Perdón es que lo tenía en silencio-**_

-Suna ¿Acaso eres una zombie con teléfono?-

 _ **Suna -Acaso crees que eso te dejará recuperar tu juego-**_

-Estas bien, es un alivio que no estés como los demás-

 _ **Rock -¿Qué es lo que sucede Aki? Algo me dice que son problemas lo que sucede allá-**_

-Todos los estudiantes y maestros de la facultad están en un estado hipnotizados por algo en sus teléfonos, Suna no mires a ninguna pantalla en especial a la que te llame-

 _ **Suna -No te preocupes, estoy en un lugar donde no podrán alcanzarme-**_

-¿En la piscina?-

 _ **Suna -En la biblioteca-**_

 _ **Megaman -Te sugiero que te mantengas ahí Suna, Aki ya me estoy dirigiendo hacia allá solo resiste un poco y evita ser hipnotizado como los demás-**_

-Entendido corto contacto-

 **[READY]**

 **[¡GO!]**

En un destello de luz azul se apareció Megaman en las afueras de la facultad con su Buster en mano. ¿Quién podría hipnotizar a toda la escuela y porque lo haría? En todas sus batallas contra los malvados planes del Doctor Wily el nunca ha creado un Robot Master con habilidades hipnóticas, algo le dice que este será el primer nuevo robot que se enfrentará en este mundo.

Nunca le ha gustado pelear y véanlo aquí, yendo a una escuela para detener a un robot con la misma arma con la que ha destruido un sinfín de estos a pesar de siempre buscar una mejor solución más sencilla.

Bueno no ha destruido ni un solo robot de los que causan destrozos, pero aún así no le agradaba tener que pelear con ellos, si él lo quisiera podría acabar con ellos de un solo disparo.

Pero jamás se rebajaría a eso, solo que estás guerras ya se vuelven un dolor de cabeza.

Miro arriba para notar a Aki en el techo dándole la señal con su pulgar arriba, asintió para proseguir con investigar el lugar y encontrar al culpable de esto.

Corría por los pasillos arrebatándole los teléfonos a los estudiantes para sacarlos de su trance y asegurándose de no fijarse en la pantalla de estos a pesar de la voz le pedía que lo hiciera para tranquilizarse.

No importaba si se lo pedían de una manera dulce, tenía trabajo que hacer y lo que ella hacía era malo, a pesar que pareciera tener buenas razones.

Noto el Suna Copter pasar cerca de donde estaba, un poco de apoyo aéreo siempre es bienvenido al tratarse de ayuda lejana. Como le gustaría tener a Beat en estos momentos para ayudar junto al dron de la hija de su padre.

 _-Oh vaya que hace alguien como tú aquí, se te nota muy tenso. Deberías de seguir el ejemplo de todos y relajarte, sentirte mejor.- Escucho una voz por el lugar consciente de su presencia en la facultad._

-Quien quiera que seas no dejaré que hipnotices a toda la escuela, lo que haces esta mal y no me detendré hasta que le pongas fin a esto.-

 _-Pero no ves lo tan relajados que están todos. Finalmente encontré la manera para que ya no hayan problemas, ya no deben de preocuparse por cosas como si su interés amoroso no sabe que existe, si los demás se burlan de sus apariencias o que si sus compañeros se pasan burlándose de él.-_

-Señora dígame dónde está por qué me voy asegurar de dejarle varias cosas claras a la cara, porque lo que hace esta mal.-

Rock dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con la causante de todo esto, una robot humanoide de color blanco y morado y cabello anaranjado y vestía en un modelo de vestido y capacidades de levitación y alas.

Al menos era un robot humanoide decente en este mundo.

-Soy todo oídos cariño, pero tranquilízate un poco para que me digas lo que tienes que compartirme.-

 **[Mejor…]**

La búsqueda de Suna la llevo a la torre de la central donde podía apreciar cosas de color morado mirando a la pantalla de comunicación del lugar.

-La señal debe de venir de ahí y lo que ocasionan todo esto deben ser esos… ¿Qué clase de emojis son esos?-

Aki solo hizo que no sabía al ver lo feo que eran esas cosas, inclusos sus sonrisas ya se le grabaron en la cabeza. Ugh… tendrá muchas pesadillas está noche con esas cosas.

Decidió acercarse solo para ser detenido por el disparo de un Buster.

-¿¡Pero que diablos!? ¡Rock!- Protesto al ver que se trató de su otro yo el que hizo el ataque.

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de la forma en la que estaban sus ojos, las mismas que los demás que fueron hipnotizados.

-Rock no tu también-

-Mejor… Mejor…-

No se podía atrever en lastimar a Rock, no tan solo porque era su superior en cada aspecto sino porque era su amigo. Debía de haber una manera de hacer que recobrará la consciencia sin tener que lastimarle en el proceso.

Solo que Rock no estaba dispuesto a cooperar con el.

-Jefe se muy bien que no quieres lastimar a azul, pero si no te defiendes nos harán chatarra a los dos- Decía Mini tratando de hacerle ver qué debía por lo menos defenderse.

Solo algo de daño a Rock debería de ser suficiente para sacarlo de su trance, disparo un tiro cargado que Rock fácilmente esquivo para luego contraatacar con uno de sus disparos cargados.

Aki salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque del Megaman, activo los esquemas de Fire Man para tener algo de ventaja contra Megaman. Disparo bolas de fuego que fueron esquivadas por el bombardero azul que no tuvo problemas en esquivarlas.

Ante el uso de las esquemas de Fire Man, cambio su arma por la de Drill Man. Enterró su taladro en suelo haciendo que grandes rocas se desprendieran de la superficie dirigiéndose hacia Mega Man.

Las neutralizó haciéndolas polvo con la potencia de su Buster una vez que desactivo los esquemas del robot de fuego.

A decir verdad lo ha estado haciendo bastante bien, talvez si pueda sacarlo del trance sin mucho esfuerzo y problemas.

 **[Cinco segundos después…]**

Atravesó diez paredes al recibir de frente un disparo cargado potenciado por el Power Gear, en una escala del uno al diez le daba un veinte por lo doloroso que fue. No un cincuenta por las paredes.

-Tenias razón Suna, parece que Rock está en otro nivel comparado a Fire Man y Drill Man- Decía levantándose algo adolorido admitiendo las palabras de su hermana, solo que la respuesta lo dejó impactado al no creerse lo.

-Mejor… Mejor... Mejor...-

-Suna no tu también- No podía creer que atraparon a su hermana también, solo quedaba el.

Escucho los pasos de Megaman quien ahora portaba el arma de Drill Man, mostrando la apariencia similar en su armadura de ceratanium como los colores naranjas y negro al igual que su casco cambio a una apariencia similar al pecho del robot de taladros junto a su cristal verde.

Fue rodeado por una energía roja en señal de que volvía a usar su Power Gear.

Se hallaba cargando un disparo a máximo poder a escondidas, necesitaba atacarlo desprevenido.

Enterró el taladro al suelo provocando un terremoto en la facultad, incluso pedazos del techo caían ante el poder del Drill Arm potenciado. Aki logró esquivar todos con un tiempo de reacción superior comparado al humano promedio para reaccionar.

Quedo detrás de Rock que no pudo esquivar el disparo obligándolo a recibirlo de lleno.

Fue muy fuerte el impacto del disparo que lo mando lejos a las ciudad de Silicon City, dejando en su cuenta a Aki por el momento.

 **[Daños: 5%]**

 **[Energía: 95%]**

 **[Estado: Estable]**

-¿Dónde estoy?- Finalmente salió del trance y se preguntaba donde estaba, lo único que recuerda era la causante de todo esto…

¡La causante de todo esto!

-¡AKI! Encontré a la causante de todo esto y… ¡oh Dios mío!- No pudo terminar al ver a dónde iba a caer.

Un carro chocó con el otro mandándolo a otra parte de la calle solo para ser chocado por otro carro y luego por otro que no se detuvo a tiempo y se repitiera el proceso como si Rock fuera una pelota de pinball para que todo terminará con un camión que pasaba y lo mandara a la Patagonia. Y claro no podía faltar que el semáforo cambio de amarillo a un "Tilt" de color rojo.

Se terminó estrellando con el vidrio de una tienda de ropas, que a decir verdad ese vidrio era muy resistente y de buena calidad como los del tipo SSB.

 **[Puntuación: 999999999]**

 **[Estado: Nuevo Récord]**

Por qué su padre le tuvo que agregar sarcasmo.

-Te dije que fue buena idea comprar ese vidrio- Escucho a uno de los de la tienda apreciando la efectividad del vidrio que compró.

-Si, pero eso no recompensa esos lentes anti hipnosis ya que dudo que gente las vaya a necesitar- Replicó uno ahí que le llamo la atención al bombardero azul lo que dijo.

Se despegó de la superficie de cristal para fijarse en un maniquí que vestía una botas rojas, pantalones y camisas grises al igual que una bufanda amarilla y lo más especial esas gafas que hablo.

Se dirigió al callejón para ocultarse y des transformarse para sacar su billetera y volver a activar la armadura de Megaman.

-¿Cuánto por las gafas?-

Aki estaba perdiendo el combate contra Hypno Woman, la causante de todo esto que busco la manera más fácil de resolver los problemas de todos, hipnotizando los a todos.

A pesar de haber replicado sus esquemas el Hypno Projectile no era suficiente, tuvo que escuchar a Rock en su consejo de no usar las armas de su enemigo en el mismo a menos que fuera alguien llamado Metal Man.

Si no hacía nada sería convertido en uno de los esclavos sin mente de la ex consejera. Como si cierta persona dejara que eso pasará.

 **[GET YOUR WEAPONS READY]**

 **[GET EQUIPPED WITH: HYPNOTIC SHIELD]**

Sin previo aviso Rock llegó y se aventajó de la distracción de Hypno Woman para copiar sus poderes.

-¡Que diablos!- Exclamó la robot ante la aparición de Megaman que no tan solo llego justo a tiempo, sino que portaba consigo esas gafas y una bufanda amarilla.

-¿Recuerda lo que le dije en antes?- Pregunto activando los poderes de la robot hipnótica, adquiriendo un diseño similar a esta con tonos blancos y morados al igual que líneas del mismo color en su armadura, casco y cara y no sin mencionar su cañón tomo la apariencia de su vestido que en uso de abrían para tomar una forma similar a sus alas. -Uno nunca debe de tomar el camino fácil, siempre sucederán cosas que no tendrás por visto y no sabrás que hacer, el esfuerzo y la dedicación es lo que importan y cuando veas que al final se logró lo que tú querías verás que todo valió la pena-

Género varios de esas cosas solo que de color rosa, una que otra con diferentes expresiones incluso uno pixelado en 8-bits y... Una bola rosada con patas que se coló, todos rodeaban a Rock moviéndose en un estilo hipnótico que incluso estaba afectando a la Robot.

-¡Ahora es tu oportunidad y destruye lo que manda los mensajes!- Señaló a Aki el transmisor de la torre para destruirlo.

Asintió y desactivo los esquemas de Hypno Woman para lanzar un disparo al transmisor destruyéndolo por completo, todos los hipnotizados volvieron a la normalidad recobrando la conciencia.

Ahora lo que faltaba era Hypno Woman que aún seguía bajo el control de Rock.

-¿Piensas lo que yo estoy pensando?-

-En lo absoluto Rock-

-Oh esto será muy entretenido-

 _ **Suna -Por favor no, ni se les ocurra hacer lo que creo que están pensando ustedes tres.-**_

-Ve donde el Good Guild toma una esposas anula poderes y encierra te a ti misma- No podían contener la risa por lo gracioso que era esto, ignorando y tranquilizando los pensamientos de Suna.

A decir verdad las palabras de Hypno Woman lo dejaron reflexionar un poco de esa vez cuando el Dr. Wily huyó de la cárcel después de lo ocurrido en el fiasco del Torneo de Robots. Pudo haber acabado con Wily de una buena vez por todas, de hecho pudo hacerlo en varias ocasiones y tomar el camino fácil, pero sabía muy bien que no era lo correcto y se esfuerza cada vez que deje el mal. Quizás un día lo deje de una buena vez por todas y no puede negar que sería satisfactorio ver que todo valió la pena.

-Al final ella no era mala-

-Ella solo quería ayudar a los demás, pero fue por el camino fácil cuando en realidad tuvo que seguir su camino fijo. Hay veces que el camino fácil nunca es la respuesta.-

-Tienes razón, solo espero que al final ella esa la que recapacite en sus métodos-

-Y si no lo hace, estaremos listo para cuando llegue el momento-

-No Mega Mini, sino para hacerla que regrese al buen camino.-

Una día salvado una vez más, el dúo de Megamen era igual de fuerte y unido nada podía hacerles frente cuando trabajaban en equipo. Su compañerismo no tiene límite, protegerán Silicon City hasta dar el último aliento, solo que primero que nada deben de ayudar a arreglar las cosas aquí un poco.

Y asegurarse de que el director contraté a otro consejero para los estudiantes... Y que Aki repase para el ejercicio con un poco de la ayuda de Suna.

 **[FIN]**


	5. Please RUSH Home

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

 **MegaMan: Fully Charged ¡MEGA BLAST!**

 _ **Los personajes de Megaman y MegaMan: Fully Charged le pertenecen a Capcom y Man of Action respectivamente.**_

 **[Episodio 5]**

 **[¡Please RUSH home!]**

Rock, Suna y el Dr. Light estaban regresando de hacer las compras del día, pudieron haber regresado temprano y no como en el atardecer, pero decidieron mostrarle algo de la ciudad al Lightbot… eso y que la fila fue larga.

Una vez entraron vieron un completo desorden ocasionado posiblemente por Aki que se hallaba en el suelo, pues el parece que se divirtió mientras estaban afuera con las compras.

-En el nombre de Scott que pasó aquí- Dijo el doctor viendo todo el reguero que había en la sala.

-Hola papá, que son todas estas cosas y… cosas-

-Depende si eres un robot o un tornado andante- Comento Suna mirando el alrededor de la casa, en especial el desorden de Aki.

-Aki aprecio que te desahogues, pero esperaba que fueras un poco más responsable- Señaló a la sala donde más se notaba lo que causó el niño robot.

-Perdón papá-

-Puedes recompensarlo al limpiar todo esto, eso demostrará que si eres responsable-

-¿No queras decir nosotros? Fui yo y Rush los que hicimos todo esto- Comento diciéndole la verdad, pero duda que le crea al no ver a Rush por ningún lado.

-Pues yo no veo a Rush por ningún lado, ponte a trabajar la cena será en poco tiempo- Se retiró junto a Suna y Rock para ir a bajar las cosas del carro.

-Debo decir que es muy impresionante, incluso Mega Man podría un desorden igual como este-

-Me gustaría ayudarte Aki, pero fui hecho solo para ayudar en el laboratorio no en los que hacer es de la casa-

Mientras dejaban a Aki lidiar con el desorden que hizo los dos Light estaban hablando de ello mientras entraban las bolas.

-Aki estaba diciendo la verdad, yo ya he hecho desórdenes similares con el Rush de mi mundo- Decía Rock llevando cuatro bolsas junto a Suna, eso fue el tiempo donde Rush apenas había sido activado.

-¿El héroe de Mega City hizo un desorden? Encuentro difícil de creer eso- Bromeó la peli púrpura buscando entre las bolsas lo que se compró. -Que tanto desorden hiciste esa vez-

-La sala que Roll apenas acabo de limpiar quedó llena de lodo y si que terminó molesta conmigo- Empezó a reírse un poco del recuerdo, como fue perseguido por Roll con su escoba regañándole por lo que hizo. -Al final lo limpie todo con ayuda de Rush al final-

-Pues tu Rush suena como alguien responsable que siempre está a tu lado-

-No miento cuando digo que lo extraño mucho-

En su conversación no notaron como Rush pasaba con la cabeza a bajo triste de las palabras no intencionales de su dueño, alejándose así del Light House.

 **[Una hora más tarde]**

La cena ya estaba casi lista y Aki ya había terminado de reorganizar todo el desorden que "hizo" momentos atrás.

-Listo papá ya puse todo en orden como me pediste, a excepción de lo que se rompió, pero como siempre soy responsable-

-Mejor dale algo de comida a Rush, el también debe de comer con nosotros- Le paso la lata de comida de perro robot a Aki para echarla en su plato. Solo que faltaba algo…

Rush no estaba en ningún lado.

-Emm… Extraño, Rush siempre está aquí cuando es la cena- Comento en preocupación por la falta de Rush.

Escucharon el silbido de Rock haciendo señas para que vinieran a ver lo que encontró. La tablet de Aki con un dibujo de un perrito triste, no tomo mucho tiempo para descifrar que ese perro en el dibujo era Rush.

-Rush tuvo que haber huido de casa- Dijo Rock mostrándoles el dibujo, pero porque huiría si aquí lo tratan bien y con cariño.

-¿Porque?-

-Mientras recogía las cosas tuvo que haber tomado las cosas de la manera errónea y creyó que las decía en serio- Decía en arrepentimiento. -Solo planeaba en engañarlo para que me ayudara.

-Uh… eso es frío robo hermano-

-A veces engañar a los demás nunca es la mejor opción- Contesto su padre con Rock dándole la razón a este.

-Pues planeó enmendar mis errores y explicarle todo una vez lo encuentre- Y salió a pesar de la sugerencia de su padre en avisarle a la vivienda de Rush para iniciar una gran búsqueda.

Rock solo suspiro y le siguió a Aki mientras esté se transformaba en Megaman para la ocasión.

 **[SILICON CITY…]**

Aki se hallaba en la torre de la Central de Silicon City como un punto estratégico para empezar a buscar a su amigo canino debido al ser un lugar de gran altitud y poder por lo menos divisar a Rush.

-Te lo prometo Rush y juro que te encontraré, aún así si tenga que buscar por toda la ciudad y preguntarle a todos- Decía así mismo mientras se preparaba para iniciar la **VERDADERA** búsqueda por Rush. -Esta es la razón por la que Mega Man fue creado, salvador de perros perdidos… y patear a los malos en el trasero.-

Rock no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa a pesar que su historia contradecía con lo que era Megaman y su origen, bueno en su caso Megaman nació para hacerle frente a la ambición del Dr. Wily de dominar el mundo pero da igual.

 **-¡Mega-Nize Me!-**

 **[Mega-nize Me]**

 **[MegaMan: Fully Charged (Remix)]**

El casco de Aki se materializó encima de su cabeza cambiando el color de sus ojos café a unos azules para proseguir dentro de su cabeza con Mini jalando una palanca para iniciar el proceso de transformación del cuerpo de Aki, poco a poco se iba materializando una armadura en su cuerpo y que su mano izquierda fuera cambiada por el poderoso Mega Buster para finalizar con un choque de Busters para dar final al proceso de transformación con las luces de la armadura encendiéndose. La búsqueda había iniciado.

Saltaban entre edificios buscando por alguna señal de Rush en la ciudad, Aki era él quien más quería encontrarlo al ser básicamente su dueño en todo sentido. Tenía suerte de tener a Megaman a su lado para tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Deberíamos de revisar en el parque, quizás se encuentre ahí- Sugirió el bombardero azul marcando lugares de importancia en su mapa interno.

-Lo que necesito es un lugar exacto, ¡no posibilidades!- Exclamó ante la sugerencia de su otro yo.

Era comprensible su desesperó por encontrar a Rush pronto, pero si no se tomaba las cosas con calma no sería capaz de encontrarlo en su desesperación que podría llevarlo a hacer cosas indebidas y erróneas.

Mientras Mini hacia su trabajo de guiar al chico, Rock juro empezar a escuchar los sonidos de un lago cerca pero lo encontraba imposible al estar en la azotea de un edificio. Fue cuando Mini trajo eso al tema que ya decidió fijarse de donde provenía aquel lago.

Toda Silicon estaba empezando a inundarse de agua que salían de las alcantarillas y como grandes olas llegaban arrasando con todo a su paso en la ciudad mientras los ciudadanos corrían de lo que pasaba.

-Rush deberá de esperar, lo que está sucediendo ahora no es normal-

Los dos partieron a buscar al responsable de esto, sin saber que cierto perro robot que buscaban también iba a acudir con valentía a proteger Silicon City de este enemigo.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en encontrar al causante de todo esto, Rock tardó un poco en reconocer al robot hasta que tuvo que leer el RP de este robot acuático que usaba su arma primaria para disparar bolas de agua que generaban las inundaciones en la ciudad.

-Waveman. Mira cuánto has bajado de peso- Comparo el bombardero azul de otro mundo con el Waveman de su mundo con este quien tenía un diseño diferente al otro que era más gordo.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre? Y a que te refieres a que he bajado de peso?- Cuestionó el robot dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para encarar a los dos héroes.

-Solo ignora a mi compañero. Y no te importaría contarnos a quién estás buscando porque en antes te escuchamos algo desesperado- Pregunto Mega Man mencionando como lo encontraron gritar por alguien. -Y por lo menos dejar de inundar la ciudad-

La única respuesta que tuvieron fue una bola de agua que salió del cañón derecho de Wave Man.

-¡No voy a parar nunca! Es lo que hago, fui hecho para limpiar- Explicó mientras un recuerdo en píxeles apareció para mostrar su pasado en una alcantarilla en la que limpiaba la basura con eficacia, con un diseño y tonada familiar para Rock. -Trabajaba en las alcantarillas de Silicon City y no dejaba ningún rastro de suciedad al ser un maestro en lo que más amo- No se puede decir mucho de sus compañeros de trabajo que huían de una ola que creo el robot llevándose a la basura consigo.

No mentía con que era un experto en limpiar cosas.

 _-Al menos retiene la personalidad de Waveman, eso es bueno… creo-_

-Todos me dicen muy entusiasta ¿Puedes creer eso?-

Rock y Aki contestaron con disparos de sus Mega Busters al robot acuático de limpieza que lo hicieron disparar dos bolas de agua de su cañón para neutralizar los disparos de energía comprimida.

Los dos se hallaban evadiendo los disparos y el arpón del brazo izquierdo de Wave Man, este sujeto estaba haciendo bien al buscar a su amigo desaparecido pero a la vez lo hacía de la manera equivocada al inundar Silicon, tenía que ser un robot acuático también como para hacer esto. Quizás podían ayudarle.

-¿A quien buscas?- Inquirió Rock, quizás podrían terminar con esto una vez que lo ayuden y el pueda ayudarlos a encontrar a Rush.

-Perdí a mi único amigo y ahora el se fue por ello vine a buscarlo, Silicon City es un desorden y lo dejaré limpió y brillante para buscar a mi amigo incluso si tenga que crear el nuevo diluvio-

Disparo su arpón a los dos que lograron quitarse a tiempo del blanco de la arma, Aki salto paro disparar tres disparos al Robot Master que logró evitar para disparar otra bola de agua que le dio a Aki en medio aire tumbando lo del edificio en el que estaban.

Rock reaccionó a esto con un disparo de su Buster con el Power Gear activado, provocando grandes daños a Wave Man que no vio venir el disparo y lo poderoso que fue este.

El combate siguió entre los dos siempre manteniendo una distancia entre el uno del otro, Rock detuvo sus ataques al ver como su otro yo fue atrapado por una de las olas que lo mandaron a quien sabe dónde por la fuerza de esta.

Miro con una mirada sería a Wave Man para que segundos después tomara el poder de Drill Man.

 **[CON MEGA MAN…]**

Aki estaba siendo arrastrado por las fuertes corrientes de agua y no importaba lo que hacía le era imposible regresar a la superficie con estas, incluso le entró agua a su cabeza y Mini se hallaba girando por el agua.

Fue ahí que apareció una cola que le hacía gestos de que sugetara de esta para sacarlo del agua, no dudó en sujetarla para salir de ahí.

Una vez en tierra firme se fijó en quien fue que le ayudo a salir de ahí.

-¡Rush!- -Buen chico-

El Lightbot estaba feliz de ver a su amigo canino que no dudó en abrazarlo, ignorando el hecho que Mega Mini incluyo que lo que pasó en antes no fue divertido a pesar de quedar completamente limpió… solo lo incluía para no quedar corto.

-Gracias por sacarme de ese aprieto chico, discúlpame por las cosas que dije en la casa nada de eso era verdad sólo intentos de engañarte para que me ayudarás. Lo siento mucho si herí tus sentimientos- Se disculpó ante su perro por lo sucedido en la casa horas atrás, nunca tuvo que hacer eso y aprendió su lección. -Eres el mejor y más leal de los perros que haya sido creado-

Rush salto a su dueño alegre para lamerle la cara en señal de cariño, haciendo que Mini se cayera del casco quejándose que ya se volvió a ensuciar a pesar de ya haberse quedado limpio en antes.

-¿Es eso un perro robótico?- Escucharon a Wave Man quien se hallaba luchando con Megaman que aún tenía activado el Drill Arm de Drill Man.

Este salto al agua para nadar a donde estaban los dos para mirar de cerca a los dos, ambos dueño y mascota. -¿Acaso es tuyo?-

-Es el mejor amigo más fiel y leal que hay- Dijo Mega Man apuntándole con su Buster mientras Rush se puso al frente de este gruñendo le al robot. -Rush yo soy el que tiene los poderes-

-Es tan hermoso- Dijo conmovido por la gran amistad que tenian. -Me recuerdan mucho a mi mejor amigo, un lagarto que encontré asustado y solo en las alcantarillas una vez. Le puse de nombre: Lagarto.-

-¿ Estás buscando a un lagarto aquí?- Dijo Aki cuestionando la lógica de eso para luego dejarla al recordar las cosas que han pasado últimamente como Mega Man. -Tiene mucho sentido, dime más…-

Iba a activar la Replicación hasta que Rock salto y se puso en medio de él con una expresión de desaprobación por lo que iba a hacer, no iba a dejar que cometiera el mismo error de Rush con otro al no estar bien aprovecharse de los demás.

Rock se acercó desactivando las Drill Arm para abrazar a Wave Man para que soltara todo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Había regresado del trabajo cansado, se quejó de mí y mis tardanzas por mi obsesión a limpiar, me moleste y le grité y luego huyó- Fue ahí que las lágrimas, y con lágrimas me refiero a grandes lágrimas, salieron de sus ojos mientras lloraba.

-Ya ya ya Wave Man, no fue tu intención solo estabas cansado y solo querías descansar, para eso siempre debes de mantener la calma a todo momento- Le decía Rock haciendo todo lo posible para tranquilizar al robot de sentimientos delicados. -Hagamos esto, yo y mi compañero te ayudaremos a encontrar a Lagarto y a que se reconcilien el uno con el otro-

-¿Deberás harías eso por mi?- Su llanto terminó al ver que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en encontrar a su mejor amigo.

-Cuando he sido de los que mienten- Contesto mirando de reojo a su otro yo que silbaba a otro lado haciendo que no sabía de lo que hablaba su otro yo. -Pero con una sola condición-

-¿Cual es? Haría lo que fuera por mí mejor amigo-

-Deshazte de toda esta agua que está inundando la ciudad, serás un Robot acuático pero nosotros no así la búsqueda será más sencilla- Le contó y si que era alguien que cumplía la palabra, estaba tan dispuesto a encontrar a Lagarto que incluso desharía todo su trabajo de limpieza.

Rock le pidió que se detuviera antes que saltará al agua a regresarla de donde vino. -Algo más Wave, necesitaremos que nos dejes copiar tu armas, esquemas para el caso de él, tres personas haciendo esto haría el trabajo más fácil y rápido- El robot no cuestionó la lógica de Megaman y dejo que los dos copiaran su cañón de agua y arpón para ayudarlo.

 **[GET YOUR WEAPONS READY!]**

 **[GET EQUIPPED WITH: WATER CANNON & GRAPPLING HARPOON]**

Ambos activaron el arma/ esquemas del otro para que una vez activados sus armaduras se tornarán en pintura y diseño a la apariencia de Wave Man, más en especial Rock que recibió cambios en su cuerpo como su casco se pareciera al de Wave Man en diseño y lo mismo se puede decir de su cuerpo obteniendo el tubo de respiración y los tanques de oxígeno en su espalda y no cabe olvidar piernas tomando la forma de las de Wave Man.

Los tres finalmente saltaron al agua y se pusieron manos a la obra y en tan poco tiempo los tres se deshicieron de todo el agua que rodeaba la ciudad de Silicon City con sus poderes.

Solo faltaba Lagarto… oh espera se encuentra cerca de una tubería verde en la calle y no se hallaba muy feliz de ver a su "mejor amigo" de nuevo.

Tomo mucho valor a los dos en acercársele al reptil con sombrero y lente de Monopolio, razón? Wave Man no era el que le daba comida a su amigo sino un compañero de trabajo que dejó de hacerlo al ser la quinta vez que se come su brazo.

Para mala fortuna de Rock le tocó a él darle lo que Lagarto quería, uno es porque si Aki perdía el brazo su identidad como Mega Man se revelaría en casa al Dr. Light (a pesar que este ya lo sabía, pero no tomaría muy bien la perdida de un brazo o como podría venirse con una excusa esta vez).

Una vez que le entregará su comida favorita, y casi perder el brazo, los dos finalmente se reconciliaron al final después que Wave Man se disculpara por como se expresó por el cansancio y que prometió jamás volver a pelear y que se aseguraría de regresar temprano a casa y en caso que llegara tarde le avisaría por teléfono o cuando tomara un descanso y fuera a casa a reponer energías.

-Todo acabo bien no crees Aki- Le dio una palmada a Aki apreciando un buen trabajo que los dos hicieron, prácticamente todos ganaron al final.

-Tienes razón, creo que hiciste lo correcto al no dejarme engañar a Wave Man porque ahora que lo pienso de cierta manera estábamos en la misma complicación los dos buscando a los que consideramos a nuestros mejores amigos creo que era justo que al final obtuviéramos lo que queríamos desde el principio- Respondió finalmente comprendiendo la acción de Rock y como se resolvió todo entre ambos bandos, eso lo hizo sonreír y le acarició la cabeza a Rush. -Y hablando de eso, Rush eres un perro genial incluso podrías ser un superhéroe como yo, Súper Rush-

Rush se puso de dos patas para lamerle la cara a su creador en felicidad mientras ladraba alegres ladridos.

-¿Prometamos no volvernos a pelear si Rush?- El perro robot ladró en respuesta positiva a su dueño.

-A pesar que los engaños sean cosas malas Aki tu engaño nos hizo darnos cuenta de lo que iba a pasar en la ciudad antes que fuera demasiado tarde para poder actuar pero recuerda que a pesar de ello esas cosas están mal, están mal cuando se tratan con amigos que siempre están a nuestro lado en cada momento de nuestra vida por qué al final terminarás hiriéndolos sin saber lo que hiciste estaba mal-

Aki asintió y propuso que hicieran una carrera de regreso a LightHouse, el primero se comía el postre cuando terminarán de cenar. Los dos salieron corriendo para que Aki se cayera en un hueco a la que le faltaba la tapa de alcantarillado para evitar que eso pasará.

Rock no pudo evitar de reír ante eso para luego verlos de manera nostálgica mientras una imagen de el junto a su **Rush** jugaban en las afueras de Light Labs, el mismo día en que fue terminado y presentado a él como regalo de su padre.

 _-Tu siempre serás el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener Rush, y créeme que de verdad te extraño.-_

 **[FIN…]**


	6. Get your weapons ready, private

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

 **MegaMan: Fully Charged ¡MEGA BLAST!**

 _ **Los personajes de Megaman/ Rockman y MegaMan: Fully Charged le pertenecen a Capcom y Man of Action respectivamente.**_

 **[Episodio 6]**

 **[¡Get your weapon ready, private!]**

Aki se hallaba ocultándose detrás de unas cajas en un almacén cerca de su casa que usaba como lugar de entrenamiento para practicar sus habilidades, y justo ahora hacia eso con Rock de instructor. Lo que debía de hacer era combatir solo con su cañón Mega Buster en toda la pelea, era para enseñarle que no debe de ser tan dependiente de los esquemas de los Robots Masters en sus combates.

-Vamos Aki, estoy esperando- Decía Rock desde donde estaba mostrando la superioridad que el enemigo debe de mostrar, armado con el Flame Blaster de Fire Man. -En estos momentos ya pude haber hecho más destrozos en la ciudad y a los presentes-

Una cosa de las que le enseñó Rock es que siempre debe de planear sus ataques, nunca debe de saltar así por así con la expectativa de que todo saldrá bien. -¿Mini alguna sugerencia?- Uso correcto de tener un compañero, si no sabías que hacer siempre pide la ayuda de este para guiarte.

-Se lo más sigiloso posible jefe, tómalo por sorpresa y quizás así puedas tomar la delantera- Sugirió esa estrategia tras analizar el lugar tomando provecho de la posición de las cajas, solo que noto la señal de Rock estar detrás de Aki. -¿Esta detrás de mí no es así?- Pregunto el héroe de Silicon City sabiendo de la presencia de su otro yo que le apuntaba con su cañón de fuego, recibiendo un si por parte de su diminuto amigo que vive en su cabeza.

-Nunca hables en voz alta cuando te escondes, das tu ubicación- Dijo sin nada más dando fin al entrenamiento de hoy, lo hizo bien pero le faltaba mejorar esos aspectos de antes.

-Todo a su tiempo Aki, la práctica hace al maestro. A un robot maestro en tu caso-

-Lo sé, pero a veces lo haces un poco complicado a pesar que se trata de entrenamiento-

Los dos salieron del almacén desactivando sus armaduras de combate para dirigirse devuelta al Light House a descansar, no era intención de Rock hacer las cosas complicadas pero así debes de prepararte para cualquier cosa en una pelea. -Cuando tienes muchos años peleando contra robots, siempre debes de saber que hacer en varias situaciones-

-Yo digo nada más que estoy en desventaja sin ellas, siempre están ahí para sacarme de un aprieto- No mentía en esas palabras y lo entiende solo que a veces debe de hacer las cosas sin ellas todo el tiempo que tuvo que explicárselo. -Sé a lo que te refieres Aki pero nunca debes de olvidarte jamás de tu arma más confiable, es decir como un estudiante se vuelve tan dependiente de su calculadora para hacer las operaciones y cuando ya no la tiene tendrá problemas al no saber cómo realizarlas por su cuenta-

A veces odiaba cuando lo demás tenían razón, incluso si se trataba de su yo de otra dimensión que era algo irónico. Solo esperaba que pudiera relajarse finalmente de todo, si que necesitaba en esos instantes un refresco.

-¡Aki, Rock! Ya me preguntaban donde estaban, rápido que se quedarán sin pizza- Los llamo Suna que sostenía un pedazo de la pizza que menciono en antes, acaso el doctor no pudo prepararles el almuerzo que decidió ordenar comida?

Rock se fijó notando en la mesa de la cocina estaban los amigos de Aki comiendo aquella pizza, pudo reconocer a Bert Wily, el Dr. Wily de esta dimensión y el mejor amigo de Aki, junto a una niña de la misma edad de los tres con un cabello pintado en tinte celeste verdoso y usaba lentes rojos. No lo iba a admitir en voz alta, pero era bonita.

-Aki! Donde te metiste, pero no te preocupes que aún quedan pedazos para ti- Dijo Bert mostrándole la caja de pizza, que tenía a cierto fontanero rojo bigotudo en la portada de la caja, quedando nada más dos pedazos. Hasta que noto a Rock detrás de su amigo. -Emm… Aki, quien es el chico que está detrás de ti?-

-Oh el, su nombre es Rock- Presentó a su otro yo a su amigo. -Es mi… Emm…-

-Soy su primo, creado por el hermano del Doctor Light Theodoro Javier y vine a visitar la familia- Saco de aquel aprieto a Aki que ya casi escupía la sopa al frente de todos. -Mucho gusto-

-El mío es Bert Wily y el gusto es mío, aunque tengo una extraña sensación que te conozco de algún lado-

-Yo estuve ayudando en la evacuación cuando ese robot que tiene una antorcha de cabeza atacó la escuela, de seguro me viste ahí- No mentía, Rock era bueno para inventarse cosas así de rápido para que nadie sospechara de él y mucho cuando se trata de cosas que si pasaron.

Un mentiroso con honor o un… -Azul dos si que es mentiroso que dice la verdad-

Lo que dijo Mini.

-Rock como el material sólido en inglés o el género musical- Inquirió aquella niña de los lentes que miraba cosas en su celular, daba ese aire de que era lista e inteligente.

-Como el género, es que mi padre me hizo a mí y a mi hermana al mismo tiempo que decidió ponernos de nombre Rock y Roll- Admitía que era gracioso que los llamarán así, pero tiene sentido al hacer ese juego de palabras al ser gemelos y crean una buena química entre los dos. -Por cierto tú eres…?-

-Ashley Adderley-

A pesar de haber llegado a este mundo, si que estaba corto de otras amistades que no sean las de su mundo y vio esto como una buena oportunidad de hacer algunos en su estadía, iniciando con amigos de Aki no era una mala idea.

Como era un día libre decidieron reunirse en la casa de los Light para ver que hacían con este día y disfrutarlo antes que se acabará. -¿Algún plan?-

-No está pasando nada interesante en la tele y lo digo por esto- Suna saco el control remoto de la tele y la encendió solo para que se vieran las prensas que hacía el Sargento Night en contra de los robots. Solo que esté era especial por que hablaba de cierto bombardero azul… de otra dimensión.

 _-¿Megaman? ¡Bah! Lo que yo veo en ese robot azulado es una completa amenaza andante, un día de estos se pondrá en contra de sus códigos y destruirá todo a su paso porque así lo desea-_

Suna apagó la tele antes que pudiera decir algo más de Rock, aunque no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo, y que dijera algo de guerra y otras cosas.

-Denle un bigote de alemán, una empresa de periódico y listo ya tenemos a J. Jonah Jameson de nuestro mundo- Comento Rock sin que las palabras del sargento le hicieran efecto alguno! Incluso bromea sobre ello, cuando hablan mal de Mega Man Aki no lo deja pasar.

 _-Una versión madura de Aki, huh. Nunca pensé llegaría a ver eso tan pronto-_

-Podríamos ir a ver una película en la plaza, hay buenos estrenos el día de hoy- Sugirió el niño genio mostrando los estrenos en su Wily-Phone, no eran malos estrenos a decir verdad y que podrían disfrutar.

-No les importa si les acompaño- Pregunto Rock recibiendo la respuesta que mientras más mejor, aunque claro que no le iban a pagar las entradas y la comida.

Con tan solo avisarle al doctor se dirigieron directo a la Auto Plaza, el viaje era tranquilo y además aún era temprano como para ir tan apresurados a la Plaza.

-Rock no es para molestar, pero para ser primos tu y Aki se ven casi iguales como para ser creaciones de diferentes creadores. Parecen ser del mismo elemento pero diferentes-

-Estas diciendo que vengo de otra dimensión, una en la que soy un triste saco de metal sin hogar que ha perdido todo lo que ama, vivo escondido de las autoridades humanas y que me la paso tomando bebidas de robot para aliviar la depresión en un departamento abandonado y viendo documentales de animales- No pudo evitar reírse por lo ridículo que suena eso, y eso que es depresiva mente gracioso… y lamentablemente le pasará eso en su vida.

Ashley no se veía tan impresionada con el sentido del humor que decidió ignorar su respuesta y dejar las cosas como estaban.

En lo que pasaban notaron una extraña tienda que no estaba en ese lugar anteriormente, era nuevo… -¿Desde cuando ese local estaba ahí?-

-Deberíamos ver de qué se trata- Sugirió lleno de curiosidad por lo que había en esa tienda, quien sabe de qué era. Juguetes, juegos, tienda de comida o una farmacia quien sabe.

-Por lo menos no somos gatos- Oh que original Suna, que original de tu parte de aprovecharse de eso para hacer un chiste.

Una vez entraron no tomo lo suficiente para darse cuenta que era lo que vendía esta tienda… armas.

-Es una tienda de armas- Es la primera vez que se haya en una tienda de esta clase porque esta es la primera vez que ve una porque no existen en la ciudad.

El precio de la paz y la unión después de la Hard Ages que terminó con la fundación de Silicon City y con ambos bandos bajando las armas y entregarlas al ejército para que las resguardarán hasta que las vuelvan a necesitar, solo que formando un solo equipo ambos humanos y robots.

Diferentes tipos de armamento se podían apreciar y compartían la misma clase de grado militar que caracteriza a la guerra junto a otras cosas como trampas, y una de ella tenía todavía un pie en ella… ah digo un pie falso para demostrar que es lo que hace!

-Vaya, los primeros clientes del día- Escucharon a dos personas decir al mismo, fueron recibidos por un robot muy grande que vestía pintura de camuflaje aunque su cabeza estaba cerca del hombro y tenía unos arbustos falsos del lado izquierdo.

-Que bien, pregúntales que quieren comprar- Les pareció extraño escuchar otra voz que se escuchaba lo suficientemente cerca.

Rock y Ashley miraban esto con sospecha.

-Espera hermano si solo son niños, no les podemos vender nada a ellos- Movió su cuerpo para mirar la puerta abierta que llevaba a un sótano.

Hacia como si su hermano estuviera ahí, pero su voz se escuchaba lo suficientemente cerca para que eso fuera cierto.

-Ay que mal, y eso que teníamos un descuento en el tour a nuestro sótano para ver y entrar a la subasta de armas que vamos hacer hoy- Decía con lastima al ver que no eran aptos para poder entrar al recorrido y a la subasta como sus otros clientes, que se activo una trampa debajo de los chicos con una soga sujetando sus pies mientras estaban de cabeza. -Y eso que teníamos réplicas exactas y funcionales de armas de videojuegos y cómics; como la espada de energía de Halo o el cinturón de herramientas de Batman-

-¿¡Que cosa!?- Dijeron los tres niños chicos del grupo sorprendidos de lo que acabo de decir el robot, que salían estrellas en sus ojos, incluyendo Rock…

Bueno hasta ahí se fue su madurez.

Oprimió un botón y los cinco fueron lanzados afuera de la tienda por ser menores de edad por la trampa de sogas de los dueños, siendo que los chicos terminaron cayendo de cara al suelo y Suna junto a Ashley arriba del pobre de Bert de manera cómica.

-Ouwch, no tenían que sacarnos de esa manera- Se quejó el robot de Light, de esta dimensión, quitándose el polvo de encima.

-Ni que lo digas jefe, el cliente siempre tiene la razón- Dijo Mini dentro de la cabeza de Aki recogiendo sus herramientas de trabajo. -No el vendedor-

-Vámonos chicos, no vale la pena- Llamo el Lightbot a los demás al no ver caso en quedarse en un lugar que no acepta la edad que tienen, por obvias razones, y la falta de dinero, a pesar que su mesada fuera demasiada plata.

El chico robot empezó a reclamarle de lo que quizás podrían estar perdiéndose allá abajo, eran réplicas exactas del Baticinturón y de la espada de energía. Acaso no sabía que otras cosas basadas en juegos podrían tener ahí.

-Estoy con Rock en esta robo hermano, además dudo que las vayas usar como tus demás cosas que colectas no las usas- Se metió su hermana para hacerle ver qué Rock tenía razón en no hacerle caso a esos dos. -Además como le explicarías a papá que de donde te sacaste esas cosas, en especial la espada. Mmm?-

-Odio cuando tienes razón…-

Antes que pudieran irse a ver la de Broly se escuchó el sonido de algo metálico romperse para tratarse de Bert que piso unas rejas inestables y por su peso provocó que finalmente se romperán y el cayendo por esta.

-¡Ayuda!-

-¡Bert!- Aki salto para ayudar a su mejor, para ser seguido por Rock que antes de saltar les pidió a Suna y a Ashley a que llamarán al Good Guild para ayudarles.

En lo que caían para salvar a su amigo Aki sugirió que activarán las armaduras para salvarlo, pero Rock respondió que no sería necesario por el momento.

Una vez lo alcanzaron los tres terminaron cayendo en un montón de colchones, no tan cómodos, amortiguando la caída y que volvieran a terminar de cara.

Miraron a sus alrededores viendo que estaban en un tipo de almacén subterráneo.

-¿Donde estamos?- Se imaginaria las alcantarillas, pero como no olía a desechos que se van por el retrete y no ha escuchado que SmartsPay tenga un local subterráneo.

-Yo digo que mejor busquemos una salida- Sugirió Rock teniendo una mala espina de este lugar, sus radares internos detectaban una energía en el lugar y no le agradaba mucho de la clase de energía que era.

Una vez que bajaron caminaban con cuidado por el lugar, quien sabe lo que se pudieran encontrar. El Lightbot hizo señal de alto para que se detuvieran y le cuidarán la espalda en lo que se asomaba en una gran caja para asegurarse que no hubiera moros en la costa. -Todo despejado, movamos nos-

Continúo avanzando hacia delante mirando a todos lados para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie de los lados, hasta que su pie piso algo pequeño y circular hecho de metálico. Recogió el pequeño objeto y lo analizo para identificar que era junto a Aki, tenía la forma de una bala solar solo que su calibre era superior a cualquier otra bala solar de alto calibre de su mundo.

-¡Santos giga watts! Eso podría hasta por lo menos traspasar un poco la armadura-

-Ya sé en donde estamos, pásame la palanca que tienes a lado- Le hizo caso y le pasó la herramienta, fue a una de las cajas más cercanas y abrirla.

Una vez abierto se topó que su contenido eran municiones de esta, separadas por sus cargadores que estaban igual de llenas con estas. En definitiva estaban bajo esa tienda de armas, significando que estaban en su almacén de armas y en donde estarían realizando la subasta de armas para los coleccionistas que tenían el dinero, posiblemente de sus padres, para apoderarse de estas.

SUNA: ¡ _ **Rock! El Good Guild está llegando, como les está yendo ahí abajo? Encontraron a Bert?**_

La hija del doctor lo llamo por teléfono si se hallaba bien en donde estaba y para informarle que la ayuda, le hizo un gesto a Aki para que buscará a Bert que no lo veía con ellos; quizás vio algo que le llamo la atención.

-Estamos bien, no te preocupes, solo es el almacén subterráneo de la tienda de armas-

SUNA: _**¿Cancelo la orden, entonces?**_

-No, solo diles que se mantengan en el área hasta que algo suceda.- Tiene el presentimiento que esos dos se llevan algo entre manos, mis radares indican energía plasmática en el área y es una gran cantidad para tratarse de una sola arma-

ASHLEY: _**En la clase de historia de ayer se nos mostró un vídeo sobre la segunda mitad de la Hard Ages y decían cosas que el D.E.A.P.R., Departamento de Estudios sobre Armas Plasmáticas Rusas, creo una bomba de energía plasmática para contrarrestar a las fuerzas rusas de humanos en la masacre de Stalingrado.**_

Eso no le gustaba para nada, si era una bomba quien sabe lo que pueda hacer su comprador con esta, no, quien sabe quién es el que la compro a estos sujetos. O peor aún, ¿Cómo esos dos tienen todas estas armas?

-Todo esto rima con ilegal, voy a ver si puedo encontrar el lugar de donde viene- Corto contacto y empezó a buscar la ubicación de la posible bomba de plasma.

 **[SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT]**

-La Fuerza verde, Madre Plasma, Punto Final, Gran Bala, ninguna de estas bombas de plasma generaban muchos niveles de plasma- Decía la chica de pelo verde revisando en su celular las diferentes bombas de elemento plasma que se usaron, pero ninguna acertaba con la descripción de Rock.

-Sigue buscando, deberían de haber más que encajen con la energía que Rock mencionaba- No lo mostraba, pero se sentía intimidada por la situación. No se trataba de un robot con problemas de ira o una ex consejera que hipnotiza a los demás, no, ellos eran un chiste contra la magnitud de esta posible amenaza. -Al menos tenemos que agradecerle a Rock que sea más avanzado que los demás, dudo que nadie hubiera podido detectar el plasma.-

-Tiene lógica el porqué de eso, debe de estar muy debajo por la tierra para que los radares del cuartel general del Good Guild pudiera detectar la actividad de plasma. Debo admitir que el padre de Rock está más allá de su tiempo como para crear a alguien como el, incluso me atrevo a decir que sobrepasa al mismo Doctor Light.-

No tardó mucho tiempo para que el carro donde venían los oficiales robots del Good Guild llegarán a la sala del crimen que puede ocurrir, cuando mostraron el equipo que usarían para sacar a los tres de ahí Suna intervino para contarles de lo que ocurría.

-Kenneth tu avisa al cuartel que talvez necesitaremos refuerzos- Ordenó el oficial superior a su compañero, que como todos, hizo un pulgar arriba para hacer lo que le ordenaron. -Ustedes dos quédense aquí, podría ser peligroso-

-Mi amigo, mi hermano y primo robot están ahí abajo oficial- Claro, Rock y Aki se pueden cuidar solos porque están armados hasta los dientes con un cañón en el brazo y armas de otros sujetos que vencieron, y Bert… es Bert nada más, aunque pueda tener el mismo ingenio de su contraparte malvada de la dimensión de Rock…

Pero como esto no es tu típica historia donde los adultos se rinden contra las exigencias de una persona joven sin experiencia para pelear cuando está quiere ayudar a su amigo/hermano/novio de un problema y en el que quizás sean un peso.

Solo tomo a Suna de la camisa y la metió al asiento trasero del carro junto a Ashley, y pedirle a su compañero que no les quitará la vista a estas.

-Niña esto es la vida real, no series de televisión-

-… cállate Kenneth-

 **[¡MEGAMAN!]**

El plan de Rock en buscar la fuente de energía de plasma se vio en una pausa por el hecho que Aki y Bert estaban jugando con réplicas de herramientas de videojuegos, solo los veía con el ceño fruncido y con Mini en su hombro.

-Relájate azul número dos, deja que se entretengan un poco antes de ponerse serios.- Decía el pequeño ser que vivía en la cabeza de su yo de otra dimensión para calmarlo antes que se sobrecalentara. -Es la primera vez que nos toca lidiar con algo de esta magnitud-

-No para mí, le estás hablando al robot que ha lidiado contra invasores del futuro, robots alienígenas, viajeros después de la época de un tal Volnutt, y un virus que te convierte en un robot salvaje- No era justo la comparación, pero a veces tenían que afrontar las cosas de una antes de centrarse en la diversión.

Se hizo a un lado para evitar la bola de telaraña de un aparato que Bert se puso y empezó a columpiarse por todo el lugar. Si por lo menos pudiera hacer bien el movimiento con la mano…

Solo quería que terminarán de una vez.

-Alégrate, aún no toman ese látigo de cadenas que hay ahí- Látigo de cadenas?

Volteo para que se le cayera la mandíbula al ver una réplica exacta del legendario látigo mata vampiros que ha existido y la más reconocida en el mundo al igual como cierto clan que son reconocidos por blandir la arma.

Y del que es muy amigo, por cierto.

-"I vanquish the darkness!"- En vez de la joven voz que Rock tenía hablo con la voz de otro diciendo que erradicaría a la oscuridad, que prácticamente quito a Aki antes que pudiera reclamar el látigo.

Una vez en sus manos la alzó para demostrar que era digno de esta y acto y seguido empezó a moverse en un estilo de movimientos de 8-Bits atacando y saltando con el látigo.

-Eso escaló muy rápido- Fue lo único que dijo Mega Mini entrando nuevamente a la cabeza sin entender los movimientos que realizaba Rock.

-Regresa del pozo del que viniste monstruo. Rock Bel- Se vio interrumpido al ver que la bola con picos del látigo le dio a la pared creando un hueco en la pared.

Trajo devuelta su arma para mirarla al igual que Bert y Aki que quedaron impresionados con el látigo de Rock, o era el arma original o era igual de poderosa para hacer eso.

Solo que los radares internos detectaron un gran aumento de energía plasmática para los robots en el lugar. -¡Cúbranse!-

Los tres se hicieron detrás de una caja de titanio para protegerse de la explosión que siguió, la explosión se llevó la mayoría de las cosas que había en el área exceptuando la caja en la que se escondían de esta.

-¡Woah! Acaso eso es fue plasma- Exclamó el joven inventor sorprendido de lo que ocurrió, más en específico la presencia de armas de plasma en el lugar. -Eso es mejor que mi último invento, el Wily Walker-

Registros de un robot gigante armado con armas nucleares pasaron por el Banco de memoria de Rock sobre aquella vez en la que casi le atraviesan la cabeza, lo bueno es que el invento de Bert se trataba del Walker de la música.

-¡No fue asombroso! Estoy detectando muchas lecturas de plasma en este lugar- Reclamo Aki finalmente enterándose de la presencia de esa fuente de energía, lo suficiente para tratarse de una bomba. -¿Como es que mis radares no la detectaban?-

-Esa pared debe de haber estado neutralizando las frecuencias de energía para evitar que otros lograrán detectarlo- Teorizó Mega Mini la causa que no pudieron detectarlo, quizás la pared era de otro material que evitaba que las frecuencias pudieran salir aunque los radares de Rock si pudieron penetrar.

-Ya se lo conté a Suna, estoy seguro que el Good Guild ya tuvo que llegar a la tienda- Confirmo el Lightbot mostrándole su conversación con la hermana de su "primo". -Sugiero que busquemos una salida antes que-

-¿¡Quien anda aquí!?- Escucharon las voces de los dueños de la tienda, completamente molestos por la presencia de unas "ratas" en su almacén. -Más les vale que se entreguen antes que les metamos una bala entre las cejas-

Rock hizo un gesto de que hicieran silencio y se escondieran en lugares separados para evitar ser encontrados de una. Además que les daría tiempo a los dos de convertirse sin que Bert los viera.

No lograban escuchar los pasos de los hermanos, eran silenciosos como un depredador buscando a su presa en la caza para acabarlos de un movimiento rápido y decisivo. Rock se asomó de su posición para ver cómo uno de los dueños vestía pintura de camuflaje solo para que esté activará algo y se camuflara como un camaleón, no habiendo rastro de el.

 _-Aki ten cuidado, este tipo puede camuflarse por el área.-_

 _-¿Camuflaje? No suena tan mal replicar sus esquemas, no crees-_

Mejor veían primero como se comportaba este antes que le replicará, quien sabe qué parte de su personalidad tome de este sujeto y como le pueda afectar.

-¡Te encontré mocoso!- Escucho venir a su derecha y activo el Speed Gear para poder esquivar el disparo del dueño, en lo que esquivaba pudo ver la apariencia de este y su arma.

Cargaba una escopeta M-S-032 con una mano y en la otra un rifle de asalto K-T2491, en su espalda cargaba dos AVVB y fue ahí que noto la parte superior donde estaba su cabeza, oh mejor dicho cabezas. Finalmente pudo identificar al robot.

-¡Search Man!-

Con su otra mano empezó a disparar con rifle al Lightbot azul, Rock realizó una barrida para evitar las balas de energía de alto calibre esperando a que se sobrecalentara.

-Este tiene buenos reflejos hermano, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien pudo rivalizar al tiempo de reacción de nuestro capitán-

-Si hermano, de hecho hay algo en ese niño que me recuerda a ese traidor-

Logró esconderse en otra de las cajas del lugar, pero no podía bajar la guardia ahora sabiendo las habilidades de este Search Man, sigiloso como Shadow Man y Snake Man, capaz de camuflarse como un camaleón y no tenía el defecto del Search Man de su mundo, su otra cabeza a pesar de diferentes piensan igual y en equipo.

-¡Ahh!- Bert trato de escabullirse mientras estaba distraído con Rock solo que fue atrapado por una de las trampas de Search Man, idéntica a la que uso en la entrada solo que salió una trampa de atrapa oso debajo de Bert. -¡Ayuda!-

-¡Bert!- Gritaron los dos Lightbot al ver en peligro a su amigo. -¡ **Mega-Nize Me**!-

 **[Mega-Nize Me!]**

La cara de Aki lucia sería está vez mientras que en su cabeza se formó un casco azul y sus ojos marrones cambiaron a unos celestes. Dentro de él Mega Mini bajo una palanca en su centro de trabajo donde se mostraba un holograma del cuerpo de Aki para cambiar a uno completamente con la armadura. El cuerpo de Aki en el exterior empezó a ser cubierto por datos de nanotecnología formando su armadura azul de cabeza para abajo. Su brazo izquierdo se convirtió en un cañón Buster para usarlo de arma, una vez la transformación completa luces celestes Mega Man salto a la acción.

-Di adiós a tu vida humano-

-Desearas haber sido un robot-

Disparo a la cuerda cortándola para que Bert cayera a la trampa solo que está no pudieron cumplir su prometido al ser destruida por un disparo del Mega Buster y que Mega Man lograra atrapar a Bert.

-¿Te encuentras bien ciudadano?- Pregunto el bombardero azul poniendo en un lugar seguro a Bert, lejos del robot de dos cabezas.

-¡Mega Man!- Uno de sus sueños hechos realidad, ser salvado por su héroe y en persona. Incluso no le importaba la lógica de cómo le hizo para llegar a aquí.

Sin sus conocimientos Search Man apuntaba a la cabeza de Mega Man para deshacerse de él de una buena vez, solo que falló el tiro por otro bombardero azul que llegó a propinarle una patada a la cara y un disparo cargado a máxima potencia.

-Planeaste en matar a un ser humano, ¿Sabes en qué te convierte eso?- Los dos miraban a Megaman con detenimiento, su cuerpo expresando un aura del pasado y odio dirigido al chico de armadura azul aunque no del todo a él.

-Te ves como el, nos recuerdas a el-

-Y aún así no eres el, no te pareces a el-

En el lugar de Megaman se hallaba un robot humanoide idéntico a el solo con una armadura de combate diferente de colores blanco y azul con alguna tonalidades amarillas en su diseño, en vez de sostener un Buster sostenía una especie de pistola roja.

En los recuerdos de Search Man se hallaban los dos peleándose en la jungla, siendo aquel robot que esquivaba sus trampas con mucha habilidad.

 _En el lado de los humanos había un robot al que denominamos como "traidor"._

 _Ese robot se unió a los humanos en la guerra, nos lo enfrentamos en las amazonas una vez por órdenes de nuestros superiores y nos venció._

 _Y lo peor de todo es que nos dejó en un estado fuera de combate que nos relegaron a un puesto civil._

 _Por eso abrimos esta tienda para poder ayudar a nuestros camaradas que iban a unirse a la guerra, y que crees que pasó._

 _Se apareció de nuevo y destruyó nuestra tienda, dimos todo lo que pudimos con nuestras trampas más letales y sobrevivió al final!_

 _Tuvimos que esperar hasta que la guerra terminará para poder salir y queríamos vengarnos, solo que ese traidor desapareció una vez que recuperamos nuestro estado de batalla._

-Pues tuvo que tener buenas razones para unirse a los humanos- Contesto Rock disparando varias ráfagas de energía comprimida de su Buster a Search Man que se cubrió entre una de las cajas.

El robot saco una granada y se la lanzó desde donde estaba en esperanza que le diera a su blanco.

Activo el Speed Gear para huir de la explosión causada por la granada, aterrizó cerca de donde estaba Mega Man para poder realizar una estrategia juntos.

-¡Megaman!-

-Hola niño de la otra vez, chico tenemos que idear una estrategia- Mega Man asintió para unirse a su otro yo. -Mini podrías descargar un mapa del lugar-

-Listo y hecho gran azul-

Le pasó una copia a Megaman para que pudieran formar junto a Mega Man una estrategia de ataque para derrotar al robot y veterano de guerra.

Megaman iría a distraerlo mientras él se encargaría de atacarlo por la espalda con las esquemas de Drill Man, una vez que todo quedó claro entre los dos saltaron a ejecutar el plan.

Activo el Fire Blaster de Fire Man para crear una gran llama de fuego con el impacto de su cañón, entre las ardientes flamas pudo divisar que el camuflaje de Search Man era dividido mostrando los acentos de las cajas de municiones.

La reacción de Search Man fue dispararle con el rifle, está vez las balas lograron darle a su blanco provocando daños a la armadura de este y obligándolo a cubrirse con sus brazos para evitar por lo menos algo de daño de estas.

Estaba tan distraído con Megaman que no notaron a Mega Man detrás de ellos. -Activa los esquemas de Drill Man-

Antes que pudiera reaccionar el veterano recibió en su espalda graves daños por el taladro del Mega Man con tonalidades anaranjadas. Para ser combinadas con las bolas de fuego que salían del cañón de Megaman, solo para que se detuviera y fuera rodeado por energías de color rojo.

-¡Power Gear!- En vez del disparo normal salió una gigantesca bola fuego que era orbitada por una un poco pequeña.

El impacto de esta fue lo suficientemente fuerte para poner de rodillas a Search Man, no se esperaba la gran fuerza que tuvieran esos dos niños con armadura.

-Te sugiero que te entregues Search Man- Comento Mega Man apuntándole con su Mega Buster confiado con la victoria en las manos.

-Los que el capitán Wood Man entreno personalmente no son los que se rinden fácilmente-

- _¿Wood Man?-_ Eso desconcentro al bombardero azul, siendo notado por una de las cabezas de Search Man.

-¡Alto ahí, criminal!- El oficial de la Good Guild entro junto a sus compañeros apuntándole a Search Man con sus armas, esto ocasionó el descuido de los dos héroes de armaduras azules y la oportunidad de contratacar a Search Man.

-¡Ahora!- Oprimió un botón y se abrieron unas compuertas debajo de los pies de los dos Mega.

Por las apariencias de lo que estaba debajo de estas habían cosas picudas que estaban apunto de salir y atravesarlos. -¡Picos!-

Los dos lograron quitarse a tiempo de donde estaban para que varios picos metálicos salieran fallando en la tarea de matarlos, aunque eso era lo que quería Search Man. Los dos quedaron en una posición abierta a cualquier ataque y por ello sacaron ambas AVVP y le dispararan a los cañones de los dos.

-¡Tch!/ ¡Ugh!- Mascullaron por el dolor que sentían debido al daño de las balas, que chispas empezaron a salir de sus Busters.

-¡Whoa!- Mini fue tomado por sorpresa ante la falla interna de su escritorio de trabajo de la que salieron chispas por los daños, se fijó en el holograma del cuerpo de Aki y en donde estaba su cañón marcaba rojo lo analizo para ver qué tan grave fueron los daños a esta hasta que dio con lo que fue dañado. -Malas noticias jefe, te dieron en sistema de Replicación y procesador de Esquemas-

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó al escuchar el reporte de daño, miro a Rock quien no podía usar su sistema de armas tampoco.

Trato de activar los esquemas de Wave Man y como su procesador fue dañado este marcaba como error. -¿No puedes arreglarlo?-

-Me tomaría horas y eso es lo que no tenemos ahora- Respondió empezando a trabajar ya en las reparaciones de cañón Buster. -¡Ey, eso rimo!

-¡Agáchate!- Megaman lo tiro al suelo para salvarlo de una bala de Search Man que disparó dirigida a la cabeza del bombardero azul.

Los dos se pusieron esquivar las balas que disparaba aquel robot de guerra desde su posición, fue hasta que miembros de la Good Guild empezarán a distraerlo para que ambos Mega lograrán tomar un respiro de Search por unos instantes.

El oficial de la Good Guild hizo señal que le siguieran a donde estaba para que se refugiarse detrás de la pared.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Mega Man?- Pregunto el oficial a los dos que estaban recuperando un poco de energía por el asalto de Search Man en antes.

Los dos asintieron para asomarse y ver cómo Search Man lidiaba con los demás, nada bien para el lado de la Good Guild con la mayoría de trampas que ese robot usaba.

-No hay ninguna manera que podamos recuperar terreno sin nuestras armas- Miro el progreso de las reparaciones de su sistema de Replicación y no parecía estar avanzando lo suficiente.

-Recuerda lo que te dije en la mañana, no puedes ser dependiente de los esquemas- Le recordó señalándole a su Buster una vez más como hizo horas atrás. -Esta arma es la más confiable que vas a tener, siempre estará a tu lado para ayudarte en cualquier momento cuando más lo necesites. Si no fuera el caso entonces porque sería la primera arma que se te otorgó-

-¡Pero tuvimos la delantera con estas!-

-Eso solo fue estrategia, las armas no tuvieron nada que ver con lo que ocurrió, solo se necesita planeación y a la vez ingenio para hacer algo con lo que tengas a tu disposición-

Miro arriba para notar el Suna-Coptero volando por el lugar hasta que ubicó a los dos que voló a donde estaban los dos, Megaman se volvió a asomar para ver cómo Search Man seguían con el terreno alto. -Suna quiero que dirijas el Suna-Coptero lo más alto posible y me pases en directo el lugar para ver cómo podemos atacar, asegúrate que no te vea.-

 **[¡ROCKMAN! Quiero decir… ¡MEGAMAN!]**

-Vuela un poco más a la derecha- Sugirió Kenneth a Suna viendo una posición ventajosa dónde podría mandarle el vídeo a Megaman para que ideara una estrategia de ataque.

-Listo, ese debería de ser un buen lugar- Dijo y mando el vídeo a Rock, Search Man continuaba usando trampas y disparando con su AVVP a una distancia lejana a donde estaban los demás miembros de la Good Guild, solo que está vez le dio a uno.

-¡Larry, nooo!-Grito para que empezará a llorar por la tragedia de su amigo. -El tenía una esposa y un hijo, e iba a tener una niña-

Terminó sacando una foto de él y Larry junto a su familia mientras lloraba por la perdida, si tan solo supiera que en verdad no está muerto… y que su CI seguía intacta.

-Miren-

Ambos Mega Man salieron al ataque con solamente el Buster cargando el disparo para saltar de caja en caja evitando las trampas de Search Man, el aprendiz, así para diferenciar a Mega Man de Megaman, logró evitar las bolas con picos tras ver su entorno con detenimiento y ver cuáles cajas serían para poder pasar por estas sin problema alguno y acercarse a Search Man.

Libero su ataque provocando severos daños en la armadura del veterano, que al verse cerca del enemigo decidió usar su técnica de camuflaje óptico solo que aunque más lo intentará no era capaz de usarla.

-El disparo estaba siendo cargado por un largo lapso de tiempo haciendo que su potencia aumentará lo suficiente para que el impacto llegara al interior de Search Man y dañara su sistema de camuflaje- Teorizó la peli verde con detenimiento el evento ocurrido con la habilidad de Search Man.

Lo que ocurrió después fue que este empezó a dispararle algo nervioso hasta lograr alejarse de Mega Man, quien miraba confundido su actuar que no cuadraba con un soldado veterano.

-Raro, es como si tuviera miedo de pelear de cerca-

 **[Arf! Arf! MegaMan!]**

Megaman vio el comportamiento de Search Man hasta que recordó una característica del Search Man que enfrentó tiempo atrás. El detestaba los combates cercanos y era dependiente de las trampas!

-Al parecer no hay muchas diferencias entre las dimensiones no es así mundo-

Su objetivo era quitarle ese botón que activaban las trampas y quedaría acorralado ante ellos, además de sacar de este aprieto a los oficiales del Good Guild con las trampas de Search Man.

-Chico desactiva y destruye el control de Search Man, así quedará indefenso- Llamo a su otro yo que asintió y empezó a perseguir al robot francotirador para quitarle su control.

Una vez eso asegurado se dirigió a ayudar a la Good Guild en su predicamento, libero su disparo cargado a una de las torretas destruyéndola en el proceso quedando solamente tres de las cuatro que habían.

Activo su Speed Gear y esquivo las balas de las otras torretas que fijaron su blanco en el, olvidando por completo sus antiguos blancos que tenían la oportunidad de contraatacar gracias al bombardero azul.

Dos del escuadrón de la Good Guild sacaron sus lanza cohetes para destruir las torretas, solo estaban esperando la orden de su oficial para disparar en el momento preciso. Megaman logró dejarlas en una posición recta y hecha para que puedan disparar.

-¡Ahora!- Una vez dada la orden dispararon los cohetes dándole a dos de las torretas y destruyendo las en el proceso.

La restante volvió a fijar su blanco en la Good Guild solo que no tuvo oportunidad de disparar debido a que fue volada en mil pedazos por un disparo cargado de color rojo acompañado de una azul, tratándose de Rock usando su Power Gear.

-¿Sé encuentran bien?- Pregunto por la salud de los miembros de la Good Guild al encontrarse con unos heridos entre ellos.

-Unos heridos, pero eso no es nada que el Doctor Light y la enfermera Canela puedan arreglar- Le dio un pulgar arriba al héroe de otra dimensión quien se lo devolvió.

Una compuerta se abrió debajo de ellos para que empezará a salir agua de esta, otra de las trampas de Search Man, seguía por bolas de energía electromagnética apareciera por igual en otras compuertas pequeñas.

No tomo suficiente tiempo para identificar de que se trataba la trampa al bombardero y no le gustaba.

-¡Busquen terreno alto!-

Todos los presentes se subieron en las pilas de cajas, por separado y en las grandes para no quedar apilados y asegurarse de que no se rompieran, los contó a todos hasta que se acordó de Bert.

Salto entre cajas para tener una vista del lugar y encontrar al joven inventor antes que fuera electrocutado por el agua. -¡Bert!- Miro a Aki quien dejó de pelear con Search Man al ver a su amigo en peligro.

En el descuido de Mega Man el Robot Master vio su oportunidad de atacarlo y disparo al pecho de este tumbando lo de donde estaba. Megaman salto a su ayuda logrando atraparlo a tiempo.

-Mini dame análisis-

-Sheesh azul dos, ese disparo lo dejo en 49% de energía y las reparaciones en su sistema de esquemas solo van por el 4.01%- Es mejor que el se encargue del resto.

-Aki tu encárgate de rescatar a Bert, yo me encargo de Search Man-

En lo que Megaman fue a luchar, Mega Man fue por su amigo.

Se topó con más de las trampas, tratándose de las de picos y púas tóxicas, es que nunca se quedaba sin trampas y eran tan dependientes de estas o qué?

-Si tan solo tuviera los esquemas de Fire Man- Se quejó viendo su Buster, como era que Rock siempre le decía que esta era su mejor arma si en ocasiones no era suficiente para pelear contra enemigos como Drill Man.

-Solo mira a tu enemigo y piensa por un momento, entre su arma y sus trampas cuál es el que más usa- Dijo su diminuto amigo para que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de lo que Rock QUIERE que aprenda.

Rock logró acercársele a Search haciendo que este reaccionara con un salto hacia atrás poniéndolo nervioso un poco hasta que esté huyera solo que Rock le dio persecución.

Con detenimiento pudo apreciar que Search Man seguía apretando su control para que aparecieran más trampas y mantener en raya a Rock que se deshacía de las trampas nada más con su Buster.

Engranajes se formaron dentro de su cabeza en señal de que estaba procesando lo que ocurría en el caso de Search Man. Hasta que se dio cuenta lo que quería enseñarle su otro yo.

Miro su Buster para estar 100% seguro de que no se estaba equivocando. -Si me vuelvo dependiente de los esquemas no podré pelear contra mis enemigos si me los llegarán a quitar, sería como Search Man con sus trampas-

-Eso es niño! Rock estaría muy orgulloso de ti sí te escuchará-

-Pero eso puede esperar Mega Mini, Bert nos necesita-

Salió de su escondite y paso por todas las trampas que obstaculizaban su camino, destruyendo los con el Mega Buster al igual que usar este para realizar movidas inesperadas como un usar un disparo para obtener un impulso en medio aire y llegar a una plataforma que no pudo alcanzar en un salto.

Cuando se acercó a donde estaba este lo vio siendo acorralado por drones que estaban listos para abrir fuego contra el, no si su Mega Buster tenga algo que decir de eso disparando varias ráfagas de energía destruyendo las con suma facilidad.

-¡Mega Man, viniste a salvarme!-

-Es lo que los héroes hacen, ¿o no es así ciudadano?- Contesto para centrarse en el agua electrificada y en un cañón que salió de otra compuerta. Por suerte el Suna-Coptero estaba arriba de ellos. -Sujétate fuerte ciudadano, no te querrás caer-

Una vez se sujeto Wily este salto a donde estaba el Suna-Coptero para sostenerse de este y empezar a balancearse para caer arriba de unas cajas de madera lo suficientemente alejadas del agua eléctrica y el cañón.

Siguió saltando de caja en caja hasta alcanzar a la Good Guild que lograron encontrar un lugar seguro de las aguas eléctricas. -Saquen a este chico de aquí-

-Un segundo y que hay de mis amigos, me estaban acompañando Rock y Aki en antes que Search Man atacará- Cierto, llegaron aquí como Rock y Aki pero como estaba Ashley ahí no se transformaron al instante por mantener identidad secreta. Que podría inventarse para salir de este aprieto.

Algo que Rock diría...

-Los saque a ellos primero en lo que mi compañero lidiaba con Search Man y su monólogo, típico de ellos- Incluso lo dijo en un tono idéntico al de Rock en la casa cuando dijo que era su primo. Huh, lo dijo por instinto y sonó demasiado convincente.

Una vez que se retiraron se volvió a enfocar en su pelea contra Search Man, Rock lo mantenía ocupado para que pudiera acertarle un golpe crítico para poder acabar con este combate y derrotar a Search Man.

Search Man logró acorralar a Rock con sus trampas hasta el punto de dispararle a sus pies para evitar que lograra esquivar el próximo disparo que iba dirigido a su cabeza, no pudo evitar que la victoria se le subiera a la cabeza.

Si tan solo se acordará de las palabras de su capitán.

-¡IAHHH!- Le acertó una patada en toda la cara izquierda haciendo que soltara el control de las trampas que intento alcanzar hasta que Mega Man lo termino aplastando.

Cada una de las trampas del lugar fueron desactivadas, dejando solo a Search Man con sus armas y desesperó al ver como ambos bombarderos lo tenían a su merced.

-¡N-No!- Saco sus armas para hallarse que se sobrecalentaron y ser desarmado por Mega Man quien le disparó a estas dejándolas fuera de su alcance, generando miedo en su persona.

Trato de sacar sus AVVbs pero fueron destruidas por un disparo del Mega Buster de Megaman que se recompuso.

Search Man había sido derrotado.

-Vamos Search Man- Dijo Megaman sin el Buster sabiendo que este ya no era una amenaza sin sus armas. -Ya no hay razón de pelear-

-Además no te importaría darnos información del porque tienes estas armas y a quienes se las has vendido-

Cayó de rodillas mirando al suelo ante la derrota, de seguro su orgullo tuvo que haber sido destruido una vez más solo que fue ahora derrotado por dos niños, solo que por lo menos uno de ellos también es un veterano, aunque algo no cuadraba.

Lo miraban hablar en voz baja pero no sabían que estaba diciendo hasta que se le acercaron y vieron como humo empezó a salir de este, ya sabían lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿¡A este tipo se le zafó un tornillo, piensa auto destruirse!?- Grito Mini saliendo de la cabeza de Aki, y no era solo eso.

-Es una última trampa obviamente- Dijo para revelarles en que parte del almacén se encontraban los tres.

Estaban rodeados con paquetes llenos de explosivos que al explotarían con la explosión de Search Man provocando una reacción en cadena con una explosión mayor y la cereza del pastel, estaban cerca de la bomba de energía plasmática.

-Los que son entrenados y pertenecen al escuadrón del capitán Wood Man se nos enseña que cuando ya no puedes pelear y te van a sacar información. Tú única opción es auto destruirte Jajajajaja, te veré en el infierno traidor…¡X!-

-¿¡X!?-

-¡Salgamos de aquí!-

 **[SEVEROS DAÑOS A LA SUPERFICIE]**

 **[SOBRECALENTAMIENTO CRÍTICO]**

 **[INICIANDO SECUENCIA AUTO DE AUTODESTRUCCIÓN]**

En las afueras de la tienda se hallaban todos buscando a Aki y a Rock, sin resultado alguno por obvias razones.

Un oficial iba a regresar allá abajo hasta que de las puertas de la tienda fueron pateadas por los mismísimos Aki y Rock que estaban corriendo por sus vidas.

-Aki, Rock que…-

-¡No hay tiempo este lugar va a explotar!- Grito Aki subiéndose al carro de la Good Guild.

Todos se subieron al segundo que se sintió un temblor por el lugar, el conductor solo le oprimió al acelerador y se alejaron lo más lejos posible del lugar.

A la lejanía pudieron ver la gran explosión bajo el suelo que se llevó a la tienda consigo en la explosión que se ocasionó bajo tierra por el severo daño a la bomba de plasma que Search Man almacenaba en secreto.

-Eso estuvo cerca… muy cerca-

Serían dejados en el cuartel general de la Good Guild para poder contarles y explicarles lo que sucedió en la tienda con detenimiento para poder investigar más de esta con un equipo de investigación, una vez terminen con esa parte llamarían a sus padres para que los recogieran y por si acaso entregarles un número en caso que necesitasen terapia.

Al menos ya no se oirá de Search Man por un buen tiempo tras su muerte, ni mucho menos verlo de nuevo ya que explotó en miles de pedazos que están seguro que esa bomba de plasma debió haber desintegrado en el proceso.

-…- Pero aún estaba la incógnita de quienes eran los compradores de Search Man y el porqué aún tenía esas armas de destrucción masiva de la Hard Ages.

Quizás nunca lo sabrán, pero para eso están el y Rock como Mega Man y Megaman respectivamente para proteger a Silicon City de las malas intenciones de los demás.

Si un enemigo aparece, no dudaran de detenerlo con sus poderes.

 **[En otra ubicación…]**

El sargento Night miraba las noticias sobre el incidente en Silicon City que no pudo evitar mirar molesto lo ocurrido.

Esos dos robots azules que la gente tanto adora tuvieron que ver con esto, de eso estaba seguro y una vez más formaron problemas en sus planes.

-Eso no es bueno- Dijo Fire Man viendo las noticias también y sin saber la gran perdida y contratiempo que tienen.

-Dices eso porque no sabes el gran contratiempo que significa este suceso inesperado en nuestros planes- Cuestionó a Fire Man por su falta de conocimiento en entender en totalidad la situación de la perdida.

-Umm… perdió todas las armas que íbamos usar en la guerra-

-No eres tan tonto como pareces después de todo. El Meteorito Esmeralda iba a ser una de las armas más importantes en nuestra armada y usaríamos como recurso final en caso que estuviéramos al borde de la derrota, y Search Man era el único que sabía cómo activarla al igual que iba a liderar a nuestras tropas elite- Explicó mostrándole data sobre la arma y el expediente de Search Man, varios elementos importantes fueron perdidos a la vez.

Y todo por la culpa de esos dos.

-Siempre tuve la razón cuando vi a ese Megaman aparecerse en Silicon Central el se convertiría en una amenaza para mis planes, pero nunca espere que llegara a estos niveles de amenaza-

Las puertas se abrieron para revelar a un robot humanoide idéntico a Aki solo que su arma cañón estaba en su brazo derecho en vez del izquierdo, acompañado por otros robots de diferentes tamaños y diseños.

-A está amenaza hay que ponerle un alto- Dijo y los tres robots detrás del primero se arrodillaron ante el Sargento de la noche.

¿Serán capaces de detener a las nuevas fuerzas del mal?

 **[FIN]**


	7. Nice on Ice

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

 **MegaMan: Fully Charged ¡MEGA BLAST!**

 _ **Los personajes de Megaman y MegaMan: Fully Charged le pertenecen a Capcom y Man of Action respectivamente.**_

 **Episodio 7**

 **[Nice on Ice]**

Un robot podador estaba haciendo estragos por la ciudad podando la calle, a pesar que no tenga ni la más mínima de lógica, solo que el bombardero azul vino para detenerlo de causar más daños al rodearlo de escombros.

-¡Podada de césped completada!- Confirmo el robot al haber terminado su tarea. Hasta que se dio cuenta que no había césped por ningún lado. -¿Oye y el césped?-

-Con que al final te diste cuenta de ello- Dijo Mega Man a la podadora para ver cómo llegaba un carro de la Good Guild a donde estaban.

Del carro se bajó más ni menos que el Doctor Light junto a Rock.

-¡Pa… fesor Light! (CASI SE ME ESCAPA PAPÁ)-

-¿Mega Man? Que fue lo que pasó aquí?-

-Solo me dijeron que podara hasta el infinito- Respondió el robot arrepentido de sus actos.

El miembro de la Good Guild solo recogió al pequeño para meterlo a la camioneta para que el doctor hiciera lo suyo. -No te preocupes pequeño, solo hiciste lo que tenías qué hacer-

-Por lo que mi data indica se trataba de un modelo viejo, Primera vez que veo algo como eso- Admitió ser su primera vez viendo a un robot tomar sus órdenes a lo literal.

Mega Man estaba confuso, se esperaba que fuera un robot violando las leyes de la robótica y causando estragos.

-Los robots y humanos somos tan iguales como diferentes, a veces tenemos que tener cuidado en como nos comunicamos con ellos- Explicó el Doctor haciendo comprender la importancia de pensar lo que dices primero antes de hablar ya que así se podrá evitar errores como el del pequeño robot podador. -Rock prepara mis herramientas y Mega Man gracias por tu ayuda una vez más-

-Eso es lo que hace un héroe doc- Se despidió de los dos que se subieron nuevamente a la camioneta y que está partiera finalmente.

-Y lo que hace un estudiante es ir a la escuela, démonos prisa jefe que el almuerzo casi termina- Le recordó su diminuto amigo a Aki para que pudiera regresar a la escuela a tiempo.

 **[En la camioneta de la Good Guild]**

Rock y el Doctor Light se hallaban dándole unas mejoras al robot podador a su cerebro electrónico para asegurarse que no repitiera lo de antes.

Mientras veían una transmisión del Sargento Night donde hablaba de lo que ocurrió en la ciudad momentos atrás y el porqué no podía haber una unión entre humanos y robots.

-...- Rock se lo quedo mirando en silencio, a decir verdad no le importaba mucho lo que decía este pero sospechaba de el.

Le contó al doctor de sus sospechas y el entendía con perfección el porqué pero a veces no debe dejar que sus experiencias personales lo hagan desconfiar de alguien, aunque no se necesitaba de eso cuando alguien usa ropa que grita "MALVADO". -Solamente no quiero que pasen por lo mismo de mi mundo-

-Eres alguien muy humano Rock, pero no debes preocuparte de Breaker por el momento-

-Me trae malos recuerdos de como cada vez que confiábamos en Wily siempre nos apuñalaba por la espalda al final- Dijo solo para sentir los ojos de la podadora viéndolo. -Cuidado amigo solo es un decir-

Antes de poder continuar la charla que tenían para ver cómo se mostraba a Aki entre el público desafiando el punto de vista del sargento anti robots.

 _ **-¡Estas equivocado Sargento Night! Ambos humanos y robots siempre deben permanecer unidos Emm… todo el tiempo en… umm armonía… armoniosa ¡Armonía armoniosa!-**_

No lo estaba haciendo nada mal, quizás cuando sea grande Aki sea político. Y uno bueno, quizás tenga su propia utopía para ambas especies.

De hecho varias personas estaban viendo la transmisión expectativos de lo que tenía que decir Aki contra Night una vez que se subió al podio. Suna, ellos, el Director 1001, que estaba haciendo ya la detención para Aki, y cierto robot de hielo.

 _ **-Si Mega Man estuviera aquí el estaría de acuerdo conmigo, los héroes como el saben lo que está bien-**_

Rock no pudo evitar y sonreír al ver como los que apoyaban a Night cambiaron de bando para apoyarlo a el.

Unión entre robots y humanos, el sueño de su creador es posible y lo será en su mundo, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-…Y ya se le acabó el tiempo del almuerzo-

-Humanos y robots unidos todo el tiempo…-

-¡Jo! Parece que ese bug se está resistiendo o, ¿no es así?-

 **[Silicon Central]**

Sin saberlo las palabras de Aki provocaron que cierto robot empezará su cruzada en "unir" a todos los humanos y robots en el mundo.

Y su lugar de inicio para propagar la unión de estos sería Silicon Central y todo lo haría por una "armonía armoniosa" porque…

-¡Los héroes saben que es lo mejor!-

Congelando a estudiantes robots y humanos en cubos de hielo.

-…Good Guild, un robot de hielo está empezando a congelar todos mis estudiantes. Traigan refuerzos por favor- Decía el director 100100 por el teléfono para que ayuda viniera de inmediato, solo que cierto bombardero azul apareció en escena para detener a ese "héroe". -Y traten de contactar a Megaman también-

-¡Oye copo de nieve!- Le llamo la atención al robot que se detuvo ante el sobrenombre que le puso Mega Man.

-¿Copo de nieve? Mi nombre es Ice Man, no copo de nieve-

-Eso es bueno Ice Man, porque no tratas de jugar limpio un poco-

" _ **No pude replicar los chistes lamentablemente, se entienden mejor en inglés"**_

-¿Se encuentra bien ciudadano?-

-¿Yo? Eres tú el que está convirtiendo a todos en cubos de hielo- Se quejó señalando a los estudiantes de la facultad que se encontraban congelados.

-Eso es físicamente imposible, soy un héroe que propaga armonía armoniosa- Decía mientras patinaba cerca de un niño con su robot tostador. -Uniendo a humanos y robots por toda la eternidad-

Mega Man no vio lo que iba hacer muy bien y se interpuso en su camino y disparándole a los pies para alejarlo del niño y la tostadora.

-Niños y Robots tostadores están fuera de tus límites, ¡Refresca ese procesador tuyo!-

El robot de hielo se mostró molesto ante esto y empezó a atacar con su cañones de hielo a Mega Man que logró esquivarlos y empezó a darle persecución a Ice Man que seguía haciendo de las suyas congelando tanto estudiantes que podía mientras patinaba con sus Skis.

Por su habilidad sobre el hielo se le complicaba el poder acertarle un disparo a este y aún más cuando había gente congelada en el camino y le tocaba evadir las.

En lo que ocurría el combate llegó Suna y vio lo que sucedía.

Mega Man al no poder alcanzarlo decidió usar su Replicación para poder tener sus esquemas, y fue rápido por el tamaño de Ice Man. -Muy bien Mini, activa los esquemas de Wave Man-

-Mega Man, ¿no deberías de estar liberando a los estudiantes?- Dijo Suna viendo a los estudiantes que estaban atrapados en cubos de hielos, siendo uno de estos que estaba asintiendo.

-Cual es el punto si no detengo a este iceberg andante- Fue su respuesta mientras estaba tratando alinear su disparo con la arma de Wave Man.

Pasó por Suna que al tenerlo cerca lo sujeto del brazo. -Salvar a los demás es más importante que pelear, debes…- No terminó por cierto disparo de hielo les dio a los dos. -No me digas- -Sip, estamos congelados-

-Te dije que no me dijeras-

-¡Ten un armonioso día héroe!- Dijo Ice Man esparciendo escarcha por el lugar para volver a lo suyo.

Pero alguien que acaba de llegar no estaba tan de acuerdo con la última parte.

Megaman llegó con la arma de Fire Man activada y apuntándole al robot de hielo. -Muy bien Ice Man te recomiendo que empieces a descongelar a todos los estudiantes y a mi compañero en este instante-

-¿No oíste que los robots y humanos siempre deben de permanecer unidos e inseparables todo momento?-

-Oh yo me pregunto el porqué eso- Le lanzó una mirada a Mega Man que solo rodó los ojos al saber a qué se trataba de él quien dijo esas palabras a la que les faltó procesarlas por completo. -Ice Man puedo ver qué estás en el camino correcto al querer ver la unión de ambas especies, pero el método no es el correcto-

Disparo de su arma las bolas de fuego que descongelaron a tres pares de estudiantes y a su otro yo junto a Suna, solo para que fueran congelados nuevamente por Ice Man que no tomo bien que deshicieran su trabajo en el que se esforzó mucho. Por lo menos está vez Mega Man pudo reaccionar a tiempo y quitarse a tiempo junto a Suna para evitar ser congelados nuevamente.

Volvió a descongelar a los estudiantes solo que antes que Ice Man pudiera reaccionar disparo un cuarto a este, recibiendo grandes daños por el elemento superior al hielo.

-Niño por favor solo hazme el favor de descongelarlos a todos, no seas una jaqueca para mis sistemas-

Este se levantó así más e igual de molesto empezó a atacar a Megaman que salto de donde estaba para atacar con su cañón de fuego, cada disparo de fuego era neutralizado por los proyectiles de hielo de Ice Man.

Mega Man entro con los poderes de Wave Man y dispararles a las manos de este cuando iba disparar hielo, le logró darle en el momento preciso haciendo que su mano quedará congelada en un cubo de hielo y cayera al suelo por el gran peso de esta.

-¡Bien pensado chico!- Llamo a Aki para felicitarlo en su idea de congelar las manos de Ice Man. -Usar el agua de Wave Man para congelar las manos de Ice. Y eso que no te lo enseñé-

-¿Que puedo decir? Tus entrenamientos y lo de Search Man tienen méritos-

Corrió hacia este en su modo normal cargando un disparo para liberarlo en un poderoso Mega Gancho que mandó al robot de hielo al aire para que Megaman activará las arma de Drill Man y usará su taladro para propinarle un poderoso golpe al robot que aterrizó en la fuente de agua de la escuela.

Finalmente ya lo habían vencido, solo que empezó a tener glitches que lo hicieron repetir las palabras que decía todo momento.

-Parece que va a necesitar unos ajustes, crees que podrías encargarte de todo mientras llevo a Ice Man con la Good Guild.-

-Claro que si, solo trata de refrescarte un poco mientras yo me encargo del resto-

Megaman poso su mano en el hombro de Ice Man y se fue en un haz de luz azul mientras se iba con Ice Man a que le hagan unos ajustes a su cerebro electrónico, Mega Man activo los poderes de Fire Man y descongelo a todos los estudiantes tanto humanos como robots.

-Eso fue un trabajo maravilloso Mega Man, una pena que los robots de mi escuela no sean como ustedes por ejemplo Aki Light- Se escuchó la voz del director 100100 felicitando el heroísmo de los dos héroes de armaduras azules.

No sin mencionar al alter ego de uno de ellos como ejemplo en su deseo que fuera como el bombardero azul.

-Aki es un buen niño, de hecho…- Su hermana le dio un pequeño codazo para que no dijera nada que diera sospechas y poder salvarse de ese castigo de otra manera. -A lo que me refiero, todos los individuos tienen características que los definen como los demás y se deben de apreciar-

-Sabias palabras no se pudieron haber dicho mejor Mega Man-

Otro día salvado por los bombarderos azules, que depara en el futuro para este grandioso dúo.

 **[FIN]**


	8. Study your KRONO, kid

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

 **Mega Man: Fully Charged ¡MEGA BLAST!**

 **[¡WARNING!]**

 **[¡WARNING!]**

 **[SITUACIÓN]**

 **[ESTE CAPÍTULO SERA COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE CON EL EPISODIO ORIGINAL, ESTE EPISODIO CONTARA LA APARICIÓN DE UN PERSONAJE PERTENECIENTE A OTRO PROYECTO MIO (CHRONOS-SPIRITUAL MISSION) SOBRE UN CROSSOVER DE MEGAMAN, MEGAMAN X Y MIGHTY NO. 9, SE VERAN UNA QUE OTRA ESCENA DE ESTA]**

 _ **Los personajes de Megaman y Mega Man: Fully Charged le pertenecen a Capcom y Man of Action respectivamente.**_

 **Episodio 8**

 **[Study the KRONO, kid]**

-Megaman X, la última creación de mi padre y su sueño de un robot con las capacidades de sentir, pensar y evolucionar como un ser humano era reflejado en este. Pueden llamarle mi hermano menor y mi… sucesor-

Los tres Light se hallaban en el museo viendo las exposiciones de la Hard Ages como armas que se usaron, artefactos, restos de robots y pinturas, siendo una de estas la que tenían cierto robot retratado.

Un robot de combate con una armadura blanca con algo de pinturas azules en los bordes, la similitud entre este y la armadura Light de X se podía notar. Solo que el casco y la arma era diferente, cargaba una pistola Buster en vez de un Mega Buster.

-¿Crees que sea el X de este mundo? Recuerda que te explotó la cabeza el día de ayer cuando viste el póster de tu "hermana" en el cuarto de Aki y te la pasaste debatiendo de que si era ella la Roll de este mundo o yo-

Estaba tan convencido que Suna era Roll hasta que ese poster vino y le reventó la cabeza, solo miro a otro lado para evitar la mirada de Suna. Pero X tenía una armadura y arma idéntica a la que usa ese robot y además Search Man lo llamo al mismo robot traidor "X", debía de ser X.

Además que en antes vio una foto de una Roll adulta en antes, su cabeza puede con esto.

Y eso iba averiguar, ¿porque creen que vino al museo de las Hard Wars? ¿Para ayudar a Aki en su tarea de historia? Para nada, ese era su trabajo no el suyo no es culpa que el chico apeste en la escuela y sea vago.

Que ni siquiera estaba despierto para hacer algo que fuera "emocionante" para un sábado dónde podría saber más del mundo de su otro yo y su sucesor al legado de Megaman.

-No sé Suna, tuviste que haber contratado Ashley para que le ayudará en su tarea-

-Eh, se encuentra ocupada hoy y Peter era el único que pude conseguir para que le enseñará y ayudará en su proyecto de historia. Además que pude pagarle con caramelos-

Solo soltó un suspiro y decidió ver qué más había hasta que vio al que Suna le llamaba Peter llegó y se asqueo al ver que ese niño tenía un moco afuera colgando de su nariz. ¿Niño más listo de la escuela? Si pero no tan listo para tener consigo un pañuelo para soplarse la nariz sin usar sus manos o comprarse algo para esta por el amor a Dios.

-Ni que Aki estuviera tan desesperado por una A en ese reporte…-

Susurro para irse a la sección de documentales de los veteranos y ver si hallaba algo.

 **[MEGAMAN]**

Un señor mayor se hallaba viendo como su seguridad se encargaban de cierta ladrona gigantesca antes que hiciera de las suyas en el museo como robarse la exhibición de las Hard Ages, algo prácticamente imposible en su museo por la calidad de su seguridad.

Al ver que todo estaba bajo control iba a retirarse a su oficina cuando notó en una de las pantallas de la cámaras de seguridad la cara familiar de un conocido que no ha visto en mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron.

-Cariño podrías encargarte de mi trabajo por unos momentos, voy a saludar a un viejo "amigo" mío que vino-

 **[MEGA MAN]**

Esto era un infierno para el, tírenle a Fire Man, Drill Man, Hypno Woman, Search Man y a Ice Man a la vez o entrenamiento intensivo con Rock cualquier día sería mejor que esto, recibir tutoría de Peter Punkowski es su versión de un lugar lleno de picos para Rock.

Ese mocoso (ambas en definiciones metafórica y literal) con voz chillona sabe lo todo, mascota de los maestros… -Mega Mini puedes hacer un escaneo en el área para saber si hay problemas en la ciudad-

No recibió respuesta alguna de Mini solo ronquidos por parte de este.

-¡Mini!-

-¡Mega Almohada! Oh aún seguimos aquí Zzz…-

Quería gritar en estos instantes hasta que se chocó con un señor al no fijarse por donde iba.

-¡Oof! Discúlpeme señor, no me estaba fijando-

-No te preocupes niño. Por casualidad no serás un Light verdad-

-…como sabe que soy un Light?-

El solo levantó su mano y la cerró a excepción de un solo dedo para hacer señal que era su explicación. -Muy simple. La única persona que conozco que tiene pelo morado era la esposa de Thomas y tu hermana es idéntica a ella-

Antes que pudiera responderle al señor fue llamado por Suna al ver que se había alejado de ellos, oh cierto Peter aún seguía con ellos.

Y hablando de este…

-¡Oh por el gran Scott! ¿Aki sabes con quién estás hablando?-

A decir verdad no, se ve que solo se trata de un señor mayor con quién se chocó al no fijarse nada más además que era amable y parece ser amigo de su padre.

-¡Es ni más ni menos que el dueño de este museo y un veterano de las Hard Wars! ¡El Doctor Kron Cronos!-

Nunca oyó de él en su vida.

-¡Jajajaja! Veo que alguien aquí es un admirador mío y sabe de lo que he hecho en mi vida, ¿Qué los trae por aquí niños?-

-Mi hermano necesita hacer un reporte de historia y que mejor manera que estudiar en un museo con la historia de la guerra-

Asintió y dándole razón a Suna al estar de acuerdo del método que están usando para hacer el trabajo, los niños de ahora se la pasan mucho en su computadora y solo copia y pegan sus trabajos por la vagancia. Su hijo estudia como debe y de la manera honesta que siempre le queda el resto del día para descansar.

-¿Pues que les parece si les doy una mano también? Te aseguro que no tardará mucho y podrás entretenerte mientras lo haces-

Se mostró un poco dudoso ante la oferta pero al tratarse de un amigo de su padre y que es más agradable que Peter, y no está resfriado con la nariz mocosa, decidió aceptar.

-Excelente, síganme a una exposición especial en el museo.-

Decidieron seguirlo, siendo Peter el más entusiasmado de los cuatro, una vez que llegaron y antes que ese mocoso entrará se le cerró la puerta al frente de toda su cara dejándolo afuera.

Algo que Rock vio después de salir con unas bolsas de la tienda de regalos del museo, decidió acercarse al chico para preguntarle lo que le sucedía y dónde estaban Aki y Suna.

-El dueño de este museo el Doctor Kron Cronos nos invitó a ver una nueva exposición del museo y me dejaron atrás ¡Quiero verla también… ACHOO!-

La ropa de Rock estaba llena de moco y no parecía muy feliz que lo miraba una expresión de enfado a Peter que solo miraba a otro lado para no mirarlo a los ojos.

Dejo que siguiera con lo suyo para ir afuera del establecimiento e irse de regreso a la Light House solo para regresar sin las bolsas y con la armadura de Megaman activada.

-Doctor Kron Cronos… Lleva mucho **tiempo** desde la última vez- Fue lo único que dijo para saltar al techo y entrarse por uno de los ductos de ventilación.

 **[MEGAMAN]**

-Creo que dejamos a Peter atrás-

Ay gracias al cielo, ya no aguantaba su voz. Hasta el mismísimo doctor estaba de acuerdo con el diciéndolo a su manera sin mostrar indicios que le desagradaba Peter.

-Limpieza cerca de la entrada de la nueva exposición-

En su radio se podía escuchar un poco las voces de una personas arrastrando a Peter afuera del museo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa al doctor con el museo limpio.

-Entonces que es lo que nos va a mostrar?-

Solo chasqueó su dedo, algo que confundió a los dos Light, y en un segundo estaban en un campo de guerra con bandos enemigos matándose entre sí, siendo humanos luchando contra robots.

Suna y Aki quedaron sorprendidos de lo que el doctor hizo con solo un chasquido ¡los mando de regreso en el tiempo a la época de la Hard War! A pesar de esto no les gustaba mucho la imagen que se les estaba empezando a grabar en sus cabezas.

Humanos y robots matándose en sangre fría sin vaciló alguno y como pocos afortunados que no querían estar aquí en esta pesadilla de verdad eran fusilados a muerte por descuido y debilidad en el campo de batalla por sus enemigos.

Pero… ¿quien era el verdadero enemigo aquí? El Director 100100 se veía en el fondo creando destrucción masiva con los lanzamisiles que cambió por lápices después de la guerra, nunca se imaginaron ver a su director haciendo esas cosas.

-Por mi tarjeta madre… Tendré que realizar un lavado de memoria cuando termine el reporte-

-Sabia decisión jefe, me uno-

-Ahora empiezo a arrepentirme por decirle a Rock que me alegro el no ser robot como su hermana…-

El doctor empezó a reírse un poco al ver las reacciones de estos, de todos modos decidió cambiar a uno más pacífico con una foto grupal de él y sus amigos en la guerra.

-Aki mira, ¿ese de ahí no es el Sargento Breaker?- Le señaló Suna a su hermano para que viera como lucia el sargento en la época.

El bigote aún le estaba creciendo, usaba ropas diferentes a las que usa hoy en día siendo estas de color verde en vez de rojo, se le veía feliz junto a sus demás compañeros y camaradas junto a su padre, quien lucia un poco joven y vestía otro tipo de ropa a la habitual. ¡Incluso el Doctor Cronos estaba ahí!

Y el robot al que Rock estaba investigando… X.

Si estaba en esa foto pues Search Man no se equivocaba porqué le llamaba traidor al estar del lado de los humanos.

-¿Ese no es el X del que Rock estaba hablando?- Susurro Aki al notar el robot del que su otro yo decía que era la posible versión de su hermano X de este mundo.

-Era uno de los mejores soldados en la alianza humana, era un gran robot que peleaba hasta ya no dar más- Todo cambio para mostrar a ese robot peleando contra el otro bando.

Sosteniendo la arma que todos llaman el Cañón de Plasma, era el robot más fuerte que había y brindaba victoria tras victoria a sus camaradas con su fuerte sentido de la justicia y fuerza, incluso creen que podría darle a Rock una buena pelea e inclusive ganarle, peleaba contra robots como el mismísimo Search Man, uno que se parecía demasiado a un tal Grenade Man que Rock les contó, para luego tener un difícil enfrentamiento contra un tipo de robot ninja que parecía un árbol acompañado del Director 100100.

-Una leyenda sin duda, una pena que se fuera del continente cuando la guerra terminó pues era un buen amigo entre nosotros: yo, Thomas y Breaker-

-¿El Sargento Night era amigo de un robot?- Pregunto al no creerse lo, debía de tener pruebas para decir esas cosas.

Un chasquido y pudieron ver cómo se estrechaban la mano mientras tomaban caminos diferentes, y eso fue con la mano robótica y estaba sonriendo.

Casi le explota la cabeza.

-No sé a dónde fue a parar, no le hemos visto en años que creemos que se exilio después de la guerra. Siempre quiso vivir tranquilo en el bosque con la naturaleza acompañándole y sin tecnología, pero si nos entregó su arma-

Mostró el arma en su exposición, estaba intacta aunque era…

-Pff es pequeña pequeñita-

Un verdadero genio sabría que esa arma es falsa, una miserable réplica de la original para entretenerse un poco y ver cómo ladrones como esa tal Blasto Woman roban algo que ni debe de tener valor alguno para que sus compradores quieran matarlos al pensar que les engañaron y les robaran su dinero. La original fue destruida en el combate final.

Pero eso no lo debe de saber nadie, solo que la achicaron para alejar a los ladrones.

-Pero aún así dejo un legado que lo marco como héroe en la historia y que sus proezas son contadas a otras generaciones para que haya alguien como el en caso vuelva a haber guerra.- Terminó de contar la historia de ese robot y como siempre será recordado por todos y sus amigos. -Al final siempre pudo cumplir las expectativas de un Megaman, incluso su amigo Rock el Megaman original estaría de acuerdo con ello-

Eso sorprendió a los tres que no se esperaban eso. ¿Cómo sabía de Rock y que era Megaman? ¿Megaman original, había más de uno después de X? ¿Quién era este tipo?

-¿Porque esas caras? No les contó nunca de mi supongo, bueno yo y el fuimos enemigos una vez- Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír Aki.

- **¡Mega-Nize Me!** -

No duró mucho para que la transformación de Aki se completará y portara su armadura de Mega Man con el Mega Buster apuntándole al Doctor.

-Oh, también sabía que eras Mega Man niño cualquiera podría ver las similitudes entre Aki y Mega Man ya que no tienes algo que te cambie la voz- Hizo énfasis en la última parte al hacerle claro esa falta garrafal que cualquier persona puede darse cuenta si conoce a Aki.

Decidió ignorar eso, pero lo tomaría en cuenta, para empezar a cuestionar al doctor y que le respondiera. Una vez más su respuesta fue un chasquido cambiando el entorno.

Una ciudad siendo atacada y Rock respondiendo al llamado como Megaman para encarar a los responsables.

 _-¿Quienes son ustedes?-_

 _-Nosotros somos los Cronos, héroe de esta época, y no tenemos tiempo para ti-_

Rock fue atrapado en un campo de energía junto a su Rush, un robot gato con nombre Tango, un pájaro llamado Beat y un tipo de robot pequeño que les recordaba a Jackie solo que en vez de tostadas soltaba contenedores de energía.

Siguió ver cómo Rock peleaba contra las fuerzas de este obligándolo al sobre uso de la Power Gear al no poder hacer mucho daño con su cañón en estado normal para enfrentarse con posibles generales que servían a Cronos.

Hasta que después de un intenso combate los venciera y obligarlos a retirarse, primera vez que ven a Rock en ese estado tan exhaustivo y sin muchas energías dándoles a entender que en todo momento se contenía en este mundo, solo para que dejarán a un nuevo enemigo que enfrentar.

Un robot de armadura roja con una larga cabellera rubia.

-Parece mujer no crees-

Y se terminó tragando sus palabras al ver como ese robot de apariencia femenina le estaba dando una brutal paliza con solo sus manos a su maestro que no podía hacer mucho.

-Esa fue la lección número 1 de Mega 2, no subestimes al enemigo, tienes suerte que no te haya tocado pelear con ese sujeto-

A pesar que pareciera imposible, se seguía levantando del suelo sin importar lo tan fuerte y superior que era el otro.

-Cielos… Esa es una pelea que no se puede ganar y aún así no se rinde-

Rock pareció haberle ganado al llegar a sus límites de sus circuitos y sistemas internos hasta que el robot rojo se paró y le acertó unos rápidos golpes solo para cortarle el Buster, ¡de una patada!

Cayó derrotado al piso, una imagen que jamás pensarían ver tan pronto. Ese sujeto hacían ver a sujetos con los que ha peleado parecer chistes, no tendría oportunidad contra el.

-¿Que esperaban? Zero es la creación de su archienemigo, su misión era destruir a Megaman de una buena vez por todas- Otro chasquido más y pudieron ver cómo él malvado enemigo de Megaman creaba al que llamaban Zero.

 _ **-Tu eres mi obra maestra Zero… Tu cumplirás tu directiva y lograrás el cometido que los errores de tus hermanos como Forte no fueron capaces de cumplir. ¡Tú destruirás a Megaman para siempre y conquistare el mundo!-**_

No era una imagen que Aki estaba muy dispuesto a ver, como la contraparte de su mejor amigo se volvió en alguien malo con intenciones de conquistar el mundo. Hasta el punto de construir una máquina asesina para matar a Rock.

No sabría qué haría si Bert se volviera el Doctor Wily…

Todo cambio a como Rock fue reparado y mejorado para encargarse uno por uno de las fuerzas del doctor hasta que se peleó contra un robot muy parecido a él con la diferencia de ser blanco y de un diseño diferente.

 _Rock realizó una barrida tumbando a Beck al suelo quedando detrás de este que una vez parado recibió un gancho del Power Arm, arma de Gutsman, que lo saco afuera del edificio en el que peleaban._

 _Pero no terminaba con el todavía, dio un gran salto quedando arriba de Beck y cambio de arma por la de Hard Man, el Hard Knuckle._

 _ **¡BANG!**_

 _El puñetazo le dio en todo el estómago a Beck haciendo que escupiera aire por el impacto y la fuerza de los nudillos._

-Oohhhhhhh, eso debió dejar marca- Fue lo único que dijo Mini al ver el Meteor Smash de Rock conectar.

Todo siguió con el curso hasta que llegarán a la pelea final junto a sus aliados que formó en toda la misión, dura pelea que ganaron con esfuerzo y confianza al igual que un gran sentido de la justicia recorriendo su cuerpo y de los demás para vencer a Cronos de una buena vez por todas.

-¿Como usted no está muerto?- Cuestionó al ver como fue engullido por el ataque final y sin dejar rastro alguno de este ¿acaso era un fantasma vengativo?

Iba a responder la pregunta solo que terminó siendo interrumpido por una alarma de su reloj y se proyectará la llamada de un robot con apariencia de un reloj despertador.

-Doctor tenemos a un intruso, un Mega intruso, dudo que pueda detenerlo por más tiempo- Decía Time Man mientras peleaba contra Megaman.

Megaman estaba siendo demasiado para Time Man que no podía durar más tiempo contra el, necesitaba apoyo después que neutralizará sus ataques sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Hypno Shield!- Activo la arma de Hypno Woman y uso la versión Power Gear de estas para invocar las esferas hipnóticas que giraron como las manecillas de un reloj de manera rápida para hipnotizar a Time Man.

Su técnica resultó al hipnotizar al robot hecho para manipular el tiempo y dejarlo abierto para cualquier ataque que haga, -¡Drill Spin!- Lo embistió con la arma de Drill Man como un taladro y aumento la fuerza con el Power Gear.

La llamada se colgó y el doctor solo saco un reloj de bolsillo antiguo para que empezará a contar en cuenta regresiva.

Time Man traspaso la pared cayendo cerca y con Megaman aterrizando cerca de este y copiar sus poderes sin vaciló al saber que los iba a necesitar para pelear contra Cronos.

 **[GET YOUR WEAPONS READY: GET EQUIPPED WITH…]**

 **[TIME ARROW]**

 _ **[Cualquiera que sea tocado por la flecha será ralentizado en el tiempo dejándolo expuesto a cualquier ataque por un total de 15 segundos]**_

-Más te vale que empieces a hablar Doctor Cronos, ¿cómo es que aún sigues vivo y que haces aquí?- Le apuntaba con el Buster a la cara con toda intención de dispararle si trataba de hacer algo.

Al ver esto Mega Man decidió interponerse en el camino de su maestro. -¿¡Rock que haces!? No ves que es humano, tienes una regla, tenemos reglas, todos tenemos la regla de no lastimar a los humanos- No dijo nada y solo le disparó al brazo del doctor sin importarle lo que dijo su otro yo, provocándole.

-¡Que te pasa Rock! Estas loco o que, eso es un tabú para los robots y te podrían considerar un…-

-En 2105 nació el término Irregular y Maverick para robots que realizan actos de violencia contra humanos, el primero para los que sufren un corto circuito y el otro a los que lo hacen en voluntad propia- Menciono el doctor quien no parecía dolerle el hecho de no tener brazo.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Aki y a Suna, debería estar sosteniéndose la herida como cualquier persona lo haría al perder una extremidad del cuerpo como una mano o el brazo que perdió el doctor, hasta que se fijaron que habían cables en la parte que fue cortada. -Mega Mini, análisis-

-Parezco que tengo cara de pingüino- Contesto recibiendo silencio por parte de todos. -Ahem… Gran M, este sujeto no es normal luce humano pero las lecturas que tengo índica que solo es 17% orgánico y 83% artificial robótico-

-Eso significa que es un… -Un cyborg querida Suna, antes era 50% humano hasta ya sabes quién y sus amigos y hermanos lo redujeran a ese 17%-

Rock seguía apuntando con su arma a la cabeza de este hasta que le hizo un gesto a Aki. -Saca a Suna de aquí, yo me encargo de este sujeto y ni se te ocurra regresar por mi- Le empezaba a dar miedo verlo de esta manera, convencerlo de no hacerlo sería imposible ni en sueños.

-Tiene solo unos segundos para decirme lo que planeas Cronos- Exigió con tono molesto, exigiendo respuestas pero ya.

Este solo empezó a reírse a un paso lento para que poco a poco se volviera como la de tu típico enemigo malvado cuando demuestra su maldad pura al protagonista, Rock se encuentra listo para liberar su disparo cargado.

-Lo que yo planeo Megaman es… ¡Es! ¡ES!- Mostraba ese aura atemorizador cuando decía es poco a poco subiendo el tono con cada es que decía hasta que ya contaría su razón. -¡Es! Ayudar al perezoso de Aki en su tarea de historia-

-¿EH?- Quedaron desconcentrados por la revelación que pensaban que estaba bromeando para que bajarán las guardias.

-Y para contestar tu pregunta Megaman, llegué aquí después de mi derrota por qué uno de los Time Flow Ruby que usaba estaba roto provocando una reacción en cadena que me llevo a esta dimensión.- Explicó mostrándole el mismo rubí roto que uso en su ataque tiempo atrás, salían chispas de este hasta que se volvió cenizas. -Y algo me dice que no fui el único ya que varios trozos pequeños de estos cayeron en sus armaduras-

Un dron salió de una compuerta y escaneo a Megaman para mostrar una imagen que mostraba el cuerpo de este con restos de los rubí en su cuerpo. -Esa es la razón por la que llegaste a esta dimensión y algo me dice que hay probabilidades que no seas el único-

Imágenes de robots que Rock conocía también tenían rastros de estas en sus armaduras, debieron haberse mezclado cuando los repararon a los siete después de la pelea final.

-Si tan solo hubiera una manera de avisarles de… un segundo ¿cómo le hiciste para escanear los cuerpos de ellos sin que ellos estuvieran aquí- Cuestionó al darse cuenta que tenía los escaneos de gente que no se encontraba aquí a menos que estuvieran…

 _-Hola hijo/ ¡Rock!/ ¡ARFF!-_ Esas voces, Rock las conocía muy bien para olvidarlas y no se lo creía.

-¡Doctor Light, Roll, Rush!- En una pantalla se aparecieron los mencionados y no eran los únicos los que estaban ahí, Auto, Eddie, Beat, Tango y no podía faltar alguien que estaba silbando una melodía. -¡Blues!-

No sabían lo alegre que estaba de ver a su familia después de pasar tanto tiempo sin oír de ellos, y estaba seguro que se sentían igual de verlo después de tanto tiempo sin oír de él. -¡Me alegra verlos nuevamente!-_-Igual que nosotros, estábamos muy preocupados por ti Rock- Le contó su padre finalmente sintiéndose aliviado de ver a su hijo sano y salvo._-Ni que lo digas papá, ¡te buscamos en todos lados!- Exclamó Roll sonando un poco exagerada al mostrar indicios de preocupación pura por la desaparición de su hermano. -Mandamos a los Light Bots a buscarte e inclusive Auto busco entre las paredes-_-Si tu fuiste la que me ordeno que lo hiciera-_Rock no pudo evitar reir un poco por la mala fortuna de Auto que siempre le pasa lo malo por Roll, cómo extrañaba la diversión de momentos como estos. _Miraban como Rock pasaba un hermoso reencuentro con su familia, e imaginar que momentos atrás le dio una paliza a la seguridad y a un robot que puede manipular el flujo del tiempo para que terminara reencontrándose con su familia de su mundo. Era mejor que viviera este momento. -¿No nos vas a presentar a tus amigos?-

Ese robot rojo con la bufanda. -Perdóname Blues, ellos son Aki y Suna Light…- -Y Mini- -Y Mega Mini. No les tomaría mucho tiempo deducir quienes son-

-Nuestros yo de esta dimensión, tú y Aki se parecen pero…- Dijo Roll ojeando a su contraparte con un ojo de águila acompañada de una lupa, algo que hacía sentir a la humana. -No veo mucha similitud entre nosotras y parece ser humana, aunque se parece a Dynatron.-

-¿Dynatron? Y esa quien es-

Y otro chasquido más para mostrar dos momentos completamente distintos pero con el mismo enemigo, con Beck y Rock enfrentándose a la robot eléctrica.

 _-~Lalalala~ Me beberé toda la ELECTRICIDAD de toda la planta eléctrica para mí misma y me aseguraré de tomar un poco-y con poco me refiero a TODA-de la TUYA!- Dijo Dyna para iniciar pelea con el Mighty Number y Megaman en sus respectivas peleas._

-Se parecen bastante- Dijo Aki ganándose un pequeño codazo de su hermana quién no estaba muy feliz con la comparación que le dio con la loca chupa electricidad.

-Vamos hija, no dejes lo que tú hermano diga te afecte pues solo es una broma de su parte- Dijo el Doctor Light, llamando la atención de los dos Light originarios de esta dimensión al igual que los de la suya que le miraban.

No era técnicamente su hija pero si la de su yo de esa dimensión, tenía todo derecho de llamarle hija además que no iba dejar ir esta oportunidad de conocer a un posible niño de verdad que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener.

Incluso alguien como el puede llegar a ser egoísta por buenas razones.

-¿Tu eres el doctor Light?, Pues es un poco más lleno de lo que es nuestro padre- Dijo ganándose la mirada de los Light Bots, Blues no sé por las gafas, al ver que Aki indirectamente acabo de llamarle indirectamente gordo a su creador/ padre.

Estaba que se encogía por las miradas asesinas que le lanzaban para que pararan y se echarán a carcajadas, eso alivio demasiado a Aki. -Pero si le llamas gordo directamente te volveremos **chatarra-** o no…

El doctor se estaba riendo igual que sus creaciones. -O no soy gordo, solo es mi estado cuando contengo el 1% de mi poder- si como no, fueron las palabras de los hermanos hasta que se quitó un poco su bata de laboratorio y se subió la manga para revelar un brazo completamente macizo. -El 100% no es mi **límite** , hijo-

Ambos tragaron duro para que Rock volviera a hablar. -Algo me dice que ya sabían de que el Doctor Kronos aún seguía vivo-

-Estas en lo correcto Rock, nos tomo por sorpresa ver que el anciano fenómeno ese aún siguiera vivo- Dicho anciano tosió un poco de manera forzada. -Y que una mujer pudiera ver algo en el y engendrara otro niño de los tantos que tenía-

Mostró una foto de el y su nueva familia, ay en verdad cambio para bien al fin de cuentas que se arrepiente de haberse infiltrado. -Por cierto X y Beck ya se enteraron días atrás, están bien ahora que es bueno y ayudo a la humanidad en la guerra-

-Rehíce mi vida cuando llegue aquí luego que Thomas y Breaker me encontrarán al igual que mi amada, incluso ayude en las Hard Wars- Otro chasquido y estaban en el momento que el Doctor Kronos brillo en la guerra, no peleaba el sino su nueva creación el Holo-Legends: creaba a base de data a las leyendas de su dimensión como el mismísimo Rock para pelear en su nombre.

De manera indirecta peleó en las Hard Wars al igual que X, Zero y otros que eran posibles Megaman de un futuro como dos adolescentes humanos con dos artefactos les daban una armadura de combate que combinaba la de X y Zero en una y un Megaman similar a X pero con una armadura diferente y más robótica. Esa fue la batalla de los 6 titanes según los libros de historia pero se mantuvo en secreto los nombres de los guerreros que pelearon al solo describirlos como creaciones para el combate.

-Me gusta llamarlo "Mightiest Mega" a decir verdad- Dijo Kronos comentando su preferencia a su invento aprovechando lo que quedó de sus creaciones. Además que era su manera de endeudar a Megaman por lo que hizo y esparció su leyenda a esta dimensión -Tome la libertad de compartir eventos que ocurrirán en nuestra dimensión en el futuro en las secciones de arte-

Debe de admitir que le gustaba ese detalle y consideración que incluso piensa que podría ser un éxito pues entendió la mayoría de las referencias que habían de su mundo, incluso la de Gutsman y su excelente trasero… quiero decir la de la muerte de Iris.

-Por cierto hermano, ¿Cuándo planeas volver?- Pregunto Roll a su hermano por cuánto tiempo se quedaría en esa dimensión. -Te extrañamos mucho-

Solo sonrió con una sonrisa honesta a su hermana -Tomara tiempo, pero me comprometí a enseñarle a este chico todo lo que se para ser Megaman y no me pienso ir hasta que cumpla mi palabra-

-Te entiendo hijo, en lo que te quedas ahí asegúrate de llamarnos de vez en cuando para saber de ti- Le pidió su padre a su hijo quien asintió para que el buen doctor Kronos le entregará una actualización para que pudiera comunicarse con ellos en todo momento. -También estamos creando algo para que por lo menos podamos mandarte recursos que necesites como tus partes y si es posible a Rush también-

El mencionado salto a la pantalla para lamerla , no pudieron evitar reírse una vez más.

-Quiero disculparme por haberte lastimado Time Man- Se disculpaba Rock con el robot de manipulación del tiempo, hermano de esta dimensión.

-No sé preocupe Señor Megaman, usted no sabía y pensó que servía para el y es razonable su actuar después de lo que pasó meses atrás- Perdonó por completo a Megaman sin resentimiento alguno y antes que se fueran debía de hacer algo primero.

-Por favor tome esto- Dijo pasándole sus esquemas a Aki. -Espero que lo usé para el bien y debo informarle de ante mano que es posible que sufra de un cambio de personalidad pues me gusta ser algo puntual-

-Lo tomaré en cuenta- Y los tres se marcharon para poder terminar el reporte de Aki. Para que todo esto pasará en un museo fue bastante emocionante para un día que iba a ser aburrido y con mocos, al final fue lo contrario y salieron ganando ambos lados.

No puede esperar, pero deberá esperar pues hay una robot gigante robusta con propulsores jet que estaba robando el museo teniendo s Peter como rehén.

Mocoso mocoso fue muy egoísta y la uso para volver a entrar y miren en el lío que se metió. -¡Ayuda!-

-¡El nombre es Blasto Woman y no me voy a ir de este lugar sin las manos vacías!- Reclamo la robot apuntando con el Cañón de Plasma del legendario héroe de las Hard Wars a todos.

Los dos se miraron para que sonrieran y se dieran un choque de puños, las armaduras se activaron convirtiéndolos en Mega Man y Megaman para que en un nanosegundo portarán una apariencia similar a la de Time Man al activar su esquemas y arma respectivamente.

-Hora de probar esta arma- Y los dos fueron a pelear con la ladrona.

 **[FIN]**

 **[EXTRAS]**

Extra #1: En un Bee Blader de los Maverick Hunters se hallaban tres siluetas recibiendo una comunicación del cuartel general informándoles de su misión en Giga City.

Redpis: - _ **Necesito que vaya al punto de la zona suroeste de Giga City, se cree que ese sea el escondite de la Rebelión y su líder quizás se encuentre ahí**_ -

-Como usted diga comandante Redpis- Terminó el contacto con su comandante temporal en Giga City para prepararse para su misión.

-Aquí es mi parada X, te veo más tarde amigo- Escucharon a Axl decir antes que abriera la compuerta de la nave con forma de abeja y saltará a una fábrica enemiga por la que pasaban.

Su nuevo compañero miraba confuso lo que acabo de ocurrir. -A veces no entiendo al Capitán Axl, pensé que al ser su aprendiz sería más como usted-

Solo sonrió para acercarse a la compuerta mientras le respondía a Shadow -Lo sé pero quién soy yo para privarle de lo que lo define como individuo- Quedó cerca de la compuerta finalmente notando se un poco de su nueva armadura y su bufanda roja. -Además que seguiremos su ejemplo para llevar rápido-

Salto del Bee Blader una vez que quedaron cerca de su objetivo,pocos segundos después aterrizó afueras del edificio abandonado y seguido de su nuevo compañero para la misión.

La misión apenas iniciaba.

Extra 2: En un bosque del continente de Europa se hallaba viviendo una familia en un hogar apartado del mundo exterior con los recursos más que necesarios de su lado al igual que estar en paz.

Estaba satisfecho con su vida y jamás se cansaría de vivir aquí el veterano de guerra de las Hard Wars, cumplió su misión y está seguro que han de estar orgullosos.

-Papá puedes ayudarme en mi tarea de historia- Llamo una pequeña niña de armadura azul llamando la atención del robot veterano.

Está sin duda es la mejor recompensa más merecida que un guerrero puede pedir.

Extra 3: Un doctor estaba escribiendo rápidamente en una notas sus descubrimientos del proyecto que arduamente trabaja en este por más de cuatro años, golpes a su puerta se podían escuchar a escuchar y eran muy fuertes.

-Doctor es por su propio bien- Decía la persona detrás de la puerta pero era ignorado por completo por este.

-¡No hasta que escriba mis descubrimientos!- Contesto sonando completamente exaltado, parecía ya no tener cordura el doctor.

Era inútil y no quedó más de otra que la Good Guild hiciera su trabajo y derribará la puerta para poder extraer al doctor y llevarlo a un lugar donde pudieran darle ayudar.

-Venga con nosotros doctor Payne, necesita ayuda- Dijo el oficial tomando al doctor por la fuerza poniéndole los pelos de punta a este que hacía todo lo posible para zafarse y volver a apuntar sus descubrimientos.

-¡Dejame pedazo de chatarra! Aún no termino de apuntar mis descubrimientos- Pero caso fue omiso y solo se lo llevaron.

En sus notas no había nada coherente escrito solo título de personas en toda la nota.

 _ **¡El original está en esta dimensión!**_

 _ **¡El cazador!**_

 _ **¿¡El de esta realidad!?**_

 _ **¡El del oeste!**_

 _ **El verdadero sucesor al manto.**_

 _ **El viajero dimensional**_

 _ **El…**_

¿Qué significará todo esto?


	9. Tripping the Light Fantastic

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

 **MegaMan: Fully Charged ¡ Mega-Blast!**

 **[Los personajes de Megaman y MegaMan: Fully Charged le pertenecen a Capcom y Man of Action respectivamente.]**

 **[Episodio 9]**

 **[Tripping the Light Fantastict]**

El doctor Light se preparaba para su cita de esta noche en la ciudad, siendo los niños que eran decidieron ayudarle a vestirse.

En lo que Rock le lustraba los zapatos al doctor, Suna le había conseguido una corbata azul para que acompañara con su traje.

-¡Listo!- Termino de lustrar los zapatos que quedaron relucientes.

-Solo falta el retoque final- Dijo Aki trayendo consigo en sus manos un frasco de colonia con la que le roció a su padre.

Era tanta que lo hizo toser, pero entre el roció pudo ver como llegaba su cita y si que hizo una entada.

-¡Mari! Emm… ¡Cof! Quiero presentarte a mis niños, Aki y Suna- Presento a sus dos hijos a su cita. -Y mi sobrino Rock ¡Cof! En seguida vuelvo.-

-Espero que no les moleste que secuestre a su padre, y tio, toda la noche.- Bromeo Mari con los tres niños del doctor, ya les estaba agradando la compañía de Mari.

-Claro que no, puede raptarlo todas las veces que quieras- Dijo Suna, mientras Aki se le dio por oler la colonia y se retracto al ver que olía mal. -El es un buen padre, soltero, inteligente, soltero y aventurero padre soltero… ¿Ya dije soltero?-

-Tranquila Suna, deja que el doctor Light se encargue.- Le calmo Rock poniendo su mano en el hombro. -Además que si la cita no llega ser lo que esperan, el mío aún sigue igual de soltero.-

En lo que los dos hablaban Mini llamo la atención de su dueño.

-Guau ¿Has visto los escaneos de esta chica?- Escucho a Mini hablar, confundiéndolo al no saber de lo que hablaba.

-Pues no puedes, esa chica es Hypno Woman- Afirmo señalando a una de las pantallas mostrando a Mari y como los datos de Hypno Woman eran los mismos.

Por un segundo Aki pudo ver como Mari, en lo que se reía un poco, se convertía en unos segundos en Hypno Woman.

-¡Ah!- Se asusto ante la vista de una vieja enemiga del pasado.

-Emm… discúlpenos por un momento- Se excuso para tomar a Rock y a Suna de los brazos y llevárselos.

-Fue un placer conocerlos-.

-Igual. Diviértanse mucho en su cita.-

-Y regresen con niños que quiero ser tío.-

En lo que Aki se los llevo, su padre y Mari se fueron a su cita en la ciudad.

Una vez que se fueron Suna le iba a reclamar a su hermano sobre su comportamiento en antes.

-¿Cuál es tu glitch?- Le reclamo a Aki por lo que hizo, mientras que de paso Rush pasaba y paso por olfatear la colonia que lo hizo alejarse al ver que olía mal. -Ella es buena.-

-¿Buena? Mari es Hpyno Woman, yo la escaneé.- Se explicó Aki el porque de su actuar.

-Claro que no lo es, y dos, ¿Estuviste escaneando la cita de papá? EW.- Contesto sintiéndose asqueada de lo último, a pesar que fue Mini quien lo hizo, fue a mirar a Rock quien no quitaba su vista de la salida. -Rock tu eres el Aki listo, diles que se equivocan.-

-…No te gustara oír esto pero los dos están diciendo la verdad, mis escáneres detectaban las mismas lecturas de Hypno Woman aunque algo interfería en estas.-

-Como nuestro sistema de Replicación es diferente al tuyo de Armas Variables, debimos de haber replicado algo que nos hizo inmunes a su control mental.- Teorizó Mini de una probable razón del como los dos pudieron ver a través de su disfraz.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- Aki se dio cuenta de algo que dijo en antes. -¿Ella no dijo que estaba secuestrándolo?-

-Ay por favor ella estaba siendo graciosa, no como ustedes-

-No estamos bromeando, ella debe de tener algun plan- Se defendió Aki de la ignorancia de su hermana ante lo que podría hacer la robot hipnótica, pero ya sonaba paranoico el muchacho.

Hasta que se imagino lo peor.

-Y si ella y papá se casan, se convertiría en nuestra… ¡Madastraaaa!-

Okay el chico ya estaba exagerando. Y eso que Rock se lo imagino en su cabeza, pero esa es otra historia.

-¡Mega-Nize Me!-

La secuencia me la voy a saltar porque ya me aburrí de escribirla. Ya era Mega Man y salto a la acción blah blah.

Salió por la ventana para ser detenido por Suna.

-Han pasado años desde que papá ha salido con alguien, No. Lo. Arruines- Le reclamo Suna esperando que escuchara.

-Conozco el lugar perfecto para la cita perfecta, destruyámosla-

-Y salvar a papá- Dijo Mega Man saltando de la casa.

Suna miro a Rock con una mirada seria como si le dijera que se moviera, el solo se quejo con un suspiro y activo su armadura.

-Para que sepas, los dos tienen la razón pero alguien tiene que asegurarse que Aki no haga algo de lo que se arrepienta- Le conto Megaman a Suna antes de ir al armario a buscar algo que le sirviera para alcanzar a Mega Man.

Y encontró que le serviría para hacerlo.

-Ni se te ocurra Rock-

[Mega Man]

Mega Man pateó la puerta para encarar a Hypno Woman.

Si ella estuviera ahí en vez de dos doctores a punto de hacer una cirugía.

-Umm… Mini, esto no es una cita- Le cuestiono Mega Man a su compañero al ver que se equivoco.

-¿Qué? Los humanos le gustan los corazones y los corazones simbolizan amor, ¿cierto?-

-Ummm… siga con el buen trabajo doc- Se fue de ahí antes que se volviera más incomoda la situación.

Megaman se hallaba viajando a toda velocidad en el transporte que tomo de Suna.

Su triciclo que hizo a los 4 años.

Y ya le estaba reclamando, gritándole, a Megaman a su oído por haberla 'tomado'.

 _-¡Rock Light! Más te vale que regreses con ese triciclo en ese mismo instante.-_ Es lo que debería estar escuchando si no la hubiera puesto en silenció.

-Solo porque lo tome sin tu consentimiento significa que la voy a romper Suna.- Dijo, sabiendo muy bien lo que dijo al leer sus labios, en lo que esperaba a que cambiara la luz a verde.

Pudo ver a Mega Man violar las leyes de transito al pasar por la calle mientras los carros pasaban.

-Genial. Ahora me toca enseñarle las leyes de transito a este- Se quejo al ver como a su compañero le faltaba mucho para ser un héroe.

Noto que se dirigía a un edificio con una bola disco gigante flotando encima de esta y le recordaba mucho a la Estrella de la Muerte.

Siguió a su compañero que entro al edificio, antes de entrar se aseguro que dejaran su vehículo en el estacionamiento.

Tomo las escaleras al ver que el ascensor que tomo Mega Man se tardaba una eternidad en bajar.

Pateo la puerta con lo poco que le quedaba de energía por subir varios pisos.

-Debí… quedarme… con… el… Wall Kick…- Cayo rendido que tuvo que arrastrarse a un puesto de bebidas para recuperar energías.

Ya renovado vio la pareja del Doctor Light y Mari en la pista de baile, al igual que Mega Man con un traje mayordomo tratando de sabotearlos con los Esquemas de Ice Man y Mini con la clásica cascara de plátano.

Pero terminaban ayudándolos.

-Je, los plátanos sirven más con Go-Karts que con personas chico- Le comento mientras se hacían en una esquina.

-Debe de haber algo que no hemos intentado todavía- Pensó en más maneras de sabotearlos, aunque la llegada de alguien los interrumpió.

-No han intentado en dejarnos en paz, planee esta cita por semanas.- Escucharon a Mari decir en un tono molesto.

Ambos asintieron y dieron la vuelta para encararla, siendo Rock con las gafas que adquirió para ser inmune a sus poderes. -Estoy seguro que los has hecho, ¡Hypno Woman!-

-Esperaba una revelación más dramática pero esto sirve- Se quejo para tomar su verdadera forma.

-¡Aja! Entonces admites que eras Mari-

-Soy una robot de varios intereses y posar como Mari hace las FÁCILES- Contesto la robot expresando la facilidad de tomar esa forma.

-Pasar por otra persona es delito Hypno Woman, y lo es si controlas a toda una facultad- Le reclamo Megaman, que a diferencia de Mega Man no tenía su Mega Buster activado.

-Como si tuvieras el derecho de decir eso, Rocky- Eso los tomo por sorpresa al ver que sabía de la identidad de uno de los dos, aunque Rock lo tomo por sorpresa el apodo. -No estoy tan molesta por que me hubieras hipnotizado, a pesar que ese camión me atropellara cuando me libre de la hipnosis, digamos que fuiste un excelente hijo.-

En un recuerdo de pixeles se veía a una Hypno Woman acariciando la cabeza de Rock como si fuera su hijo.

-¡BLUUUURGH!- Rock estaba vomitando su cena después de escuchar eso.

-Déjalo todo ir Rocky-

-¡No ayudas…! ¡BLUUUUURGH!- Volvió a vomitar al sentir como se le regresaba. -Necesitare un borrado de memoria después de esto…-

-Entonces… sobre su identidad- Trato de decir Mega Man para salir del silenció incomodo.

-Eh. No le tengo interés a cosas triviales como identidades y siempre los descarto como papel en el cesto- Respondió cruzándose de brazos para que de repente los abriera y aparecieran sus emojis. -¡Como lo hare con ustedes!-

Ataco con una gran cantidad de estos tumbándolos afuera del balcón.

Ambos cayeron encima del techo que iban a usar de trampolín… si no pesaran más de 200kg.

-¡Awch!- Los dos no lograron posicionarse de rodillas y parar la caida y cayeron el uno con el otro.

-¿Como te encuentras Mini?- Le pregunto el bienestar de su compañero dentro de su cabeza.

-¡Otra vez!- Lo escucharon decir, al menos fue el único que se divirtió.

Pudieron ver como de la gran bola disco salían más de los emoticones de Hypno Woman, apresurándose hacia la terraza nuevamente los dos pudieron ver como los demás estaban bailando solo que sus ojos decían a gritos que estaban hipnotizados.

A excepción del Doctor Light quien no veía lo que pasaba.

-Debemos de detener esa cosa- Señalo Mega Man saltando al techo para subirse en un emoticón que voló cerca del edificio.

Salta de uno en otro para llegar a su destino arriba de la gran esfera, solo para encontrarse a su compañero ahí antes que el.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?-

-Llevo saltando desde plataformas desde 1987 chico, es lo que hago- Contesto hasta que notaron unos emoticones formar un corazón.

Los dos vieron desde el borde algo aconteciendo entre la pareja.

-Esa es mi señal- Dijo Mira soltando el brazo del doctor.

-¿Ya te vas?- Pregunto el doctor su ver que su cita ya se iba.

-Casi, acércate pues tengo algo que decirte- Le comento e hizo seña que se acercara, ambos mirándose a los ojos.

-¡Llegamos demasiado tarde!- Ya no sabe cuanto podrá aguantar esto.

-Puedes decir eso de nuevo- Le señalo a un reloj que iba en cuenta regresiva y les faltaban segundos.

¡Eso no estaba ahí cuando llego!

Cuando marco cero los emoticones explotaron en fuegos artificiales llenando los cielos de estos en una bella escena que era observada por todos en el restaurante y en la ciudad.

Ambos Mega heroes aterrizaron para ver lo que pasaba, resulta ser que no era lo que esperaba Mega Man y necesitaba respuestas de su padre.

-¿Doctor Light?-

-¿Mega Man, que hacen ustedes dos aquí? Pregunto el doctor Light al ver a los dos héroes aquí.

-Es sobre su amiga Mari, detectamos energías hipnóticas en el área y decidimos investigar lo que ocurría.- Se explico Megaman para que su otro yo no dijera algo sospechoso.

-Y descubrieron que se trataba de Hypno Woman disfrazada todo este tiempo- Termino la oración del Doctor Light, sorprendiendo a los dos al ver que sabía.

-¿Qué? Ella me conto- Contesto el doctor. -Además soy un experto en robóticas y debo de admitir que sus poderes para persuadir son de otro mundo.-

-¡Pero es una controla mentes, ella lo hizo en la anterioridad en la escuela y con el, estaba preocupado por usted!- Y debían de darle la razón por ello.

Rock le estaba dando mucha razón.

-Es bueno preocuparse por los demás pero no es justo juzgar a otras personas, inclusive si se trata de un robot con los que has peleado anteriormente basado en sentimientos y contexto- Les explicaba mientras caminaban juntos hacía el balcón.

-Hypno Woman no es malvada ella solo es muy entusiasta, pensé que si teníamos la oportunidad de hablar podría ayudarla a tomar un buen camino.- Debajo de ellos estaba la mencionada regresando a su verdadera forma.

-Sabias palabras no pudieron haber sido dichas doctor- Contesto Megaman comprendiendo lo que quiso decir.

-Y en cuanto a ustedes dos puedo decir que tienen esa gran habilidad de ver el bien en las personas, no pierdan el toque.-

-Heh, parece ser que me falta mucho que aprender del amor- Contesto sacándose algunas risas mientras veían los fuegos artificiales juntos.

-Quien no lo hace mi amigo, quien no lo hace.- Dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de los dos.

 **[FIN]**


	10. Running Wild

XmarkZX Productions presenta

MegaMan: Fully Charged ¡ Mega-Blast!

[Los personajes de Megaman y MegaMan: Fully Charged le pertenecen a Capcom y Man of Action respectivamente.]

 **[Episodio 10]**

 **[Running Wild]**

Una mañana bien tranquila para Silicon City si no fuera por el hecho que fuertes tornados estaban apareciendo gracias a cierto individuo.

-¡Los vientos del cambio han llegado perdedores, nadie puede compararse ante mi grandeza, mis habilidades, mi increíble genio y finalmente les mostrare a todos que…!-

-¡Que estas lleno de aire caliente!- Interrumpió Megaman burlándose de su enemigo.

-¡No! Pues todos los robots débiles deben de arrodillarse ante mi Air Man, porque soy grandioso que incluso soy grandioso en siendo grandioso.- Proclamo Air Man para atacar con su cañón de aire a Mega Man.

Esquivando algunos tornados no se vio atemorizado contra su enemigo. -¡Porque no me muestras tu mejor rendición y terminemos esto pacíficamente!-

Volvió a esquivar los tornados con suma facilidad. -No digas que no te di una oportunidad-

Su respuesta fue crear un gran tornado gracias a sus propulsores.

Disparo un tiro cargado que solo hizo que salieran dos tornados pequeños.

Logro esquivarlos al realizar movimientos como la barrida. -Activando Replicación- Dijo haciéndose atrás del robot para replicar sus esquemáticos.

-¡Como te atreves, tu no eres digno de ni siquiera usar mis piezas de repuesto!- Le llamo la atención al ver lo que quería hacer el bombardero azul.

-No gracias, pero cuando se trata de tus poderes soy un fanático.- Contesto subiéndose encima de el para facilitar la replicación.

Dentro de la cabeza de Mega Man uno de los monitores que mostraba la imagen de Air Man marco que la replicación fue un éxito.

-Otro malo replicado, termínalo ya chico la escuela esta por iniciar- Le dijo Mini recordándole el límite que tenía.

Vio como unos tornados acorralaron una familia indefensa. Como si iba a dejar que algo malo les pasara.

-Perdón Air Man, pero continuemos esto más tarde- Le dijo para soltarse de este y ayudar a esa familia. -Activa los esquemáticos de Ice Man-

Una vez toco tierra disparo dos proyectiles de hielo que neutralizaron los tornados y salvando a la familia.

-Lo siento Air Man pero tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer.- Se disculpó para luego dispararle con el cañón de hielo y atrapándolo en un cubo de este.

Se deslizo para quedar entre dos oficiales de la Good Guild que le mostraban el pulgar arriba al héroe. -Eso es conveniente, usualmente diría congelado pero eso sería muy redundante-

Lo que no sabía era es que se trataban de dos cartones promocionales con una bocina atrás. **-¿Acaso tienes todo lo necesario para proteger Silicon City? ¡Únete hoy a la Good Guild!-**

Lamentablemente el hielo no fue suficiente para detener a Air Man quien se libero y se deshizo de los cartones.

-Oh yo tengo lo necesario- Se dijo asi mismo para empezar a volar y ver a la lejanías a su enemigo dirigirse a Silicon Central.

Mega Man logro llegar a tiempo a la escuela y no tener que ser suspendido por llegar tarde.

En lo que iba por los pasillos pudo notar algo que le llamo la atención, un poster de su amigo Bert pegado a la pared.

Lo tomo confuso no sabiendo lo que era.

-¿Bert Wily para presidente?- Dijo en voz alta mirando el pedazo de papel.

-¡Pues si!- Dijo detrás de su poster asustando a su amigo por lo repentino que fue. -Es lo que todos han estado hablando desde semanas, recuerdas que hoy es el día de las elecciones.-

-Huh, creo que estado distraído últimamente- Respondió ocultando la razón de su olvido, aunque de todos modos se hubiera olvidado de esta.

-Pues lo único que debes de saber es votar por Bert Wily como presidente.- Le recordó a su amigo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-¿Que tiene de interesante ser presidente?- Cuestiono al no verle el caso al asunto.

-Responsabilidad, honor y ser primero en la fila de la cafetería- Dijo Suna llegando consigo un martillo en sus manos.

-Lindo martillo, no sabía que eras jueza- Bromeó al ver el martillo de su hermana.

-Es el mazo presidencial- Respondió sosteniendo con orgullo el martillo. -Ha sido mi honor ser la presidenta el año pasado y espero con ansías entregárselo al próximo digno estudiante.-

Bert se lo quedo mirando ilusionado de que pronto tendría ese mazo consigo en sus manos. Si ganaba.

Pudieron escuchar unas alabanzas venir del pasillo y ver como Peter Punkowski, subido en una mesa que era cargada por sus compañeros, se presentaba con una entrada.

-En poco tiempo ese símbolo de poder será mío- Dijo cerrando su mano en puño. -Buenos días civiles, Peter Punkowski reportandes para el…-

Iba s decir hasta que se cayo de la mesa y cayo de cara al suelo. -deber…-

-Eso fue una buena entrada- Dijo Bert optimista y abierto a felicitar a su competencia por lo que realizo.

-Las políticas se tratan sobre lo óptico, mientras más poder demuestre más estudiantes estarían votando por mi.-

-¿Tu, presidente escolar?- Cuestiono la lógica de su "rival".

-¿Hay alguien más calificado para el puesto?-

Bert había contestado pero un suceso ajeno ocurría entre los sistemas cerebrales de Aki ocurrían.

De un Mega Man normal pasaron muchos tornados y ahora tenía una sonrisa arrogante y engreída.

-¿¡Que te hace pensar que eres el mejor!?- Le reclamo Aki a Peter, corrientes de viento podrían ser escuchadas.

-Cálculos, historia, ciencias, básicamente en todo.- Ashley Adderley le gustaría tener una charla contigo sobre ese tema.

-Extraño clima para primavera- Se pregunto Bert al sentir el viento, a pesar que estaban en un lugar cerrado.

-¡Voy a postularme como presidente!- Exclamo como respuesta ante lo mencionado por Peter.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡Peter Punkowski no es grandioso, yo lo soy!- Proclamo de manera arrogante, para luego mirar a su amigo. -O Bert.-

-¡Vamos a competir contra ti!-

-¿Vas a ser mi vicepresidente? ¡Genial!-

-Copresidente. Mejor-

-Así no es como funciona Aki, si te postulas como presidente será en contra de Bert y Peter.- Le corrigió su hermana antes que hiciera algo que lamentaría.

-¡Correcto señorita Wily! Es tu o Wily- Le dio la razón s Suna para que Aki afrontara los hechos.

-Ser presidente no se trata sobre ti, se trata sobre la gente…- No pudo terminar al recibir en toda la cara un poster de postulación de Peter.

-Es sobre ser el mejor y yo soy el mejor y voy a postularme como presidente.- Era punto final.

-Huh, eso fue decente slogan de presidencia.-

 **[MEGAMAN]**

-Quiero hablar de mi idea sobre helado gratis si terminas la tarea- Sugirió Bert a los estudiantes que les gusto mucho la idea.

-Aki es un débil candidato como presidente, le falta energía.-

-Pssh, se me olvido recargar ese día-

-Es una versión beta que necesita ser actualizada- Golpe bajo para el que lo entienda.

-¡Mi software corre bien y para que lo sepan es la mejor que hay!- Contesto golpeando su podio mientras los vientos de su arrogancia le pegaron a Bert con uno de sus posters.

 **[MÁS TARDE]**

Los estudiantes estaban comiendo pizzas con cara de Peter en estas.

-No estoy muy seguro de su política pero Peter hace un buen trabajo obteniendo su gente.- Admitió que era bueno reclutando seguidores.

-Grr, esto no es de lo que se trata postularse para presidente- Se quejo Suna al ver el caos que estaban haciendo esos dos. -Esto no se trata de ganadores, perdedores, pizza y helado.-

-De hecho, mi helado es gratis para los estudiantes que terminan la tarea- Corrigió a su amiga al ver se olvido ese detalle.

-Vaya, eso si es una buena idea.-

-¡Gracias! Lo pensé mientras estaba en el baño, creo que dije demasiado.-

Pudieron ver a la distancia como Rock venia corriendo hacia donde estaban los tres. -Vine lo más rápido que pude Suna, ¿cual es la emergencia con Aki?-

-¡Suficiente, debo de ganar y soy el indicado para ello porque soy el mejor, nadie puede vencerme!- Cuando dijo eso, Rock grito de exasperación al darse cuenta cual era el problema y quien era responsable.

Cierto robot azul con amarillo diseñado como una especie de ventilador y armas de tornados. Y era demasiado egoísta que recordarlo ya le daba migraña a Rock.

- _¡Tu no puedes derrotarme!-_

-Ay maldita sea lo que me faltaba- Se quejo en voz baja al recordarlo.

Pudieron ver como se iba después de hablar sobre una grandiosa idea, y solo los Light sabían cual era ante la mención de Air Man.

No tomo mucho tiempo para que se presentara Mega Man a las elecciones de la escuela. -Genial ya va a ser Napoleón.-

-Les voy a contar quien debería ser la persona electa como presidente- Decía mientras Bert se llenaba de ilusiones esperando que se refiriera el. -¡Aki Light!-

Ambos Light chocaron sus palmas de la mano con sus rostro por la vergüenza e idiotez de Mega Man que hacia el ridículo.

Donde hay un enemigo a vencer cuando más lo necesitan.

-Si ustedes votan por un perdedor como Mega Man serán arrastrados por el viento- Ay gracias al cielo, llego Air Man.

-¿¡Ese es Air Man!?- Cuestiono Rock al ver lo diferente, que dice no se parecía en nada a su Airman más bien era Gyro Man.

Al menos Fire Man, Drill Man, Ice Man, Search Man y Wave Man si se parecían a los de su mundo.

-¡Air Man! ¿Pensé que te deje con el Good Guild?- Le reclamo al ver que seguía libre.

-¿Hablas de esos pedazos de cartón?- Error de principiante.

Sabia que le parecía verlos demasiado toscos.

Fue atacado por uno de los tornados de Air Man y antes que pudiera contratacar Megaman entro en acción disparándole un disparo potenciado por el Power Gear.

Las corrientes de vientos eran tan fuertes que se estaban llevando a los estudiantes, valorando sus vidas Megaman dejo la pelea hacia su contraparte para ayudar.

-Activa los esquemáticos de Air Man- Suspiro forzado al escuchar su comanda. Esa falla ya le colma la paciencia.

Los dos estaban tan centrados en su pelea que empeoraban la situación para los estudiantes.

-Quiero ganar pero no de esta manera- Vio a Bert decir eso y empezó a ayudar a sus compañeros de clase.

-Déjame ayudarte- Megaman se le acerco dispuesto a apoyar a Bert. Algo que siempre ha querido ver se ha cumplido.

Olvidándose de las elecciones los refugiaron dentro de la escuela… aunque uno era o demasiado valiente o egoísta y tonto, son esas dos, para quedarse.

-Si me mantengo en tierra firme podre votar por mi mismo pues los demás no estaran ahí para votar asi no…-

-¡Ahem!- Interrumpió con una tos forzada Megaman a Peter mientras lo agarraba de su maleta y miraba con una mirada desaprobando lo que queria hacer.

-Ummm… ¿Achu?-

De regreso con la pelea Mega Man seguía con los poderes de Air Man luchando en una frenética pelea rodeados de fuertes corrientes de viento.

-Admítelo Air Man, soy el mejor- Y probaba su punto contratacando fácilmente a su enemigo sin importa lo que ocurría fuera de la pelea.

-¡Tranquilízate jefe, estas tan lleno de aire que mandaras a bolar toda la escuela!- Le grito Mini tratando de hacerle ver lo que hacía estaba mal, y de no soltarse y que el viento se lo llevara al agarrarse de su mesa.

-Lo sé verdad, todos me aman- Contesto aterrizando junto a un niños que se veían asustados.

No tomo mucho tiempo hasta que empezó a recuperar consciencia de sus mente y ver lo que _pasaba_.

Y estaban asustados de el.

-No, esto es no es lo que quería diablos, Suna estaba en lo correcto-

-Y Mini, solo diciendo-

-Y Rock, a pesar de llegar tarde- Se incluyo Megaman para que no lo excluyera.

-Y Mini y Rock-

-Bien, ahora que regresaste a tamaño de casco debemos de detener esto o no habrá escuela que salvar.-

-Si tuviera el Leaf Shield podría detenerlo pero mi Airman tenía un diseño diferente a este- Pensó en voz alta y ver el predicamento en el que estaba. Uno que otro Charged Shot de su Buster podría detenerlo pero lo necesitan vivo…

Que predicamento, y eso que Mega Man fue golpeado por los posters de su campaña electiva.

Se la quedaron mirándola hasta que se les vino un plan a la cabeza que podría ayudarlos.

Los dos corrieron por todo el área recogiendo los posters para tener una gran cantidad de estos consigo y arrojárselos a Air Man.

-¿Es este tu gran plan, tirar hojas de papel?- Se burlo al ver lo que hacían los dos al arrojar hojas a este. -Patético-

Siguieron haciéndolo y Air Man no se daba cuenta de lo que en verdad querían hacer por su ego.

-Puedo hacer esto todo el día- Entendí la referencia. -Solo prueban mi punto de lo que es cierto, ¡Yo soy el mejor!-

Y fue ahí que cavo su propia derrota pues todos los posters se atorraron entre sus propulsores.

-Puedes ser distraído por tu ego y te hace olvidar de los más importante- Megaman le decía para verle ver su error.

-¡Como esto!- Ambos corrieron hacía el y liberaron un poderoso disparo que lo mando a volar a la cancha de la escuela.

Cuando aterrizo termino cayendo en una portería de los visitantes y el marcador anoto un gol para e el equipo local al ser una pelota con patas.

-¡MEGAMAN! ¡MEGA MAN! ¡MEGAMAN! ¡MEGA MAN!-

 **[MEGA MAN]**

-Quiero anunciar mi retiro como candidato a presidente- Anunció Aki sorprendiendo a los demás.

-Estaba equivocado al pensar que solo se trataba de un juego, recapacite y vi que no pensé lo que podría ser el mejor interés para ustedes.- Entre el público Rock solo podía sonreír al ver como su contraparte admitía sus errores y aprendió su lección. -Y sé que ese alguien que podrá hacerlo es…-

-¡Yo!- Interrumpió Peter a Aki mostrando su egoísmo. -Con Aki fuera de la competencia ganar sea…-

Rock le devolvió el favor al arrojarle un pañuelo al mocoso para que se callara.

-Como la presidenta de Silicon Central es mi deber- Escucho a Peter reírse al pensar que la victoria era suya. -Es mi deber anunciar al siguiente presidente, felicitaciones Bert Wily-

-¿Yo?- Pregunto sorprendido de ser el ganador de las elecciones.

-Todos votaron por ti Bert-

 **Mientras Aki y Peter se enfocaban en ganar nosotros nos concentramos en los estudiantes.**

Todos aplaudieron y celebraron por la victoria de Bert.

Rock no pudo evitar reírse por la ironía de la situación.

-Estoy feliz por ti Bert, lamento haber estado en tu contra- Felicito a su amigo por su victoria.

-Muchas gracias Aki, pero mi voto siempre lo dirigí hacia ti- Le reveló a su amigo que todo este tiempo lo estuvo apoyando.

-¿Y dime señor presidente cual es la primera orden del día?- Le pregunto a su amigo lo deben de hacer.

-Si, ahem, como mi primera orden… ¡Helado gratis para todos!-

Todos soltaron gritos de alegría y le aplaudieron.

 **[FIN]**


End file.
